AIM Strikes Back
by InspireInspireInspire
Summary: Sequel to AIM Conversations. Messed up, random, strange and kind of creepy conversations go on between our beloved bladers as they rejoin AIM with different screen names.Have fun reading their Convers. and beware because side affects may occure!
1. They're BAaaack

**I'M BAaaaaack! Yes that's right I'm back with the sequel and of course it won't be as good as the last one but it will be different because I AM DIFFERENT! MWHAHAHHAHAHA! Anyway...I have added a lot of my OCs. So I will list them for you down below but before I do that I would like to say thanks to all who liked, read and reviewed the first 'AIM Conversations' fic. **

**OCs: Yin, Yan, TigerLily, May and Nikki**

**Note: to find out who Yin and Yan are go to my pro but if you wanna know who the three girls are just email me or message.**

**Note: exuse the spelling mistakes**

**Warning: mild swearing**

**Warning: I AM HYPER...FORGIVE ME!**

**Disclaimer: I own beyblade, I own AIM, I own beyblade, I own shinzo, I do not own Mushra's heart (someone said mushra is there love...i don't love mushra...), I own mushra, I own sago, I DO OWN MY OC'S AND MY PLOT TO THIS SEQUEL AND AIM CONVERSATIONS, **

**The only other thing I do not own is myself along with my mind...little people live inside my head and tell me what to do...(don't ask)**

**enjoy...**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

HiwatariFlammer - Kai

HellBird5.0 - Mushra

WhiteTigerNeko - Ray

stillnumberone - Tyson

sugarismybestfriend - Max

Sciencenerd - Kenny

PerfectPrincess - Hilary

AquaTornado - Sago

whiteVSblack - Yin

blackVSwhite - Yan

angelBYday - Misty

demonicdeamonBYnight - Angel

StillGay - Nick

J-dog4356 - Jake

EVILDEMON - Brooklyn

RussianWolfLove - Tala

GreyWindFalcon - Bryan

Littleshortsmall - Kevin

LionsHeart - Lee

Pink&White4Lfe - Mariah

Sharkbabyblue - Mariam

Indianmatchmaker - TigerLily

TroubleMaker5000 - Nikki

littleCUTIE000 - May

HOTnerd - Emily

Numba1bbJock - Michael

TwoFaced6787 - Zeo

0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

demonicdeamonBYnight: YA! it's so great to be back online

TwoFaced6787: what do you mean?

angelBYday: to put a long story short...

demonicdeamonBYnight: we got taken by Kai, Tala, Bryan and Mushra...

TwoFaced6787: Ooookay -.-

HiwatariFlammer: looks like everybody changed their s/n too

Pink&White4Lfe: YUPPERZ!

LionsHeart: 0.0

WhiteTigerNeko: ...i'm scared

Pink&White4Lfe: -angry voice- what did you say!

WhiteTigerNeko: oh it was nothing...

Pink&White4Lfe: sure it was Ray...yup whatever you say -gives ray dirty look-

LionsHeart: oh Ray don't get her mad! Sure you live right next to her but I actually LIVE WITH HER!

HiwatariFlammer: brave soul you are Lee

LionsHeart: i kno tell me about it

Pink&White4Lfe: i am giving you all the silent treatment! -turns away from computer-

RussianWolfLove: YES!

GreyWindFalcon: you are so imature... -shakes head-

RussianWolfLove: oh why don't you just shut the hell up bryan!

PerfectPrincess: now, now boys no need to fight

GreyWindFalcon: Shut up!

RussianWolfLove: nobody wants to listen to you talk!

PerfectPrincess: technically I am typing not ta-

RussianWolfLove: WHATEVER!

RussianWolfLove: geesh

RussianWolfLove: what is it with you and bryan with the technicall offence junk

GreyWindFalcon: ...we're smart...unlike you

RussianWolfLove!!

HellBird5.0 has signed on

HellBird5.0: greeeaaat another round of idiotic conversations that kill off every brain cell I have left

HiwatariFlammer: i agree with you there Andraise

Sharkbabyblue has signed on.

Indianmatchmaker has signed on.

Sharkbabyblue: hello everybody!

Pink&White4Lfe: hi!

LionsHeart: when did you get a screen name Mariam?

Sharkbabyblue: a while ago why

LionsHeart: j/w

Sharkbabyblue: okay...

demonicdemonBYnight: hey? who are you

Sharkbabyblue: me?

demonicdemonBYnight: no 'indianmatchmaker'?

Indianmatchmaker: oh my name is tigerlily

demonicedemonBYnight: well hi my names angel

Indianmatchmaker: ya i know you my brother says your the younger sister of a hot 16 year old he once dated

angelBYday: ...exuse me?

HellBird5.0: 0.0 hehe

Indianmatchmaker: and he says he's the leader of your guy's team

angelBYday: now that is true

Sharkbabyblue: lol

RussianWolfLove: Mushra got burned!

GreyWindFalcon: technically he got trashed but say it how ever you want

RussianWolfLove: ...you are really starting to tick me off you know that!

GreyWindFalcon: sorry can't read ya g2g

RussianWolfLove: SHUT UP!

GreyWindFalcon has signed off.

HiwatariFlammer: i have a headache already...i need some asprin

HiwatariFlammer is away.

WhiteTigerNeko: ...hey mariah...

Pink&White4Lfe: what?

WhiteTigerNeko: the silent treatment didn't work out or something?

LionsHeart: nice one ray

LionsHeart: lol

Pink&White4Lfe: -angry glare-

Pink&White4Lfe: you are dead RayMOND!

Pink&White4Lfe has signed off.

TwoFaced6787: damn ray when a girl calls you by your full name you know she means business either that she is pissed

WhiteTigerNeko: ...thanks for the too late heads up Z

WhiteTigerNeko has disconnected.

LionsHeart: better go see what she's gonna do to him...

LionsHeart has disconnected.

demonicdemonBYnight: ...i'm bored...

angelBYday: you wanna go take over the world?

demonicdemonBYnight: sure why not?

angelBYday has signed off.

domonicdemonBYnight has signed off.

RussianWolfLove: ...so Kai...are you gay yet?

HellBird5.0: 0.o;

HiwatariFlammer: NO!

HiwatariFlammer has signed off.

RussianWolfLove: FINE! ...how bout you Mushra?

HellBird5.0: ...no...

RussianWolfLove: fine be that way!

RussianWolfLove is away

HellBird5.0: i swear that kid is messed up

Sharkbabyblue: lmao

Sharkbabyblue: hey mushra?

HellBird5.0: what do you want... 5.5

Sharkbabyblue: our team hasn't battled you guys yet...how bout a match?

HellBird5.0: 6.6 in your dreams...

Sharkbabyblue: you scared:-)

HellBird5.0: nope its just that your team sounds like a loud of garbage that's all -smirks- especially your captain Ozuma

Sharkbabyblue: grrr...just wait...i'll be back mushra

Sharkbabyblue: I'LL BE BACK!

Sharkbabyblue has left the chat room.

HellBird5.0: again...i am loosing brain cells

Indianmatchmaker: i guess its just me and u bro!

HellBird5.0: HA!

HellBird5.0: in your fuckin' deranged dreams Tiger

HellBird5.0: I'm outta here

HellBird5.0 has signed off.

Indianmatchmaker: ...oh well i'll just bug him in the kitchen!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**NOTE: I changed everybodies screen names just for fun!**

**Okie Dokie hope you liked the chapter...it's gonna take me a while to post number 2 so be pactient.**

**- - - - - - **anything that you copy from this fic can and will be used against you - - - - - - - -

-DS411-


	2. Don't Talk!

**Sorry for the wait of this chapter I have been having trouble thinkin' of ideas. Okay about the new screen names, you guys have probably already noticed that they are new from just looking at the first chapter and the reason for the change is well...I thought it would be fun. Anyway if the new ones really confuse you then I will change them back if you want.**

**Warning: swearing**

**Me: Kevin do the disclaimer please**

**Kevin: ...you're actually gonna let me?**

**Me: YUP:)**

**Kevin: Ooookay**

**Kevin: -takes deep breath- DS411 does no-**

**Angel: DOES own beyblade, shinzo and everything else!**

**Kevin: HEY!**

**Angel: oh just shut up kevin!**

**Kevin: ...**

**Update on my plans to rule the world: OKay I have already taken over Russia now all I have to do is take over Japan, China, Italy and Egypt**

**Angel: ...that was random...**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**-enjoy-**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

whiteVSblack - Yin

blackVSwhite - Yan

demonicdeamonBYnight - Angel

J-dog4356 - Jake

Littleshortsmall - Kevin

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

blackVSwhite: yo yo yo waz up peeps

J-dog4356: 0.o; your not black

whiteVSblack: ya but he thinks he is

Littleshortsmall has signed on.

Littleshortsmall: shut...up

J-dog4356: what?

J-dog4356: I didn't even say anythin' yet

Littleshortsmall: ya but you were going to

whiteVSblack: say what?

whiteVSblack: what are you two talking about?

blackVSwhite: kevin's stupid screen name

whiteVSblack: Oooooh...hehe

Littleshortsmall: SHUT UP!

demoniacdemonBYnight: goin' through this again are we kevin?

Littleshortsmall: 0.0

J-dog4356: damn gurl where the hell did you come from?

demoniacdemonBYnight: be quiet jake!

J-dog4356: ...damn you are messed up

J-dog4356 has signed off.

Littleshortsmall: hehe

demoniacdemonBYnight: and what are you laughing at shorty?

Littleshortsmall: -gives angel a dirty look-

whiteVSblack: maybe we should go Yan

blackVSwhite: why?

blackVSwhite: I wanted to see the cat fight

whiteVSblack: yan!

blackVSwhite: fine!

blackVSwhite has signed off.

whiteVSblack is mobile.

Littleshortsmall: if you must know I was laughin' at you!

demoniacdemonBYnight: OH YA?

Littleshortsmall: YA! what are ya gonna do about it ANGEL?

demoniacdemonBYnight: ...

demoniacdemonBYnight: ..

demoniacdemonBYnight: .

Littleshortsmall: HA! that's what I thought

demoniacdemonBYnight: -demoniac death glare-

Littleshortsmall: shut up

deomoniacdemonBYnight: i didn't say anything!

Littleshortsmall: so?

Littleshortsmall: still gonna tell you to shut up!

demoniacdemonBYnight: oh so that is how you wanna play huh?

Littleshortsmall?

demoniacdemonBYnight: well then

demoniacdemonBYnight: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWERP!

Littleshortsmall: Oooh no you didn't

demoniacdemonBYnight: -smiles evilily-

Littleshortsmall: idiot!

demoniacdemonBYnight: DON'T TALK WITH YOUR MOUTH OPEN KEVIN!

Littleshortsmall: ...

demoniacdemonBYnight: kevin?

Littleshortsmall: ...

deomoniacdemonBYnight: forget you I WIN!

demoniacdemonBYnight has signed off.

Littleshortsmall: ...i don't get it...

Littleshortsmall: don't talk with my mouth open?

Lttleshortsmall: ...

Littleshortsmall: ...

Littleshortsmall: ..

Littleshortsmall: hey! wait a minute...

Littleshortsmall: SHE JUST TOLD ME TO SHUT UP!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Well there you have it...chapter 2 and a lot more to come! **

**Note: thank you all who reviewed for chapter one**

**R&R**

**-DS411-**


	3. One Very Strange Date

**Okay sorry for the delay. If this chapter is confusing then forgive me because I'm a confusing person!**

**Thanks: thank you mythicalspirit14 for helping me with Hiro's screen name**

**Thanks: to all who reviewed**

**Warning: hiro says swears so be for warned**

**Disclaimer: I do not own chat room 84 nor do I own chat room 34. But I do own everything else**

**enjoy...**

**Hiro: ...i'm scard for life...**

**Me: sure you are Hiro**

**Hiro: seriously...that blond had me scared**

**Me: 0.0**

**Emily: max is a blond**

**Hiro: but max doesn't have a wedding wring!**

**Emily: absoultly true**

**enjoy...**

**Tala: I WANT A COOKIE!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

SexyDumbBlond - crazy physcotic blond girl

HGBlitz84 - Hiro

GreyWindFalcon - Bryan

HOTnerd - Emily

Numba1bbJock - Michael

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

HGBlitz84: so anyway I was trying out this new online dating service when this blond girl IMs me

Numba1bbJock: who'd ya know she was blond?

HGBlitz84: well the first thing she messaged was 'i'm a blond'

Numba1bbJock: Okay that makes a lot of sence

HGBlitz84: right but anyway she kept asking me these questions that made no sence and then finally she asked if I wanted to go out with her!

GreyWindFalcon: what'd you say?

HGBlitz84: i said 'okay'

HOTnerd: YOU SAID OKAY!

HGBlitz84: ya why

HOTnerd: YOU JUST MET HER!

HGBlitz84: sooo?

HOTnerd: grrr...you are so dumb!

Numba1bbJock: 0.o;

Numba1bbJock: getting jelous aren't we emily?

HOTnerd: shut up!

Numba1bbJock: whatever

HOTnerd is away.

GreyWindFalcon: so when is this date?

HGBlitz84: well its in five minutes and its in a different chat room so I better get going?

GreyWindFalcon: lol see ya

HGBlitz84 has signed off.

---------------------------------------------------

HGBlitz84 has entered chat room 84.

SexyDumbBlond: hey!

HGBlitz84: hey

HGBlitz84: umm...you never told me your name?

SexyDumbBlond: oh i don't have one!

HGBlitz84: 0.o;

SexyDumbBlond: so are you into long term realtionships?

HGBlitz84: ahhh, idk

SezyDumbBlond: hmm i see

HGBlitz84: my names Hiro

SexyDumbBlond: don't you mean Hero?

HGBlitz84: no it's Hiro

SexyDumbBlond: NO IT'S NOT!

HGBlitz84: Oookay

SexyDumbBlond: are you calling me FAT!

HGBlitz84: NO!

SexyDumbBlond:) oh okay!

SexyDumbBlond: i love you

HGBlitz84: i...love...you...2?

SexyDumbBlond: -squiels her head off-

HGBlitz84: are you drunk?

SexyDumbBlond: WILL YOU MARRY ME DONNY BOY?

HGBlitz84: WTF?

SexyDumbBlond: well...

HGBlitz84: fuck no!

SexyDumbBlond: -pouts-

HGBlitz84: you are friggen crazy

SexyDumbBlond: KISS ME YOU FOOL!

HGBlitz84: good god!

HGBlitz84 has left the chat room

--------------------------------------------------------------

GreyWindFalcon: so you wanna go get tala and play monkey in the middle?

Numba1bbJock: sounds like fun!

HGBlitz84 has entered chat room 34.

HGBlitz84: THAT BLOND WAS FUCKIN' MESSED UP!

Numba1bbJock: what u talkin' 'bout?

HGBlitz84: ...never mind...

GreyWindFalcon: okay?

GreyWindFalcon: well we're gonna go play monkey in the middle with Tala...

Numba1bbJock: you wanna come...you can watch Tala die trying to get the cookie

HGBlitz84: cookie?

GreyWindFalcon: ya that's what we're playin' monkey in the middle with

HGBlitz84: well okay why not!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**COOKIE! lol don't mind me I'm hyper.**

**HAVE A GREAT MEMORIAL DAY!**

**r&r**

**-DS411-**


	4. Max's Story

**Okay here's chapter 4 (i think). Anyway I am sorry for the spelling mistakes but that is max's fault not mine!**

**Warning: please do not read if you do not like repeated swearing from a blond who eats to much sugar**

**Note: side affects may occure while reading this chapter**

**Dislcaimer: i do not own or END OF ZE WORLD. But I do own everything else!**

**enjoy...**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

stillnumberone - Tyson

sugarismybestfriend - Max

AquaTornado - Sago

0-0-0-0-0-0-00--0-0-0-0-0-0-0

sugarismybestfriend: YA! INTERNET!

AquaTornado: 0.0?

stillnumberone: srry sago I kind of gave him my last two sugar sticks

sugarismybestfriend: hehe

AquaTornado: GRreeeat

stillnumberone:-)

sugarismybestfriend: I SAW A SQUIRREL AND HE WENT LIKE THIS!

sugarismybestfriend:-)B

AquaTornado: lol that's a good imatation of a squirrel maxie

stillnumberone: yup really good!

sugarismybestfriend: you guys wanna hear my story?

stillnumberone: why not?

AquaTornado: okay!

sugarismybestfriend: it's called THE END OF THE WORLD!

AquaTornado: 0.0

stillnumberone: okay...start it already

sugarismybestfriend: k

sugarismybestfriend: okay so here's the earth

sugarismybestfriend: 0 -earth-

sugarismybestfriend: okay so basically we have China, France, India, Israle, Pakistan (don't care how i spell it), Russia, The UK and US...with nuks which is okay because we have 26 hundred more than anybody else

sugarismybestfriend: so one day we decide the Chinese sons of a bitches are going down (no offence to my buddy ray)

sugarismybestfriend: so we launch and we hit china, while its on its way china's like 'shit shit who the **fuck **is shooting **us**?'

sugarismybestfriend: 'oh well fire missiles!'

sugarismybestfriend: france is like 'shit guys take out z missiles' Quick quick fire our shit!'

sugarismybestfriend: 'but I'm Le tired' a woman says

sugarismybestfriend: 'well take a nap...THEN FIRE Z MISSELS!'

sugarismybestfriend: meanwhile australia likes WTF mate?

sugarismybestfriend: then india, austrial (DON'T CARE HOW YOU SPELL IT) and pakistan are like wateva and fire there missiles

sugarismybestfriend: so now we have missiles fireing everywhere passing each other (missiles 'yo' 'waz up?')

sugarismybestfriend: Russia's like 'AH! I'M ON DE LINE!' (no offence to me buddy Kai and me other friends who live in Russia)

sugarismybestfriend: then englands like 'bout that time ah chaps?' 'right'o'

sugarismybestfriend: then the US is like 'fuck we're dumb asses'

sugarismybestfriend: canadas like 'what's going on eh?'

sugarismybestfriend: australia is still WTF?

sugarismybestfriend: mars is laughing at us and a huge meteor is like 'well fuck that

AquaTornado: ...done yet?

sugarismybestfriend: SHUT UP!

sugarismybestfriend: so now we have nucliar winter and everyones dead except australia...

sugarismybestfriend: stupid kangerroos...but they will soon be dead

sugarismybestfriend: but thinking that we're not going to blow our selves up CA ppl break away and go live with Hawii...alaska can come too

sugarismybestfriend: THE END!

stillnumberone: ...

AquaTornado: WTF?

sugarismybestfriend: exactly

stillnumberone: ...you have spelling issues don't you?

sugarismybestfriend: SHUT UP!

sugarismybestfriend: well do you like it?

AquaTornado: well...umm its very...umm well you see

stillnumberone: its okay!

sugarismybestfriend: you know what?

AquaTornado: what?

sugarismybestfriend: nothing...

stillnumberone: hey maxie?

stillnumberone: did you copy that off of umm...ya :)

AquaTornado: ...figures

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0

**Okay well there you have it...another random and deranged chapter from the one and only Ruler of the world.**

**Update: AS YOU KNOW I ALREADY TOOK OVER RUSSIA...sorry Kai. ANYWAY I AM STILL TRYING TO TAKE OVER JAPAN BUT THE CHINESE SONS OF A BITCHES ARE BEING A PAIN IN MY REAR...plus ray is putting up a good cat fight. **

**Ray: ...haha very funny**

**Kai: HELP ME!**

**Me: hehe**

**-DS411-**

**R&R**


	5. May's Song

**Well lookie here I am actually posting another chapter up today! Go me! Anyway this one should amuse you as the last one did!**

**Note: in chapter four 'END OF ZE WORLD' the vid can be found at and all you have to do is look for it and watch it. It is more funny then reading it. Also on you can check out 'Which Backstreet Boy is Gay' and that one is funny too when you watch it. Anway on with the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING FROM NOR DO I OWN...well thats probably all that I don't own...**

**QUESTION: is the diclaimer for people to say they don't own stuff? if so they need to come up with a word that means someone does own something...lol**

**enjoy...**

'**WHICH BACKSTREET BOY IS GAY?'**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

HellBird5.0 - Mushra

WhiteTigerNeko - Ray

sugarismybestfriend - Max

littleCUTIE000 - May

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

WhiteTigerNeko has signed on.

WhiteTigerNeko: hey everyone!

sugarismybestfriend: HI RAY! GUESS WHAT?

WhiteTigerNeko: ...i'm afraid to ask

sugarismybestfriend: i thought mushra's youngest sister a funny song!

WhiteTigerNeko: Ooookay

sugarismybestfriend: and she's gonna type it out...lmfao

WhiteTigerNeko: alright...

HellBird5.0: ...god help me

littleCUTIE000: can I start now maxie?

sugarismybestfriend: YUPPERZ!

littleCUTIE000: okie dokie

littleCUTIE000: its called backstreet boys are gay

littleCUTIE000: We are...on fire/we have...desires.../but one... is that way/one backstreet boy is gay/but we... don't want to be mean/since now he's a queen/don't ask please.../which backstreet boy is gay/TELL ME WHO.../ain't saying that its aj/TEll ME WHO.../ain't saying that its howie/TELL ME WHO.../I never want to here you say.../which backstreet boy is gay/now i can see him.../he's in womens cloths/but he don't need an ID/he likes village people/hes playing crokain/his dog is a pek on meee/...he is on fire.../his back...perspires/won't say/won't say/OKAY/he's always sayin/its nothing but a butt ache/its nothing but a fruit cake/i never wanna hear you say/which one of us is gay/TELL ME WHO.../ain't sayin that it's brian/TELL ME WHO.../ain't sayin' if yourekevin/TELL ME WHO.../he's makin up a suit play/which backstreet boy is gay/OKAY...we're all gay!

WhiteTigerNeko: OMFG! that was hilarious!

sugarismybestfriend: i know right?

littleCUTIE000: max said that was the original backstreet boy song hehe

WhiteTigerNeko: nice lol

HellBird5.0: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE SISTER!

sugarismybestfriend: 0.o; what do you mean mushra?

HellBird5.0: WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT DO I MEAN? YOU TURNED HER INTO AN IDIOT!

sugarismybestfriend: Ooooh...no i didn't...you did :-)

WhiteTigerNeko: 0.0 uh oh...

HellBird5.0: ...may sign off now...

littleCUTIE000: but I want to stay!

HellBird5.0: SIGN OFF!

littleCUTIE000: fine!

littleCUTIE000 has signed off.

HellBird5.0: now I can speak...

HellBird5.0: now please tell me again max what you said

sugarismybestfriend: well...umm...i said you made her...umm...well...messed...up?

HellBird5.0: yup...that's what I thought...

HellBird5.0: YOU ARE FUCKIN' DEAD TATE!

HellBird5.0: ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU, YOU ARE SO GONNA WISH YOU WOULD HAVE MOVED BACK TO FRIGGEN AMERICA!

HellBird5.0 has signed off.

WhiteTigerNeko: max...

sugarismybestfriend: yes ray?

WhiteTigerNeko: ...run

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**well i hope you all liked it! it's gonna take me a while to think of chapter six so if you want you can help me out. maybe give me a few ideas? well that's all up to you. anyway byez!**

**Note: okay does anybody here watch or has watched the show shinzo and actually like/liked it? if so i am doing this petition thing to get it back on the air and well you if you could just read my petition fic called 'For the Life of Shinzo' and review it that would be great but only if you like the show...if not then never mind...thank you!**

**R&R**

**-DS411-**

**PS: sorry this chapter was so short...**


	6. The Debate

**YA! Another chapter! **

**Disclamier: i do not own this idea**

**Note: this idea was made up by WhiteHikariWings and what a great idea it was!**

**Thanks: thanks to all who reviewed and thank you whitehikariwings:) also thanks to people who just like to read**

**enjoy...**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

HiwatariFlammer - Kai

HellBird5.0 - Mushra

HGBlitz84 - Hiro

WhiteTigerNeko - Ray

stillnumberone - Tyson

sugarismybestfriend - Max

Sciencenerd - Kenny

PerfectPrincess - Hilary

AquaTornado - Sago

whiteVSblack - Yin

blackVSwhite - Yan

angelBYday - Misty

demonicdeamonBYnight - Angel

StillGay - Nick

J-dog4356 - Jake

EVILDEMON - Brooklyn

RussianWolfLove - Tala

GreyWindFalcon - Bryan

Littleshortsmall - Kevin

LionsHeart - Lee

Pink&White4Lfe - Mariah

Sharkbabyblue - Mariam

Indianmatchmaker - TigerLily

TroubleMaker5000 - Nikki

littleCUTIE000 - May

HOTnerd - Emily

Numba1bbJock - Michael

TwoFaced6787 - Zeo

0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

TwoFaced6787 has signed on.

TroubleMaker5000 has returned from away.

EVILDEMON has signed on.

TwoFaced6787: wow! evry 1 is one this morning

HOTnerd: not everyone

TroubleMaker5000: who's missing?

LionsHeart: mushra and kai

TroubleMaker5000: oh ya! i could have told you that...lol...mushra's still in bed

WhiteTigerNeko: okay umm that was random

Numba1bbJock: actually ray no it wasn't...

Pink&White4Lfe: stop picking on him!

Sharkbabyblue: offence aren't we? -smirks-

Pink&White4Lfe: -turns around giving you silent treatment-

GreyWindFalcon: OKAY ENOUGH! we still have to vote you know!

EVILDEMON: vote for what?

RussianWolfLove: we are voting on to see who is better kai...

demonicdemonBYnight: ...OR mushra

EVILDEMON: Ooooh...well that's easy...KAI!

Pink&White4Lfe: HA! kai is a jerk i swear he has killed someone before!

stillnumberone: i doubt that mariah

Pink&White4Lfe: i bet you do tyson

sugarismybestfriend: huh? i don't get it...

RussianWolfLove: okay let's start the voting starting with...ZEO!

TwoFaced6787: me?

GreyWindFalcon: ...just...vote...now!

TwoFaced6787: okay well i vote for Kai because he let me be apart of the bladebreakers once!

stillnumberone: oh ya i remember that! lol that's cool

RussianWolfLove: michael ur next

Numba1bbJock: are we like going in s/n order? or how we are set up on the aim screen?

RussianWolfLove: the second one now vote!

Numba1bbJock: i vote for Kai because well i know him better

HOTnerd: MY TURN!

HOTnerd: I vote for both because they are both ho- i mean cool

WhiteTigerNeko: -chuckles-

LionsHeart: -laughs in between words- youcan...only...vote...for...one

HOTnerd: SHUT UP! I CHOOSE KAI!

Indianmatchmaker: lol you think they're hot!

Troublemaker5000: enough let's just get on with the stupid voting i'm tired and its already 6:05 am I need to get at least one hour of sleep...

HOTnerd: but you just signed on...

Troublemaker5000: i know!

littleCUTIE000: i choose mushra because he's the best

J-dog4356: ha that's a laugh

TroubleMaker5000: i choose mushra

Indianmatchmaker: i choose kai and that's only because i think mushra is rude and a mean shit head

Sharkbabyblue: i choose kai

Pink&White4Lfe: i choose umm...let me see...mushra!

LionsHeart: i choose kai because he's been around longer

Littleshortsmall: i choose mushra because he doesn't call me short...but he does call me twerp

GreyWindFalcon: i choose kai because he's a team mate of mine

RussianWolfLove: i choose kai too but because i so want to have sex with him

J-dog4356: dude! that's just sick! we kno you gay in all but come on!

RussianWolfLove: fine! i just want to date him then!

J-dog4356: -shakes head in disgust- i choose mushra because he's a team mate of mine

StillGay: i choose mushra for the same reason

demoniacdemonBYnight: i choose mushra because he's team captain

angelBYday: i choose mushra because he's cute and he's my team captain

whiteVSblack: i choose kai because Sago is gonna pick mushra

blackVSwhite: same choice

AquaTornado: haha very funny...and just to tick you guys off i choose kai

blackVSwhite: shit!

PerfectPrincess: I choose...mushra because when i met him he didn't walk right passed me...he just gave me a dirty look and nodded his head once

whiteVSblack: ha ha!

Sciencenerd: i choose mushra and that's just because he is more experianced in the sport of beyblading

sugarismybestfriend: iz choose MUSHRA! because mushra doesn't hide sugar on mez!

stillnumberone: ...he should...

stillnumberone: i choose kai because he's a good friend and i've known him longer

WhiteTigerNeko: I choose Kai because he's a cool friend

HGBlitz84: okay this is gonna be tough...

HGBlitz84: Kai is a professional blader, a good friend and is a great team captain...but-

HGBlitz84: Mushra is a professional blader, has been blading longer than kai and is a good friend as well but-

HGBlitz84: Kai seems to go off on his own sometimes which is a problem and Mushra does have an anger issue and will punch the fuck out of anybody who messes with him...so i would have to go with the less of a threat

HGBlitz84: i go with Kai.

TroubleMaker5000: TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH! IT'S ALREADY 6:18AM AND I'M STILL NOT SLEEPING THANKS TO YOU!

HGBlitz84: srry...

stillnumberone: when did you get here any way hiro?

HGBlitz84: a second ago..i was in another chat room with mushra and kai...they just woke up

GreyWindFalcon: Oooh crap

HellBird5.0: hey guys!

HiwatariFlammer: you guys are voting on us we see...

sugarismybestfriend: yup! and kai one!

sugarismybestfriend: he got 14 votes and mushra, you got 12 or was it 11? DOENS'T MATTER!

HellBird5.0: well kai gets 15 because i vote for him

stillnumberone: why?

HellBird5.0: because he's the only one that doesn't bug me

HiwatariFlammer: and mushra gets 15 too because i vote for him three more times because he is the quietest out of all of you and will shut up when i tell him too (which is like never)

Pink&White4Lfe: so it's like a tie?

Numba1bbJock: ya i guess

LionsHeart: well that sucks

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**There you have it another wonderful chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

**R&R**

**-DS411-**


	7. Get a Life

**Just to warn you all this one is to be really funny and you may want to take some pain killers. I got another funny page off of the funny junk website and it made me laugh so hard that I decided to place it on my fic...lol. **

**Warning: RANDOMNESS**

**Disclaimer: i don't own this idea**

**enjoy...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

sugarismybestfriend - Max

PerfectPrincess - Hilary

Still Gay - Nick

RussianWolfLove - Tala

HiwatariFlammer - Kai

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

sugarismybestfriend has signed on.

HiwatariFlammer: oh boy here he is...

sugarismybestfriend: HEY GUYS YOU WANNA HEA...I MEAN READ SOMETHING FUNNY?

PerfectPrincess: why not?

Still Gay: okay!

RussianWolfLove: YEA LAUGHTER!

HiwatariFlammer: ...no

sugarismybestfriend: okay its called -last few words of laughter- the...the...THE POOPIE LIST!

HiwatariFlammer: goodbye!

HiwatariFlammer has signed off.

RussianWolfLove: hehe you said poopie

PerfectPrincess: tala just stop we all know you are smart so why don't you just act your age!

RussianWolfLove: ON WITH THE POOPIE LIST MAXIE!

Still Gay: this should be interesting...

sugarismybestfriend: GHOST POOPIE: The kind where you feel the poopie come out, but there is no poopie in the toilet. CLEAN POOPIE: The kind where you poopie it out, see it in the toilet, but there is nothing on the toilet paper.

sugarismybestfriend: WET POOPIE: The kind where you wipe your butt 50 times and it still feels unwiped, so you have to put some toilet paper between your butt and your underwear so you won't ruin them with stains.

SECOND WAVE POOPIE: This happens when you're done poopie-ing and you've pulled your pants up to your knees, and you realize that you have to poopie some more.

sugarismybestfriend: POP-A VEIN-IN-YOUR-FOREHEAD POOPIE: The kind where you strain so much to get it out, you practically have a stroke.

LINCOLN LOG POOPIE: The kind of poopie that is so huge you're afraid to flush without first breaking it into little pieces with the toilet brush.

sugarismybestfriend: GASSY POOPIE: It's so noisy, that everyone within earshot is giggling.

DRINKER'S POOPIE: The kind of poopie you have the morning after a long night of drinking. It's most noticeable trait is the skid marks on the bottom of the toilet.

CORN POOPIE: Self explanatory.

sugarismybestfriend: GEE-I-WISH-I-COULD-POOPIE POOPIE: The kind where you want to poopie but all you do is sit on the toilet and fart a few times.

SPINAL TAP POOPIE: That's where it hurts so badly coming out, you'd swear it was leaving you sideways.

sugarismybestfriend: WET CHEEKS POOPIE (The Power Dump): The kind that comes out so fast, your butt cheeks get splashed with water.

THE DANGLING POOPIE: This poopie refuses to drop in the toilet even though you are done poopie-ing it. You just hope that a shake or two will cut it loose.

sugarismybestfriend: and last but not least HE SURPRISE POOPIE: You're not even at the toilet because you are sure you are about to fart, but oops --- a poopie!

Still Gay: OMFG THAT IS SO FUNNY

RussianWolfLove: -falls off chair laughing-

PerfectPrincess: -sides crack of laughter-

sugarismybestfriend: I am so good!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

HiwatariFlammer has entered room 301.

HellBird5.0: welcome to hell how may i assist you?

HiwatariFlammer: one metal bat please

HellBird5.0: srry we're all out

HiwatariFlammer: okay...i'm just gonna leave now

HellBird5.0: have a nice day and don't forget to get a life...

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**HEHEHE! I love the poopie list so much!**

**Hope you liked it too.**

**Note: any ideas for the next chapter? let me know and i'll be so grateful to use them.**

**R&R**

**-DS411-**

**Ps: thanks to all who reviewed the fic so far and read it**

**Pss: I TOOK OVER ROME ITALY!**

**Psss: China threatend to blow up the US so I left them alone...BUT I WILL BE BACK!**


	8. Me and Myself

**YAY! another chapter!**

**Note: THANK YOU WhiteHikariWings FOR THE IDEA!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the idea i give full credit to me friend whitehikariwings! BUT I OWN EVERYTHING ELSE!**

**NOTE: randomness is totally in this chapter so I for warn you! **

**enjoy...**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

sugarismybestfriend - Max

RussianWolfLove - Tala

0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

sugarismybestfriend has signd on.

sugarismybestfriend: I'm HEeeere!

sugarismybestfriend: hello?

sugarismybestfriend: hello!

sugarismybestfriend: what's up?

sugarismybestfriend: I HAVE MULTIPUL PERSONALITIES!

sugarismybestfriend: cool! what are they're names new friend?

sugarismybestfriend: well ones name is sugar...that's the one that comes out when i'm tired and eating sugar sticks

sugarismybestfriend: the other is SUGAR STICK and you are going to be meeting that one later...MWHAHAHHAHHA

sugarismybestfriend: ...and who am I talking to right now...

sugarismybestfriend: MAX!

sugarismybestfriend: REALLY? That's so cool my name is max!

sugarismybestfriend: 0.0 amazing

sugarismybestfriend: you wanna see me make a puppy?

sugarismybestfriend: SURE! puppies are cute!

sugarismybestfriend: U'.'U

sugarismybestfriend: hehe ya!

sugarismybestfriend: -----..."...------- sugar stick thingy!

sugarismybestfriend: AWESOME!

sugarismybestfriend: ya i know!

sugarismybestfriend: ...you know what i just realized?

sugarismybestfriend: what?

sugarismybestfriend: i need help

sugarismybestfriend: ya you do

sugarismybestfriend: you're talking to yourself...lol

sugarismybestfriend: or you are making me talk to meself...dundundun

sugarismybestfriend: YOU MAKE NO SENCE!

sugarismybestfriend has signed off.

RussianWolfLove: and people say i need help...

sugarismybestfriend has signed on.

sugarismybestfriend: ...you do

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Okay there you have it another chapter I hope you liked it!**

**-DS411-**


	9. If You Were Gay

**Well welcome to chapter nine and please enjoy your stay. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this plot somebody far far away does in a mystical land.**

**Warning: Some discomfort will emerge...tyson is the discomfort**

**Tyson: HEY!**

**Kai: your gay?**

**Kenny: ...oh no...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**stillnumberone - Tyson**

**HiwatariFlammer - Kai**

**EVILDEMON - Brooklyn**

**Science nerd - Kenny**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Science nerd: ah...an afternoon alone with my fav computer book

Science nerd: 'Broadway musicals of the 1940s

Science nerd: no online friends to bother me

Science nerd: how could it get any better than thi-

stillnumberone: Hi kenny

Science nerd: ...hi tyson

stillnumberone: kenny, you'll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning

stillnumberone: this guy was smiling at me and talking to me

Science nerd: hmm that's very interesting

stillnumberone: he was being real friendly

stillnumberone: ha! i think he was comming on to me

stillnumberone: i think he probably thought **_I _**was gay

Science nerd: 0.0

Science nerd: so...why are you telling me this

Science nerd: why should I care? I DON'T CARE...so...

Science nerd: what'd ya have for lunch today

stillnumberone: well you don't have to get all offencive about it

Science nerd: I'M NOT OFFENCIVE

Science nerd: why should i care about some gay guy you met on the subway?

Science nerd: I am trying to read

stillnumberone: well i didn't mean anything by it kenny

stillnumberone: i just think we should be able to talk about it

Science nerd: well i DON'T want to talk about it tyson

Science nerd: this conversation is over

Science nerd: OVER!

stillnumberone: well okay but just so you know...

stillnumberone: _if you were gay_

stillnumberone: _that would be okay_

stillnumberone: _cause hey! i like you any-way_

stillnumberone: _because you see_

stillnumberone: _if it were meee_

stillnumberone: _i would be free to say...that I was gay_

stillnumberone: _but i'm not gay_

Science nerd: tyson please...i am trying to read

stillnumberone: ...

EVILDEMON: what ?

stillnumberone: _ if you were queer_

Science nerd: Tyson!

stillnumberone: _i'd still be here_

Science nerd: i'm trying to read this book!

stillnumberone: _year after year_

Science nerd: ...tyson

stillnumberone: _...cause your dear to me_

stillnumberone: _and i know that you..._

HiwatariFlammer: ...what?

stillnumberone: _would except me too_

stillnumberone: _if i told youuuu today that _**GUESS WHAT!'**

stillnumberone: _...i'm gay_

stillnumberone: _but i'm not gay..._

EVILDEMON: 0.0

stillnumberone: _i'm so happy...with just being with you_

Science nerd: why don't you just go hang with our pale Kai

stillnumber one: _but what should it matter with me what you do in bed with GUYS!_

Science nerd: oh tyson that's wrong!

stillnumberone: no it's not!

stillnumberone: _if you were gay_

stillnumberone: _i'd shout HURIA_

HiwatariFlammer: ...spelling issues...

Science nerd: I'm not listening

stillnumberone: _and here i'd stay_

Science nerd: LA LA LA LA

stillnumberone: _and wouldn't get in your way_

stillnumberone: _you can count on me..._

stillnumberone: _to always beee_

stillnumberone: _beside you every day_

stillnumberone: _to tell you its okay_

stillnumberone: _you were just born that way_

stillnumberone: _and as they say..._

stillnumberone: _IT'S IN YOUR DNA...that you are gay_

Science nerd: I

HiwatariFlammer: AM NOT

EVILDEMON: GAY!

stillnumberone: ...but you were gay

Science nerd: UGH!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Well i hope you all enjoyed because i know i enjoyed making this chapter...**

**-do i sound a little bit to nice or is it just me?-**

**R&R**

**-DS411-**


	10. Chapter 10, Together Again

**Okay I know I haven't put in a lot of Kai talk so this chapter is with the four evil ppl (Kai, Mushra, Tala and Bryan). **

**Disclaimer: I own all**

**Update: As you all know I have already taken over Russia (poor Kai), and just to let you know I finally took over Rome, Italy (some one already claimed the rest). Anyway I am now again gonna try to take over China...or maybe just HongKong (RUN RAY RUN)! MWHAHAHHAHHAHAHA**

**enjoy...**

**Note: this chapter title rthyms! 'Chapter 10, Together again' lol**

**enjoy...again...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**HiwatariFlammer - Kai**

**HellBird5.0 - Mushra**

**RussianWolfLove - Tala**

**GreyWindFalcon - Bryan**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

HiwatariFlammer: figures we'd end up in a room together

GreyWindFalcon: ya but we're all good friends eh?

HellBird5.0: friends my ass Bryan

RussianWolfLove: well that was uncalled for

HellBird5.0: okay whatever you say all mighty gay lord

RussianWolfLove: SHUT UP!

RussianWolfLove: why do you make fun of me! Nick is gay too you know!

HellBird5.0: so...?

HiwatariFlammer: I wish I could lock you two away forever

GreyWindFalcon: oh don't start this again

HiwatariFlammer: your just mad because your 'mommy' grounded you after finding out what you did

GreyWindFalcon: SHE'S NOT MY MOMMY...she's my nanny

HellBird5.0: well that explains alot

RussianWolfLove: ...i don't get it...

HiwatariFlammer: you wouldn't

RussianWolfLove: 0.o; i'm confused

GreyWindFalcon: aren't we all?

RussianWolfLove: STOP WITH THE STUPID WISE CRACK JUNK!

HellBird5.0: why?

HellBird5.0: it's not like we have anything better to do...

HiwatariFlammer: or do we?

GreyWindFalcon: good question

RussianWolfLove: still confused here guys

HiwatariFlammer: get a dictionary tala

RussianWolfLove: ...

GreyWindFalcon: a dictionary is were you look up certain words you dumb ass

HellBird5.0: hehe

RussianWolfLove: well well some ppl are being such dick heads today arent' they!

HiwatariFlammer: and your talking about yourself right?

RussianWolfLove: -growls- no

HellBird5.0: our mistake

GreyWindFalcon: technically it was Kai's mistake

HellBird5.0: ...i know

RussianWolfLove: -.-

HiwatariFlammmer: still confused?

RussianWolfLove: very much so

HiwatariFlammer: ya me too

RussianWolfLove: huh?

HiwatariFlammer: what?

RussianWolfLove: well you said you too and I said huh then you said what

Hiwatari: what was huh?

RussianWolfLove: MIND GAMES!

HellBird5.0: lol

HellBird5.0: I love helpless ppl

GreyWindFalcon: ya especially if they are as vonerable as tala

RussianWolfLove: I hea- I mean read that!

GreyWindFalcon: didn't we all?

RussianWolfLove: yes but- you see-umm I

RussianWolfLove: -smashes head on keyboard-

HellBird5.0: tala go take a big large happy pill and then relax okay?

RussianWolfLove: ...okay

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Well now there it was or is...whatever! Anyway I hope ya all liked it and just to let you know it is gonna take me some time to post the next chapter.**

**Wanted: any ideas? please let me know**

**R&R (will someone please tell me what this means) (lol I am so dumb)**

**-DS411-**


	11. Goodbye HiwatariFlammer

**This chapter I believe is a bit longer than the others but you should enjoy it.**

**Dislcaimer: i do not own this idea but i own everything else**

**Thank you: to all who reviewed**

**Thank you: Kailuva1000 for this idea**

**enjoy...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**HiwatariFlammer - Kai**

**RussianWolfLove -Tala**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

HiwatariFlammer has signed on.

RussianWolfLove: welcome stranger -smiles-

HiwatariFlammer: ...it's you

RussianWolfLove: yes?

HiwatariFlammer: why are you always on when I am on?

RussainWolfLove: i don't know really

HiwatariFlammer: Ooookay

RussianWolfLove: truth or dare?

HiwatariFlammer: ...truth

RussianWolfLove: -smiles wider-

RussianWolfLove: if you were gay who would you go out with and why?

HiwatariFlammer: IF i was gay I would go out Ray

RussianWolfLove: WHAT!

HiwatariFlammer: if i was gay i would go out with Ray

HiwatariFlammer: which part didn't you understand?

RussianWolfLove: well...umm...I just though you would have picked me instead of that Neko-jin

HiwatariFlammer: you?

RussianWolfLove: yes me

HiwatariFlammer: Tala your my friend

HiwatariFlammer: sratch that you are my best friend

RussianWolfLove: ...don't push it...

HiwatariFlammer: -smirks-

RussianWolfLove: why would you go out with Ray anyway?

HiwatariFlammer: I don't know I just think it's because he leaves me alone unlike some people

RussianWolfLove: whatever...

RussianWolfLove: your turn

HiwatariFlammer: okay...truth or dare?

RussianWolfLove: truth

HiwatariFlammer: why do you want to date me so badly? Why is it that you will stop at nothing to get my attention? and why don't you just move on to some other guy?

RussianWolfLove: number one I want to date you becuase well...YOUR HOT! duh...

RussianWolfLove: second I love to see you and I love to know that you are always listening to me

RussianWolfLove: and third, I don't move onto some other guy because you are the only one I want

HiwatariFlammer: ...no more truth questions for you

RussianWolfLove: 0.0

HiwatariFlammer: -smiles-

RussianWolfLove: truth or dare?

HiwatariFlammer: truth

RussianWolfLove: again with the truth?

HiwatariFlammer: yes

RussianWolfLove: fine

RussianWolfLove: is dranzer a girl or boy? how do you know? Where'd you get Dranzer; what's his origin?

HiwatariFlammer: Dranzer is a guy and I know that because I talk to him...mentally...like you do with wolborg.

HiwatariFlammer: and as for the second question...I do not know the story behind dranzer all I know is that my father passed him down to me before he sent me off to my grandfathers manor.

RussianWolfLove: oh...

HiwatariFlammer: truth or dare?

RussianWolfLove: dare

HiwatariFlammer: sign off of your screen name and go under RussianRuler560 the password is worlddestructor

RussianWolfLove: what else

HiwatariFlammer: earse all the contacts and all the vitale information on that screen name alright?

RussianWolfLove: okay...but who's screen name is it?

HiwatariFlammer: I'll tell you after

RussianWolfLove: k

RussianWolfLove has signed off.

HiwatariFlammer: -smiles- sucker

RussianWolfLove has signed on.

HiwatariFlammer: well?

RussianWolfLove: the dirty deed is done my friend

HiwatariFlammer: good

RussianWolfLove: Sooooo

HiwatariFlammer: oh ya...

HiwatariFlammer: the screen name belonged to my grandfather

RussianWolfLove: Voltaire? your grandfather?

HiwatariFlammer: if that's his name then yes

RussianWolfLove YOU IDIOT! I'M DEAD!

HiwatariFlammer: no...not really

RussianWolfLove: what?

HiwatariFlammer: he has a virus on his computer so he'll just think the virus had something to do with it

RussianWolfLove: 0.o;

HiwatariFlammer: what's wrong?

RussianWolfLove: what's your password?

HiwatariFlammer: why?

RussianWolfLove: i don't know

HiwatariFlammer: missile

RussianWolfLove: okay thank you

HiwatariFlammer: sure

RussianWolfLove has signed off.

HiwatariFlammer: oh no...

HiwatariFlammer has signed on.

Messenger: you are now signed on in 2 locations. To exit out of the second on please press 1 for additional help press 3.

HiwatariFlammer: 111111111111111

HiwatariFlammer: won't work my dear friend...I muted the location thingy

HiwatariFlammer: TALA! get off my s/n now!

HiwatariFlammer: why should I?

HiwatariFlammer: because if you don't I'll...umm...I'll...NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU!

HiwatariFlammer: ...you're not gay

HiwatariFlammer: so!

HiwatariFlammer: -chuckles-

HiwatariFlammer: I'm gonna delate you!

HiwatariFlammer: what do you mean?

HiwatariFlammer: i'm gonna delate your s/n

HiwatariFlammer: how?

HiwatariFlammer: well i won't delate it but I will change the password and boot you out

HiwatariFlammer: don't you dare

HiwatariFlammer: hehe -smiles-

HiwatariFlammer 1 has been signed off.

HiwatariFlammer 2 has been signed off.

RussianWolfLove has signed on.

RussianWolfLove: HA! I win!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Well I hope you all liked it**

**please review...doesn't matter if you don't**

**-DS411-**


	12. Away Message

**Well here's another chapter...and I hope you all like it.**

**THANK YOU: to all who reviewed**

**THANK YOU: to mythicalspirit14 for giving me the idea of placing max, brooklyn and hiro together in the chat room -sorry i didn't use your plot-**

**Note: OMG! GUESS WHAT! something that I feared for a long time actually came true...BEYBLADE WAS CANCLED...in my area...MAINE -on jetix-. I am so ticked now. First shinzo and now the show that kept this fic going...jetix is so going to die. WHO'S READY TO SUE THE JETIX TV STATION WITH ME? I AM GOING TO TAKE THE TO FRIGGEN COURT! lol i dont' think it will be a good case though...**

**enjoy...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**sugarismybestfriend - Max**

**HGBlitz84 - Hiro**

**EVILDEMON - Brooklyn**

**0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0--0-0**

EVILDEMON: so do you think I have a chance of ruling the world?

HgBlitz84: nope

EVILDEMON: not even just a slight chance?

HGBlitz84: ummm...

HGBlitz84: nope

EVILDEMON: well you're nice to talk to

HGBlitz84: yes I am

sugarismybestfriend has signed on.

HGBlitz84: oh god

EVILDEMON: do you like that word or something?

HGBlitz84: two words

EVILDEMON: what?

HGBlitz84: oh god is two words

EVILDEMON: oh...

sugarismybestfriend: so what ya guys talkin' about!

HGBlitz84: nothing max

EVILDEMON: go away!

HGBlitz84: brooklyn!

EVILDEMON: what is it now?

HGBlitz84: that wasn't nice to say!

EVILDEMON: READ MY SCREEN NAME...

EVILDEMON: I AM NOT NICE

sugarismybestfriend: hehe

EVILDEMON: grrrrrr

HGBlitz84: max...what do you want?

sugarismybestfriend: TO TALK!

HGBlitz84: 0.o;

sugarismybestfriend: yupperz

EVILDEMON: i'm out

EVILDEMON is away.

sugarismybestfriend: YES! now it's just you and me hiro

sugarismybestfriend: you and me...

HGBlitz84: Brooklyn come back!

HGBlitz84: DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH HIM!

EVILDEMON's away service: 'Who lives in a pinapple under the sea? **SPONGEBOBSQUAREPANTS!** Who...something does something that something you wish? **SPONGEBOBSQUAREPANTS! **Spongebob squarepants, SpongeBob Square Pants...SPONGEBOB SQUARE PANTS! Do...da da do...dodo...do do!

HGBlitz84: ...

sugarismybestfriend: WTF?

HGBlitz84: my thoughts exactly

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-**

**Well...I am depressed now but I will continue this fic...**

**NOTE: if they don't place beyblade back on I am doing a beyblade petition! MWHAHAHHAHA**

**R&R**

**Hope you all enjoyed...sorry its kind of short**

**-DS411-**


	13. A Room for Gays and One Bi

**Another chapter...WHOOHOW!**

**THANKYOU: for all who reviewed**

**THANKYOU: ...someone gay me the idea to put all gay guys in a room together but I dont' remember who...so thank you whoever did**

**Warning: don't let any of this content offend you**

**Update: ...China wooped my ass...I'm in pain and need a strong army to take over china with me...know anyone? let me know right away**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade...YES I KNOW I SAID IT...I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE. And I only addmitted it beacuse they took it off the air near me which sucks! anyway byez**

**enjoy...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**StillGay - Nick**

**J-dog4356 - Jake**

**RussianWolfLove - Tala**

**GreyWindFalcon - Bryan**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

StillGay: lol

RussianWolfLove: what's so funny?

StillGay: all the gay guys are in a room together

StillGay: HAHA

GreyWindFalcon: oh boy

StillGay: -smiles-

GreyWindFalcon: hey wait a minute...jake isn't gay

J-dog4356: yes i am...well actually I'm bi so ya

GreyWindFalcon: GRrrreaaat

J-dog4365: yup!

RussianWolfLove: you guys hear what I did to Kai's s/n?

StillGay: what did you do!

J-dog4365: can't wait to hear this story

GreyWindFalcon: spill what'd ya do?

RussianWolfLove: I CHANGED THE PASSWORD!

GreyWindFalcon: ...that's it?

RussianWolfLove: yea!

RussianWolfLove: why? isn't it funny?

J-dog4365: HA! Tyson is more funnier than you tala

RussianWolfLove: HEY!

StillGay: hehe

StillGay: I thought it was amusing

J-dog4364: ya right the only reason you are sayin' it was funny is cause you think tala is hot

StillGay: ...

RussianWolfLove: get...a...life

GreyWindFalcon: lol

StillGay: please shut up!

GreyWindFalcon: ...you don't say please when you tell someone to shut up

J-dog4365: well nick is a little mentally chalenged

StillGay: HEY!

GreyWindFalcon: lmfao

RussianWolfLove: THAT'S SO FUNNY! AHAHHAHAHAHHAH!

J-dog4365: ...it wasn't that funny wolf boy...

RussianWolfLove: what'd ya call me?

J-dog4365: wolf boy?

RussianWolfLove: YOU SHALL DIE BLACK KID!

J-dog4365: ...was that an insult?

RussianWolfLove: maybe...

J-dog4365: dude! my momma can insult me better than that!

RussianWolfLove: 0.0

RussianWolfLove: i give up

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Sorry if it is short...i hope all liked it though**

**R&R**

**-DS411-**


	14. Tala Hiwatari

**YEA! Well here's chapter...umm...well I don't know what chapter this is but who cares...all that matters is that I know the title. hehehe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade because I would have never CANCELED it**

**Note: I need more people for my army...whiteHikariwings has joined.**

**Note: mythicalspirit14...come join me in my quest to take over along with whitehikarwings lol**

**Warning: tala swears**

**CONFUSION NOTE: Tala is on Kai's screen name...not Kai. Kai is gonna get a knew screen name but this is the only time Tala is gonna use his screen name...confuse you?**

**Note: I named this chapter tala Hiwatari because Tala is using kai's screen name**

**enjoy...**

**0-0-0-0--0-0-0-0**

**HiwatariFlammer - Tala**

**Science nerd - Kenny**

**PerfectPrincess - Hilary**

**Aqua Tornado - Sago**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

HiwatariFlammer has signed in.

Aqua Torndao is back.

Aqua Tornado: ...kai?

HiwatariFlammer: hehe...

HiwatariFlammer: yes?

PerfectPrincess: did you just type 'he...he?'

HiwatariFlammer: -nods-

Aqua Tornado: umm...kai

HiwatariFlammer: yes!

Aqua Tornado: are you on the phone?

HiwatariFlammer: NOoooooo

Aqua Tornado: well I seem to be talking to you right now

HiwatariFlammer: ...he's an imposter

Aqua Tornado: Ooookay

PerfectPrincess: i'm weirded out

Science nerd: i'm freaked out

HiwatariFlammer: oh just shut up!

Aqua Tornado: HA! it's you I knew it!

HiwatariFlammer: huh?

PerfectPrincess: oh yes it makes sence now!

HiwatariFlammer: WHAT?

Science nerd: you tala...

HiwatariFlammer: NO!

Aqua Tornado: prove it -smiles-

HiwatariFlammer: umm...well...how do you expect me to do that?

Science nerd: are you gay or straight

HiwatariFlammer: -frowns- straight

PerfectPrincess: if you were gay who'd you go out with

HiwatariFlammer: -grits teeth- ray

Aqua Tornado: what's your fav number?

HiwatariFlammer: ...you know my fav number?

Aqua Tornado: not Tala's but I know Kai's

HiwatariFlammer: ...not...tala

PerfectPrincess: then anwser the question

HiwatariFlammer: umm...1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,027

Science nerd: please tell me that's not correct

Aqua Tornado: it's -laughs nervously- correct

PerfectPrincess: Ooops

HiwatariFlammer: I SO WIN!

PerfectPrincess: TALA!

HiwatariFlammer: -.- aw fuck

Science nerd: knew it

Aqua Tornado: -shakes head- this so figures

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Warning: got any ideas people? hehe i am so hyper**

**Glad you guys liked it...if you didn't like it then oh well.**

**Question: you know what? why do people sometimes put R&R at the end when they have already read? I'm confused...lol**

**R&R -the new meaning for R&R is review...review. but only when it is at the bottom of the fic!-**

**-DS411-**


	15. Girl Talk

**Okay this chapter is deciated to AnimeGirl329 because she was the first to sign my petition on the petitionspot website so this is how I repay her. She did give me a good idea for this chapter but I forgot it so I came up with a new one so I hope you all and AnimGirl329 like it!**

**Note: ...guy talk ...**

**Disclamier: ...i do not own beyblade...for now**

**enjoy...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**PerfectPrincess - Hilary**

**angelBYday - Misty**

**demonicdeamonBYnight - Angel**

**Pink&White4Lfe - Mariah**

**Sharkbabyblue - Mariam**

**Indianmatchmaker - TigerLily**

**TroubleMaker5000 - Nikki**

**littleCUTIE000 - May**

**HOTnerd - Emily**

**0-0-0-00--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

TroubleMaker5000: hey this is cool!

TroubleMaker5000: all the girls are on!

HOTnerd: interesting

angelBYday: ...let's talk about guys!

littleCUTIE000: -squeals-

demonicdeamonBYnight: who do you all like out of the BBA team?

PerfectPrincess: I like tyson

HOTnerd: we all new that hilary

PerfectPrincess: ya but he doesn't

HOTnerd: 0.o;

White&Pink4Lfe: I like Raymond and Kevin

PerfectPrincess is away.

angelBYday: really?

White&Pink4Lfe: yup!

HOTnerd: i like kenny

TroubleMaker5000: no dur...

HOTnerd: hey! watch it...-growls-

TroubleMaker5000: or what? you gonna science me to death?

HOTnerd: don't make me hurt you

TroubleMaker5000: HA! that's a big laugh

Indianmatchmaker: ENOUGH!

HOTnerd has signed off.

Indianmatchmaker: ...my head is starting to hurt

TroubleMaker5000: fine...I like Kai

Indianmatchmaker: I like Raymond

White&Pink4Lfe: BACK OFF HE'S MINE!

Indianmatchmaker: ...

Sharkbabyblue: I like max

demoniacdemonBYnight: ya me too

Sharkbabyblue: so cool!

angelBYday: I like mushra and Kai

littleCUTIE000: I LIKE IAN!

White&Pink4Lfe: 0.0

Sharkbabyblue: you like the big nosed creep?

littleCUTIE000: he doesn't have a big nose anymore...

Sharkbabyblue: so...

littleCUTIE000: SHUT UP!

Sharkbabyblue: okay okay you don't have to get all affencive about it

Sharkbabyblue: geesh

White&Pink4Lfe: ...i want chocolate...

angelBYday: hmmmm...sweet armoia of sugar...I WANT SOME!

White&Pink4Lfe: fly to China and get some

angelBYday: ...OKAY!

demonaicdemonBYnight: i am so comming!

demonaicdemonBYnight has signed off.

angelBYday has signed off.

Sharkbabyblue: -pouts- i want chocolate...

littleCUTIE000 has signed off.

Indianmatchmaker has signed off.

Sharkbabyblue: -pouts- i still want chocolate!

TroubleMaker5000: why?

Sharkbabyblue: because it's good and I'm PMS'n it

TroubleMaker5000: are you sure you still want some?

Sharkbabyblue: ya...why?

TroubleMaker5000: well...you will...umm...GET MORE FAT!

TroubleMaker500: hehe

TroubleMaker5000 has signed off.

Sharkbabyblue: ...

Sharkbabyblue: ...

Sharkbabyblue: HEY! SHE CALLED ME FAT!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-00--0-0-0-0-00-0--0-0-0-0-**

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't all that funny but like the other chapters I tried to end it with something funny.**

**R&R**

**-DS411-**


	16. Summer VayKay

**Okay everybody I have decided to start this back up again. YEA! lol anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter...can't remember the chapter number but who cares hehe.**

**Update: China is unfortunatly winning again so I'm giving up there...so sad! But I'm moving on to Japan and hopefully they won't be so tough.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade until it is put back on the air...everything else I do own except for you people. hehe**

**Enjoy...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Fire Is Hell - Kai

WhiteTigerNeko - Ray

HellBird5.0 - Mushra

stillnumberone - Tyson

**0-0-0-0-0-00--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

stillnumberone: don't you guys just love summer vaykay?

Fire Is Hell: ...no

stillnumberone: 0.0

WhiteTigerNeko: you like school?

Fire Is Hell: no

stillnumberone: is that all you can say right now kai?

Fire Is Hell: no

stillnumberone: ...

Fire Is Hell: no

stillnumberone: I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING

HellBird5.0: shut up

WhiteTigerNeko: 0.0 he speaks!

HellBird5.0: -.-

Fire Is Hell: no

HellBird5.0: WILL YOU STOP THAT

Fire Is Hell: NOoooooo

stillnumberone: kai you are so straight

Fire Is Hell: NOoo- HEY!

stillnumberone: hehe

WhiteTigerNeko: he got ya there Kai

stillnumberone: -sings marrily- kai is gay, kai is gay, kai is ga-

Fire Is Hell: don't make me come over there granger...-gives dirty look-

HellBird5.0: be careful Tyson you might upset the Hiwatari gayness

WhiteTigerNeko: lmfao

Fire Is Hell: I swear if you guys don't cut it out I will march my ass over to your houses and I shall make you guys wish you were never born!

WhiteTigerNeko: l..l

WhiteTigerNeko: shutting up now

stillnumberone: ...yEeeea, I better go now...grandpa wants me too...umm...TAKE OUT THE TRASH...BYE!

stillnumberone has logged off.

Fire Is Hell: -looks towards Ray-

WhiteTigerNeko: -gulp- I...umm...think Tyson...needs my...ahhhh...help! YA that's it help! bye Kai!

WhiteTigerNeko has signed off.

Fire Is Hell: well?

HellBird5.0: fuck you don't scare me hiwatari

Fire Is Hell: 0.o;

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Well I hope you guys liked it...it felt good to post this chapter up...i missed writing this lol.**

**R&R**

**-DS411-**


	17. Monsters that live under my bed

**Yes! another chapter...hehe...i'm so excited. I hope you all like this one i tried to make it as funny as possible**

**Update: I CONQUERED JAPAN! NOW ONTO EGYPT!**

**Petition update: i am sending out the petition form july 25...did i already annouce that? oh well!**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill**

**Random moment: ...funny faces make me laugh...MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...haha...hahahaha...hehe...bwha...hahah...MWHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHA**

**okay i'm done**

**Enjoy...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

sugarismybestfriend - Max

Science nerd - Kenny

PerfectPrincess - Hilary

Aqua Tornado - Sago

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-0-0-0**

Science nerd has signed on.

Aqua Tornado: oh look here comes the party master

PerfectPrincess: ...are you serious?

Aqua Tornado: 0.o;

Aqua Tornado: sarcasim hilary it's called sarcasim

PerfectPrincess: Oooooh

Science nerd: thank you sago...thank you

Aqua Tornado: YOU'RE WELCOME KENNY!

sugarismybestfriend: hehe

sugarismybestfriend: someone is eating sugar!

Aqua Tornado: -looks around room-

Aqua Tornado: who? me?

Science nerd: NOoooo

Science nerd: the monsters that live under your bed

sugarismybestfriend: ...they're monsters under beds?

Aqua Tornado: OMG! I ASKED MY DAD IF THAT WAS TRUE WHEN I WAS FIVE AND HE SAID NO!

sugarismybestfriend: 0.0 the chief is wicked smart so he must be telling the truth!

Aqua Tornado: help...me

sugarismybestfriend: i think I'm gonna cry

Aqua Tornado: seriously?

sugarismybestfriend: -smirks nervously- noooo

Aqua Tornado: okay good because at first I thought you were going all girly on me

PerfectPrincess: -shakes head- oh brother

Science nerd: you guys?

Aqua Tornado: ya

sugarismybestfriend: shhh! i am looking under my bed

Science nerd: THERE ARE NO MONSTERS!

sugarismybestfriend: WHAT?

Aqua Tornado: omfg! you lied to use? -face turns white-

Science nerd: -.-

PerfectPrincess: shame on you kenny

PerfectPrincess: you know not to mess with their less devolped brain cells

Science nerd: my fault

Aqua Tornado: ...highly...devolped brain...cells?

PerfectPrincess: ugh! you are so pathetic

Aqua Tornado: NO! MAX IS JUST A BAD INFLUANCE!

sugarismybestfriend: AM NOT!

Aqua Tornado: oh okay whatever you say maxie

sugarismybestfriend: thank you

Aqua Tornado: ...that was sarcasim max...sarcasim...

PerfectPrincess: oh boy here we go again

sugarismybestfriend: evil laughter! MWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA

Aqua Tornado: BWHAHAHAHHAHAHA

Science nerd: i'm officaly freaked out now

PerfectPrincess: me too kenny

PerfectPrincess: me too

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Hope you all liked it.**

**Thank you: to all who reviewed the last chapter and the chapters before that. I thank you people who are reading this fic. I thank you people who have just read this chapter and I thank the people who are going to review. **

**R&R**

**-DS411-**

**PS.: in the last chapter kai changed his screen name...hehe**


	18. Laughing Contest

Hope you guys enjoy this one...i know I enjoyed making it...MWHAHAHHAHA

Disclaimer: I OWN ALL...yes i even own beyblade...BUT i didn't take it off the air...promise...hehe

Max: Hahaha!

Enjoy...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

whiteVSblack - Yin

blackVSwhite - Yan

angelBYday - Misty

demonicdeamonBYnight - Angel

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0

blackVSwhite: LETS COMPETE IN A LAUGHING CONTEST!

demonicdeamonBYnight: a what?

blackVSwhite: a laughing contest! we see who has the best online evil laugh...or funny laugh!

angelBYday: you gotta be kidding me...

whiteVSblack: this should be fun

angelBYday: what do you mean by fun?

whiteVSblack: ...sarcasim...

angelBYday: yup

blackVSwhite: ME FIRST!

demonicdeamonBYnight: Oooookay

blackVSwhite: HahahahahahaHAheheheheheHAhehehehehHEhahahahha

whiteVSwhite: you sca-

blackVSwhite: hahahahaHEhahahhahaHAhhehehehe

demonicdeamonBYnight: done ye-

blackVSwhite: AHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHEEHEHEHHEHAHAHHAHA...

angelBYday: -.-

blackVSwhite: ha...ha...DONE!

angelBYday: oh my fuckin' god...i am going to die

whiteVSblack: can i die with you?

angelBYday: sure why not?

blackVSwhite: hehe

blackVSwhite: angel it's your turn!

demonicdeamonBYnight: okay...umm...

demonicdeamonBYnight: ROFLMFAOTDUTDIDASOASFHH

blackVSwhite: HAHAHAHHA that was great

angelBYday: what the fuck?

demonicdeamonBYnight: must I explain everything to you?

angelBYday: HEY! who's the oldest!

demonicdeamonBYnight: rolls on floor laughing my fuckin' ass off to death until the day i die and so on and so forth ha ha

angelBYday: oh well that makes sence

whiteVSblack: i kno right

demonicdeamonBYnight: okay then if you guys think you are so smart let's here you stupid so smart laughs

angelByday: fine

angelBYday: MWhahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...HAhahahahahaha

demonicdeamonBYnight: ...that's dads laugh

angelBYday: hey, someone had to take over the family laugh...-smirks-

whiteVSblack: nice

whiteVSblack: HWhahahahahahhahahahhahahahahHAhahhahahhahahahhaHWHAHAHAHAHAHHA...

angelBYday: okay now that was just messed up

blackVSwhite: you got that right

demonicdeamonBYnight: -nodds head-

whiteVSblack: o.o

whiteVSblack: you guys suck

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Okay any medical injuries from reading this shall be taken up with the board of laughing society. I am not responsable for anydeaths while reading this chapter either...hehe okay maybe just one...hehe -laughs nervoisly-

have a great summer!

Max: SUMMER MEANS SUGAR!

Me: yes max...summer means sugar...

Kai: ...don't encourage him

Me: shut up! remember I took over Russia so back off.

Kai: 0.0

Max: YOU HAVEN'T TAKEN OVER AMERICA

Me: ...my friend owns america you idiot

Max: ...help!

Kai: R&R so I can rule you

Max: BYE!

-DS411-


	19. Myspace

YEA!

Disclaimer: Tom owns myspace not I ...I just own everything else

Enjoy...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

StillGay - Nick

J-dog4356 - Jake

EVILDEMON - Brooklyn

RussianWolfLove - Tala

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

RussianWolfLove has signed on.

RussianWolfLove: ...shit

EVILDEMON: you shit yourself?

RussianWolfLove: no I didn't shit myself you friggen idiot!

EVILDEMON: then what did you do?

EVILDEMON: and why did ya say sit

EVILDEMON: ...shit...stupid typos

J-dog4365: 0.o; you startin' to really freak me out man

EVILDEMON: -.- grrrrr

RussianWolfLove: ...we are getting off topic!

EVILDEMON: were we even on a topic?

RussianWolfLove: YES!

EVILDEMON: Oh...didn't even notice -smiles-

RussianWolfLove: anyway! the reason why I said SHIT was because I entered a room full of IDIOTS!

StillGay: but tala...aren't you an idiot?

RussianWolfLove: ...that's besides the point NICK!

StillGay: okay...so ummm what's goin' on?

J-dog4365: o.0

RussianWolfLove: umm...nothing

EVILDEMON: OOH OOH! -raises hand-

StillGay: yes brooklyn?

EVILDEMON: I GOT A MYSPACE!

J-dog4365: a what?

EVILDEMON: A MYSPACE!

J-dog4365: ya but what's a myspace?

EVILDEMON: it's umm...a ummm...it's like a...

RussianWolfLove: its a place online that you go to

RussianWolfLove: a teen named Tom made it up

RussianWolfLove: it's a url website were you can costumize your on page and have so much stupid fuckin' f'n fun

J-dog4365: oh well that makes sence

J-dog4365: i think...

StillGay: Tala

RussianWolfLove: yes?

StillGay: why do you fuckin' swear? It's quite rude and I hate when people fuckin' swear you under stand me!

RussianWolfLove: you people are messed up!

RussianWolfLove has signed off.

StillGay: hehe

J-dog4365: sometimes I just don't understand you

StillGay: YUPPERZ! I know

J-dog4365: -shakes head in shame-

EVILDEMON: MYSPACE F'N ROCKS!

StillGay is away.

EVILDEMON: ...hello?

J-dog4365: dude! just go away!

EVILDEMON: ...

EVILDEMON is away.

StillGay has returned from away.

StillGay: 'bout time

J-dog4365: yup

EVILDEMON's message away service: I GOT AN EFFIN' MYSPACE PEOPLE! CHECK IT OUT AT myspace-IAMRULEROFTHEEFFIN'WORLD . com

StillGay: ...wow

J0dog4365: I'm afraid

StillGay: yup

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00

Well I hope you guys liked the chapter

Note: don't type in the stupid url thingy because it's not real ppl hehe

R&R

-DS411-


	20. Mariah gets a bunny

**Thanks you to all who reviewed and gave me ideas...i will be using them soon PROMISE!**

**Note: no animals were harmed in the making of this fic**

**Enjoy...**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

GreyWindFalcon - Bryan

Little short small - Kevin

LionsHeart - Lee

Pink&White4Lfe - Mariah

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

GreyWindFalcon: ...is there any idiots in here?

LionsHeart: besides you? nope

GreyWindFalcon: ha ha very funny

LionHeart: yea i kno

Little short small: I'm bored

Little short small: what are you guys up to?

GreyWindFalcon: well obviously nothing since we are talking on this stupid chat thingy

LionHeart: ...great choice of words there Bryan

GreyWindFalcon: oh just be quiet lee

GreyWindFalcon: why don't you just go off and buy your self some cat nip and get high why don't ya

Little short small: Ooooooh he called you a cat

GreyWindFalcon: ...

LionHeart: i hate you...

Pink&White4Lfe has signed on.

GreyWindFalcon: OH NO!

Pink&White4Lfe: well it's nice to see you too bryan

LionHeart: what you want Mariah?

Pink&White4Lfe: OH YEA

Little short small: ...i hate caps

Pink&White4Lfe: ...I DON'T CARE

Pink&White4Lfe: GUESS WHAT!

LionHeart: what?

Pink&White4Lfe: GUESS!

GreyWindFalcon: -girly voice/sarcasim- OMG! YOUR LIKE MOVING AWAY FOREVER?

Little short small: lmfao

Pink&White4Lfe: NO!

Pink&White4Lfe: I GOT A BUNNY!

Little short small: a what?

Pink&White4Lfe: a-bun-ny

Little short small: Oooookay

GreyWindFalcon: don't cats eat those?

LionsHeart: we are not cats!

GreyWindFalcon: oh settel down pussy cat

LionsHeart: -.-

Pink&White4Lfe: anyway

Pink&White4Lfe: SHE is so cute! she is brown and on the sides of her she has a blue-ish/grey-ish color. Her little eyes are adorable because they are like so brown and she is JUST a BABY! I can't think of a name for her though?

Little short small: how 'bout brownie?

Pink&White4Lfe: nope...that's a guys name

LionsHeart: ...k

GreyWindFalcon: I KNOW!

Pink&White4Lfe: amuse me bryan

GreyWindFalcon: SHIT BUTT

GreyWindFalcon: OR EVEN BETTER SHIT HEAD!

Pink&White4Lfe: okay you know what? you gotta go NOW!

GreyWindFalcon: HA! no way I'm enjoying myself now

GreyWindFalcon: hehe

Little short small: 0.o; little things amuse you don't they

GreyWindFalcon: no that's tala...I like shiny things

LionsHeart: figures

Pink&White4Lfe: you guys are no help i'm going to call Mariam and ask for her help bye!

Pink&White4Lfe has gone mobile.

Little short small: I'm bored...

GreyWindFalcon: yea me too

LionsHeart: you know what?

GreyWindFalcon: what?

LionsHeart: Mariah was supposed to pick up duck for supper

Little short small: and your point

LionsHeart: ...instead

LionsHeart: SHE PICKED UP A FRIGGEN BUNNY!

GreyWindFalcon: you could always eat the bunny?

LionsHeart: 0.0

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Glad you all liked it...if you didn't then why are you still reading?**

**Note: you wanna give Mariah help with her bunny problem? Because this is gonna come up again. If you think you know a name for her...cute bunny then let me know in the review.**

**R&R**

**-DS411-**


	21. The Chocolate Trick

**Sorry for the long wait guys I was thinkin' up on how to write this one...sorry if it is a little short**

**Note: everybody who sent me an Idea I just want to let you know I will be using it**

**STORY NOTE: I used everybodies bunny idea in this fic...if I missed anybodies then please tell me and well I am so sorry if I did!**

**Disclaimer: HI!**

**Enjoy...**

0-0-0-0-0-00--0-0-0-0-0-0

Shark baby blue - Mariam

Indianmatchmaker - TigerLily

littleCUTIE000 - May

TroubleMaker5000 - Nikki

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shark baby blue: GUYS!

Indianmatchmaker: GIRLS!

Shark baby blue: -.-

Shark baby blue: yea whatever

TroubleMaker5000: so what's up?

Shark baby blue: oh yea...MARIAH GOT A BUNNY!

litleCUTIE000: really!

Shark baby blue: YES!

Indianmatchmaker: cute

Shark baby blue: yup and she called me yesterday so I could help her name it

Indianmatchmaker: SOooooo?

Shark baby blue: well I gave her two suggestions

Shark baby blue: one was shatu (Shi-two) and the other was Dakota

Shark baby blue: Shatu means Shit head two

littleCUTIE000: I like Shatu it's a funny name

Shark baby blue: yea but Mariah doesn't know what it means so don't tell her

littleCUTIE000: promise

Indianmatchmaker: I think she should name it Usagi!

TroubleMaker5000: 0.o; Usagi? are you friggen seriouse?

Indianmatchmaker: yup!

Shark baby blue: lol no way

Indianmatchmaker: fine...how 'bout...bunny or NO wait umm- BABY!

littleCUTIE000: nope

littleCUTIE000: still like Shatu

Shark baby blue: me too

Indianmatchmaker: you guys are so dumb

Shark baby blue: oh just shut up

Indianmatchmaker: ...grrrr

TroubleMaker5000: I like chocolate

littleCUTIE000: me too!

TroubleMaker5000: so you agree with me?

littleCUTIE000: heck yea

TroubleMaker5000: how 'bout you Mariam?

Shark baby blue: girl who wouldn't love chocolate?

TroubleMaker5000: yes! I know right

Indianmatchmaker: yea chocolate is a good name

Shark baby blue: WAIT A MI-

TroubleMaker5000: then it's settled I will call mariah tonight!

littleCUTIE000: NOoooooo!

Indianmatchmaker: dundundun

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Next chapter comming soon**

**Note: ideas would be most welcomed**

**Thank you all!**

**R&R**

**-DS411-**


	22. You Flipped Me Off!

**Okay sorry if there has been a long wait. **

**THANK YOU: ppl who reviewed this fic and the last chapter. Thank for the ideas that I haven't used YET! **

**NOTE: mythicalspirit14; 'I forgot the idea you gave me so I had to come up with another one...darn it I should have saved the convo...lol.'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade**

**GREAT NEWS AND...bad news: someone on told me that the people of beyblade would place it back on the air if someone rounded up sixty signatures and well I GOT MORE THAN THAT. But the little bad news it that I don't know where to send it to. Do I send it to Jetix cable providers or the people who made the dubed version of beyblade OR the ppl who made beyblade originaly. If you guys can help me that would be great.**

**lol I am so needy. lol**

**Enjoy...**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

HOT nerd - Emily

Numba1bbJock - Michael

TwoFaced6787 - Zeo

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Numba1bbJock: okay here's the deal

Numba1bbJock: I don't want us talking about something stupid alright?

HOT nerd: why not?

Numba1bbJock: because it's dumb and the stupidness has been going around lately

TwoFaced6787: I can see how

HOT nerd: lol

Numba1bbJock: SO! we are gonna talk about SPORTS!

HOT nerd: ...your kiding right?

TwoFaced6787: please say your kidding!

HOT nerd: don't think he is

Numba1bbJock: what is your guys fav baseball team

TwoFaced6787: he isn't

TwoFaced6787: I like Yankees

HOT nerd: I like the White socks

TwoFaced6787: you mean Red socks

HOT nerd: nope...the white

TwoFaced6787: Oooookay

Numba1bbJock: I LOVE the Red socks

TwoFaced6787: what a surprise

Numba1bbJock: -.-

Numba1bbJock: shut up you wise ass

TwoFaced6787: wow I didn't know asses could be wise

HOT nerd: hehe me neither

Numba1bbJock: oh just shut up!

TwoFaced6787: now don't be mean -points finger at Michael-

Numba1bbJock: HOW DARE YOU FLIP ME OFF!

TwoFaced6787: 0.0 what!

HOT nerd: uh oh

HOT nerd: bye bye Zeo

HOT nerd has signed off.

Numba1bbJock: Just wait until I go down to Japan next month!

Numba1bbJock: I will use your small little head as a FRIGGEN BALL!

TwoFaced6787: a soft ball?

Numba1bbJock: NO! A BASE BALL

TwoFaced6787: ouch...

Numba1bbJock: you little Jerk

Numba1bbJock has signed off.

TwoFaced6787: well he sure needs anger managment

TwoFaced6787: but then again it could be just the fact that he's an American

TwoFaced6787: yup that must be it

TwoFaced6787: ...wait...am I talking to myself?

TwoFaced6787: OMG! I AM TURNING INTO MAX

TwoFaced6787: EVERYBODY RUN!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Sorry if this was so short guys I was running out of Ideas.**

**I DIDN'T: I DID NOT mean to affened Americans because well I am one. So do not think I meant to because I didn't.**

**R&R**

**-DS411-**


	23. I RUVE KAI

**Hope yeaz like.**

**Disclaimer: I dont' own this idea...Llama Princess offered me this idea and I promised her I would put it up**

**Note: I will now be placing everyones ideas up! YEA!**

**Enjoy**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-000-0-0-0-0

Fire Is Hell - Kai

IRUVEKAI - rabid stalker girl

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

IRUVEKAI: OMG

IRUVEKAI: OMG

IRUVEKAI: -squeals- OMG!

Fire Is Hell: What!

IRUVEKAI: it's you!

Fire Is Hell: excuse me?

IRUVEKAI: it's you! It's really you!

IRUVEKAI: is it you!

Fire Is Hell: umm...is me who?

IRUVEKAI: KAI! are you kai?

Fire Is Hell: if I say yes are you gonna track me down and kill me?

IRUVEKAI: ...i hope not

Fire Is Hell: well then yes I am Kai

IRUVEKAI: OMG

IRUVEKAI: OMG

IRUVEKAI: -squeals- OMG! IT'S REALLY KAI HIWATARI!

Fire Is Hell: please tell me that your screen name means you love another Kai

IRUVEKAI: nope!

IRUVEKAI: I love you Kai

Fire Is Hell: oh god

IRUVEKAI: let's get married!

Fire Is Hell: NO!

IRUVEKAI: -pouts- why not?

Fire Is Hell: -.-

Fire Is Hell: BECAUSE I DONT' KNOW YOU!

IRUVEKAI: well

IRUVEKAI: my name is Sally

IRUVEKAI: i am 16

IRUVEKAI: i have blonde hair

Fire Is Hell: that explains a lot

IRUVEKAI: i have brown eyes

IRUVEKAI: i am 5'4

IRUVEKAI: and I way 110lbs

IRUVEKAI: OH! and I love animals, my family and monopoly! BUT, I love you the MOST

IRUVEKAI: now you know me so let's get married okay?

Fire Is Hell: 0.0

Fire Is Hell: okay let me try to break all this information down for you before I tell it

Fire Is Hell: first off I-haven't-met-you

Fire Is Hell: second I don't date blondes

Fire Is Hell: and finally...

Fire Is Hell: I don't date ppl who possibley stalk me and JUST ASK ME TO MARRY THEM!

IRUVEKAI: BUT I RUVE YOU KAI

Fire Is Hell: what are you scooby doo or something cut that out!

IRUVEKAI: but kai -pouts-

Fire Is Hell: what now?

IRUVEKAI: ...I love you

Fire Is Hell: -.- shoot me now

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Well I most certainly hope you guys liked this chapter**

**Thanks to all who reviewed**

**R&R**

**-DS411-**


	24. Hiro and the Hooker

**Hehehe this one should be good**

**PLOT: Hiro meets this lady who gives him her aim for an online job applicatoin talk thingy. Well the lady is actually a hooker and stripper and Hiro signed up the wrong job...lol.**

**Disclaimer: this idea was given to me by my best friend on AIM Bekah...she is not a memeber of and not a fan of beyblade but she helped me out anyway**

**Enjoy**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

HGBlitz84 - Hiro

STFUbaby- interview lady/stripper

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

STFUbaby: so Mr. Granger you think you are actually ready for this kind of job?

HGBlitz84: how hard could it be to sell stuff?

STFUbaby: well it depends

STFUBaby: may I ask you a couple of question Mr. Granger?

HGBlitz84: call me Hiro and sure

STFUbaby: okay Hiro

STFUbaby: first question I would like to ask you is what is your height?

HGBlitz84: 5'9

STFUbaby: how bout your weight

HGBlitz84: 154lbs

STFUbaby: very good

STFUbaby: what is your eye color Hiro

HGBlitz84: brown but what does that have to do with a job interview?

STFUbaby: a lot

STFUbaby: lets move on

STFUbaby: have you had any expierance with this type of occupation?

HGBlitz84: well I sold stuff online before

STFUbaby: like what stuff

HGBlitz84: furnature, clothing brands, toys, stuff like that...like on Ebay

STFUbaby: oh really

HGBlitz84: yes

STFUbaby: have you handled selling yourself though?

HGBlitz84: what!

STFUbaby: okay guess not

STFUbaby: Hiro are you a virgin?

HGBlitz84: well no bu-

STFUbaby: that's perfect!

STFUbaby: we really want all our members to meet the sexual need first

HGBlitz84: ...

STFUbaby: so are you gay?

HGBlitz84: NOoooooo

STFUbaby: well do you like to perform

HGBlitz84: no

STFUbaby: hmmm...that might be a problem but I the other guys could probably fix that

HGBlitz84: okay lady what kind of job IS THIS?

STFUbaby: a strip club application

HGBlitz84: WHAT!

STFUbaby: you heard me

HGBlitz84: I though you said this was a bussiness application?

STFUbaby: yea you are also able to become a hooker and SELL yourself

HGBlitz84: OMG!

HGBlitz84: I DON'T WANT THIS JOB

STFUCbaby: okay that's allyou had to say

HGBlitz84: OMG! I NEED TO GO!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-

**Poor Hiro**

**Hiro: yea poor me**

**Me: i love you hiro**

**Hiro: yea right**

**R&R**

**-DS411-**


	25. Penguin Toaster

**Well there is not much to say for this chapter except for the fact me friend mythicalspirit14 gave me the idea which I put at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I own Russia -half of it-, I own Japan, I own Italy -half of it-, I own AIM, I own this fic -even though some ideas where given to me-, I DON'T own china -i am sad now-, I DON'T own Egypt -yet-, AND I DON'T own beyblade until it is aired again.**

**Note: thanks for all who reviewed**

**Enjoy...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**stillnumberone - Tyson**

**sugarismybestfriend - Max**

**Little short small - Kevin**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**sugarismybestfriend has signed on.**

sugarismybestfriend: heyz!

stillnumberone: heyz

Little short small: hi...

Little short small: sup?

sugarismybestfriend: nothing...

stillnumberone: YOU GOT SUGAR!

sugarismybestfriend: yupperz

Little short small: GRrrreeeeeeaaaatttt

sugarismybestfriend: I'm hyperz

stillnumberone: lol i kno

Little shot small: what's with all the Z's?

sugarismybestfriend: DO NOT QUESTION ME!

Little short small: Oooooookay

sugarismybestfriend: HEhahahhahahhhahahha

Little short small: what are you a witch?

sugarismybestfriend: nope! I'm a max

stillnumberone: yup and I'm a Tyson

Little short small: ...not what I meant

stillnumberone: I HAVE A QUESTOIN

Little short small: does it have to do with food?

stillnumberone: no

Little short small: well that's a first

stillnumberone: WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE COLOR!

sugarismybestfriend: neon! like bright yellow, green, pink, anything that is bright and shiney!

Little short small: ...figures

stillnumberone: I like the color blue, don't know why but i think it is kind of prettyful

Little short small: prettyful?

Little short small: that's not even a word you idiot

stillnumberone: so?

Little short small: -gives tyson a dirty look-

sugarismybestfriend: KEVIN LIKES TYSON!

Little short small: what!

Little short small: No I don't!

sugarismybestfriend: YOU GAVE HIM A DIRTY LOOK...KEVIN LOVES TYSON!

Little short small: get your mind out of the gutter! I'm not gay!

stillnumberone: i shall be scard for life

Little short small: ENOUGH!

**Little short small has signed off.**

sugarismybestfriend: I AM THE GREATEST PENGUIN TOASTER IN THE WORLD!

sugarismybestfriend: fear me!

stillnumberone: 0.o;

sugarismybestfriend: it was on a game I played and I won

stillnumberone: oh well that makes much more sence

sugarismybestfriend: yea I kno

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Well that's it hope yea liked it, next chapter is comming later on Today I PROMISE.**

**NOTE: any ideas for this fic? let me know and I'll get to work**

**R&R**

**-DS411-**


	26. Ray is Mine

**This chapter is gonna hopefully be funny.**

**THANK YOU: AnimeGurl329 for this idea**

**Disclaimer: you know what I own and don't own**

**Enjoy**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Fire Is Hell - Kai**

**RussianWolfLove - Tala**

**White Tiger Neko - Ray**

**pinkISperfect - Mariah**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

RussianWolfLove: hey ray

White Tiger Neko: hi Tala

RussianWolfLove: how you doin'

White Tiger Neko: uhhh...good...i guess

pinkISperfect: so Ray do you wanna hang out tonight?

White Tiger Neko: with you?

pinkISperfect: yes

White Tiger Neko: and Lee and maybe Kevin or Gary?

pinkISperfect: no

pinkISperfect: just me and you

White Tiger Neko: oh well I can't

pinkISperfect: and why not

White Tiger Neko: I have to umm...ummm...GO FOR A WALK

pinkISperfect: alll night?

White Tiger Neko: yup!

RussianWolfLove: mind if I come Ray?

White Tiger Neko: not really

RussainWolfLove: perfect -smiles-

White Tiger Neko: umm tala why are you being so nice?

RussianWolfLove: -smiles- because I feel like it

pinkISperfect: BACK OFF LOVER BOY!

White Tiger Neko: 0.0

RussianWolfLove: what are you talking about?

pinkISperfect: I see what you are doing

pinkISperfect: you are just going on that walk with Ray because you like him and when I say like I mean LOVE

RussianWolfLove: that's silly

pinkISperfect: is it now?

White Tiger Neko: hold on guys!

White Tiger Neko: Tala I thought you loved Kai?

RussianWolfLove: I do but the phoenix doesn't want me

White Tiger Neko: AND I DO?

RussianWolfLove: I know we are different Ray but we can work things out

pinkISperfect: Ray! tell him you love me NOT him!

White Tiger Neko: oh boy...

RussianWolfLove: listen PUFF BALL, Ray doesn't like you because you suffacate him with love. Ray LOVES me because I know how to respect

pinkISperfect: yea right! your fuckin' Russian mutt and Ray's a cute little neko kitten. do you actually think you two will get along?

Fire Is Hell: HEY! WATCH WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT RUSSIAN'S YOU PINK THING!

pinkISperfect: sorry Kai...

Fire Is Hell: whatever

RussianWolfLove: well mariah have you ever heard the saying 'you can always teach and old dog new tricks'?

pinkISperfect: yea...?

RussianWolfLove: well if I am a dog then I will learn to care for my little Ray

White Tiger Neko: i am really starting to feel uncomfortable here...

pinkISperfect: HE IS NOT YOUR LITTLE RAY

pinkISperfect: HE IS MY BOYFRIEND SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST BUZZ OFF

White Tiger Neko: boyfriend! since when?

pinkISperfect: shut up raymond!

Fire Is Hell: -chuckles-

White Tiger Neko: -.-

RussianWolfLove: BARK!

Fire Is Hell: what the fuck?

pinkISperfect: MEOW

White Tiger Neko: hold me

RussianWolfLove: BACK OFF PUSSY CAT

pinkISperfect: MUTT

RussianWolfLove: CAT

pinkISperfect: MU-

White Tiger Neko: STOP IT!

White Tiger Neko: I don't like you Tala okay

pinkISperfect: yes!

White Tiger Neko: and I dont' like you either mariah

White Tiger Neko: you are my freind and that is ALL

White Tiger Neko: tala youa re my friend as well and I'M NOT GAY

RussianWolfLove: ...

White Tiger Neko: now make up you two

pinkISperfect: fine...

pinkISperfect: i'm sorry

RussianWolfLove: ...me too

pinkISperfect: let's hug! -smiles-

RussianWolfLove: NO WAY!

White Tiger Neko: Tala -growls-

RussianWolfLove: fine

pinkISperfect: -hugs Tala-

RussianWolfLove: -hugs mariah-

pinkISperfect: i'm happy now

RussianWolfLove: wish I was

White Tiger Neko: glad you guys made up

White Tiger Neko: now I'm gonna go because I have to go for that real long walk now

White Tiger Neko: BYE!

**White Tiger Neko has signed off.**

pinkISperfect: ...so tala

RussianWolfLove: what?

pinkISperfect: who are you gonna crush on now?

RussianWolfLove: hmmm...

RussianWolfLove: KAI!

Fire Is Hell: what!

RussianWolfLove: I love you kai

Fire Is Hell: aw shit

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**GOOD NEWS: the good news is that I will be posting up a lot of chapters today and tomorrow**

**BAD NEWS: the bad news is that at chapter 30 this fic is done yes that is right it is done **

**MAYBE: but I will be making a notherone; maybe. but it might not be an AIM one...sorry**

**R&R**

**-DS411-**


	27. No more food please

**YEA! ANOTHER CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: this idea belongs to AnimeGirl329 -did i type that right?-**

**Enjoy...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**RussianWolfLove - Tala**

**GreyWindFalcon - Bryan**

**Fire Is Hell - Kai**

**HellBird5.0 - Mushra**

**stillnumberone - Tyson**

**0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-**

stillnumberone: you know what the best thing in life is?

Fire Is Hell: death?

HellBird5.0: girls?

RussianWolfLove: DOGS!

GreyWindFalcon: I highly doubt that is it

RussianWolfLove: so?

stillnumberone: FOOD!

HellBird5.0: -.-

HellBird5.0: food?

stillnumberone: yup!

stillnumberone: you got your dounuts, your chips, your pizza

GreyWindFalcon: does this envolve a long list?

stillnumberone: sure does

GreyWindFalcon: ...oh

stillnumberone: you got your ice cream, and popsciles, cake, rice, rice balls, sushi, ummm...PASt-

Fire Is Hell: shut-up

stillnumberone: no-salsa, tocoas, chille, burgers, CHEESE burgers, hot dogs, pea nu-

GreyWindFalcon: we get it

stillnumberone: -nuts, pie...hmmm, I like pie

HellBird5.0: you done yet?

stillnumberone: french fries...

HellBird5.0: guess not

stillnumberone: onion rings, lolly pops, licoarish,

RussianWolfLove: SPELLING MISTAKE!

GreyWindFalcon: 0.o;

stillnumberone: stake, ham, pork, pigs feet, duck, moose, deer, rabbit,

stillnumberone: cookies, cup cakes, chocolate, butter, bread, mayonaise,

Fire Is Hell: you ever gonna shut up?

HellBird5.0: i just asked that HIwatari

Fire Is Hell: I kno but I just want him to friggen shut up!

stillnumberone: KETCHUP!

RussianWolfLove: oh god!

GreyWindFalcon: save me now

RussianWolfLove: can I kill ya instead?

GreyWindFalcon: o.o no

stillnumberone: cina-

Fire Is Hell: Tyson I swear if you name off one more food I will shove my friggen fist down your throat

HellBird5.0: ewww

HellBird5.0: stick your hand in Tyson's mouth?

RussianWolfLove: how awful!

Fire Is Hell: ...be quiet

stillnumberone: -amen b-

Fire Is Hell: TYSON!

stillnumberone: what?

Fire Is Hell: -.-

stillnumberone: -BUNS

RussianWoflLove: Ahahahhahahhaha roflmfaotd

GreyWindFalcon: 0.0

GreyWindFalcon: you are so pathetic

stillnumberone: hmm I don't believe I can think of any more food

HellBird5.0: THANK GOD!

stillnumberone: no wait!

Fire Is Hell: ...help

stillnumberone: pretzels, fish, eggs, pancakes, waffles, ummm...

GreyWindFalcon: STOP IT!

GreyWindFalcon: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE

RussianWolfLove: calm down Bryan

GreyWindFalcon: calm down? CALM DOWN? ARE YOU CRAZY

GreyWindFalcon has signed off.

RussianWolfLove: uh oh...

stillnumberone: baccon, turkey, sassa-

stillnumberone: HEY BRYANS HERE!

Fire Is Hell: finally

stillnumberone: guys what can't touch the ground and is black and blue all over?

HellBird5.0: -evil smile- you tyson...you

stillnumberone: oh

stillnumberone: 0.0

stillnumberone is away.

RussianWolfLove: so how was every ones morning?

HellBird5.0: okay

Fire Is Hell: just perfect

RussianWolfLove: well that's good

stillnumber one has returned from away.

RussianWolfLove: DID YOU GET HIM BRYAN? DID YEA DID YEA?

stillnumberone: yup!

stillnumberone: tied him to the chair, duck taped his mouth shut and I'm gonna leave him there until his grandpa unties him

HellBird5.0: nice

Fire Is Hell: IT'S A MIRACLE!

stillnumberone: kai are you okay

Fire Is Hell: I am so happy -smirks-

RussianWolfLove: I bet you are sexy too

Fire Is Hell: ...don't start

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Well I have some great news. I might extend the fic a little longer...probably up to 35-40 chaps. YEA!**

**R&R**

**-DS411-**


	28. Do you wanna play the shadow game

**This is my most favorite chapter because it relates to my friend and I. We would always ask each other over and over again 'Do you want to play the Shadow game' and we would never stop. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**Enjoy...**

**Note: I am not sure if I have done this yet but I changed Mariah's screen name because it was getting on my nerves**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**sugarismybestfriend - Max**

**Indianmatchmaker - Tiger-Lily**

**stillnumberone - Tyson**

**Fire Is Hell - Kai**

**GreyWindFalcon - Bryan**

**RussianWolfLove - Tala**

**PINKisPERFECT - Mariah**

**PerfectPrincess - Hilary**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Indianmatchmaker: hello people!

PerfectPrincess: lol

PerfectPrincess: hyper aren't we?

Indianmatchmaker: yup

PerfectPrincess: -shakes head-

sugarismybestfriend has signed on.

stillnumberone has signed on.

stillnumberone: hey girls!

stillnumberone: MAXIE

sugarismybestfriend: TYSON

sugarismybestfriend: ...girls

Indianmatchmaker: what?

PerfectPrincess: leave!

sugarismybestfriend: do you wanna play the shadow game?

Indianmatchmaker: shadow game?

Indianmatchmaker: what's that?

stillnumberone: just say yes

PerfectPrincess: NO DON'T DO IT!

Indianmatchmaker: sure why not?

PerfectPrincess: -.-

PerfectPrincess: you never listen

Indianmatchmaker: ...so how does the game work max?

sugarismybestfriend: ...so how does the game work max?

Indianmatchmaker: huh?

sugarismybestfriend: huh?

Indianmatchmaker: stop it! I am asking you a question!

sugarismybestfriend: stop it! I am asking you a question!

Indianmatchmaker: MAX!

sugarismybestfriend: MAX!

PerfectPrincess: you should have listened

Indianmatchmaker: NOT NOW HILARY!

Indainmatchamker: JUST SHUT UP!

sugarismybestfriend: NOT NOW HILARY!

sugarismybestfriend: JUST SHUT UP!

PerfectPrincess: ...Tyson

stillnumberone: -sweet voice- yest Hilary?

PerfectPrincess: I hate you

stillnumberone: how come?

PerfectPrincess: because I just do

stillnumberone: but hate is such a stronge word isn't it?

PerfectPrincess: not when I have to describe you

stillnumberone: 0.0

Indianmatchmaker: max please stop -whines-

sugarismybestfriend: max please stop -whines-

Fire Is Hell has signed on.

Indianmatchmaker: KAI

sugarismybestfriend: KAI

Fire Is Hell: ...hi?

Indianmatchmaker: do you wanna play the shadow game?

sugarismybestfriend: do you wanna play the shadow game?

Fire Is Hell: why?

Indianmatchmaker: because...PLEASE SAY YES

sugarismybestfriend: because...PLEASE SAY YES

Fire Is Hell: umm...yea sure

Fire Is Hell: as long as it doesn't envolve me acting stupid

sugarismybestfriend: umm...yea sure

sugarismybestfriend: as long as it doesn't envolve me acting stupid

Fire Is Hell: are you coping me Tate?

sugarismybestfriend: are you coping me Tate?

PerfectPrincess: GRrrreeeeaaaat

PerfectPrincess: I'm not sticking around here anymore

PerfectPrincess has signed off.

Indianmatchmaker: WAIT FOR ME!

Indianmatchmaker has signed off.

Fire Is Hell: MAX SHUT UP!

sugarismybestfriend: MAX SHUT UP!

stillnumberone: lol this is so fun!

Fire Is Hell: I swear I'll friggen rip your big head off if you don't shut up!

sugarismybestfriend: I swear I'll friggen rip your big head off if you don't shut up!

Fire Is Hell: SHUT UP YOU FRIGGEN IDIOT!

sugarismybestfriend: SHUT UP YOU FRIGGEN IDIOT

stillnumberone: ahahahahaha

Fire Is Hell: Tyson!

sugarismybestfriend: Tyson!

stillnumberone: yes?

Fire Is Hell: IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP I WILL FRIGGEN COME OVER TO YOUR HOUSE AND SHOVE YOUR HEAD IN THE FRIGGEN TOILET!

sugarismybestfriend: ...what he said

stillnumberone: 0.o

stillnumberone has signed off.

Fire Is Hell: ...i won!

sugarismybestfriend: huh?

Fire Is Hell: you stopped copying me

Fire Is Hell: I WON!

sugarismybestfriend: aw crap

sugarismybestfriend is away.

Fire Is Hell: where'd he go

RussianWolfLove has returned from mobile

GreyWindFalcon has been reconnected.

Fire Is Hell: SHIT HEADS!

Fire Is Hell has signed off.

GreyWindFalcon: what did we do?

RussianWolfLove: beats me

GreyWindFalcon: bet yea he has his panties in a bunch

RussianWolfLove: kai wears panties!

GreyWindFalcon: -.-

GreyWindFalcon: NO YOU IDIOT!

GreyWindFalcon: it's a friggen experession!

RussianWolfLove: oh...

RussianWolfLove: lol

RussianWolfLove: I am so dumb!

GreyWindFalcon: yes you are Tala

GreyWindFalcon: yes you are

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Exuse me if this chapter lacked some humor. I hope all of you liked it still; more chapters are comming soon.**

**Note: ideas are welcomed!**

**R&R**

**-DS411-**


	29. Max Loves Tyson

**This chapter was thought of by my cousin Becca and I (mostly my cousin). So please tell me what you think.**

**Question: anybody ever hear from Bluestray any more? I beleive that is how you spell her screen name on but i'm not sure. If you have then tell me so I can message her and say hi. I haven't heard from her.**

**Disclaimer: noperz and yupperz**

**Update: Egypt sucks! It's too hot and the soilders are damn good at fighting; i think ppl from China teamed up with them. i am so sad now.**

**Enjoy...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Fire Is Hell - Kai

WhiteTigerNeko - Ray

J-dog4356 - Jake

StillGay - Nick

stillnumberone - Tyson

RussianWolfLove - Tala

sugarismybestfriend - Max

demoniacdemonBYnight - Angel

Sharkbabyblue - Mariam

PinkisPerfect - Mariah

**0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00--0-0**

StillGay: I still think Inuyasha is hotter than Kagome

RussianWolfLove: oh okay gay dude whatever you say

**sugarismybestfriend has signed on**

sugarismybestfriend: HI

sugarismybestfriend: HI

sugarismybestfriend: HI!

Fire Is Hell: we get it!

sugarismybestfriend: i'm hyper!

J-dog4356: when aren't you?

sugarismybestfriend: BOOM!

StillGay: 0.o

sugarismybestfriend: DEAD PERSON

RussianWolfLove: ooh ooh

RussianWolfLove: I SEE DEAD PEOPLE

stillnumberone: YEA dead ppl

sugarismybestfriend: weeeeeeeeeee

Fire Is Hell: ...idiots

sugarismybestfriend: BOOM I SHOOT YOU

Fire Is Hell: -.-

sugarismybestfriend: GUESS GUESS WHAT WHAT

RussianWolfLove: tell me!

sugarismybestfriend: CHICKEN BUTT

J-dog4356: Guess why!

stillnumberone: CHICKEN THIGH

RussianWolfLove: HAaaaaahaaaaaaaa

StillGay: You wanna know the rest?

sugarismybestfriend: TELL ME OR DIE!

StillGay: ...chicken breast!

sugarismybestfriend: hehehehehehahhahahahhehehehehehehe

Fire Is Hell: -eye twitches- the pain...so much pain

sugarismybestfriend: GUESS WHAT!

J-dog4356: what...

sugarismybestfriend: POOP

stillnumberone: SHIT

J-dog4356: TIRD

**WhiteTigerNeko has signed on**

RussianWolfLove: CRAP

WhiteTigerNeko: what the heck?

StillGay: CRAP-TIRD-SHIT-POOPIE POOP

Fire Is Hell: escape while you still can Ray

WhiteTigerNeko: wish I could

sugarismybestfriend: GUESS WHAT?

Fire Is Hell: WHAT!

sugarismybestfriend: ...i dont' know

sugarismybestfriend: GUESS WHAT!

WhiteTigerNeko: ummm...you ate sugar

sugarismybestfriend: YES...but no!

sugarismybestfriend: GUESS GUESS GUESS

StillGay: you pla-

sugarismybestfriend: I LOVE ANGEL!

sugarismybestfriend: -slaps hands over mouth-

WhiteTigerNeko: 0.0

StillGay: MAX!

J-dog4356: damn maxie that was sure as hell random

Fire Is Hell: ...yup

RussianWolfLove: you love ANGEL!

sugarismybestfriend: NO! I love BEANS

**demoniacdemonBYnight has signed on**

RussianWolfLove: liar

sugarismybestfriend: I DON'T LOVE AN-

demoniacdemonBYnight: Max?

sugarismybestfriend: trucks!

RussianWolfLove: -0.0-

demoniacdemonBYnight: Oooookay

Fire Is Hell: what is an An truck?

sugarismybestfriend: umm...well it's umm

stillnumberone: A TRUCK!

demoniacdemonBYnight: 0.0

RussianWolfLove: MAX LIKES YOU!

demoniacdemonBYnight: me!

WhiteTigerNeko: no he likes TYSON!

deomniacdemonBYnight: ...oh

sugarismybestfriend: yea that's it i'm gay

demoniacdemonBYnight: okay bye

**demoniacdemonBYnight has exited the room**

sugarismybestfriend: THANK YOU

StillGay: hehe

-------------------------------------------------------

**demoniacdemonBYnight has entered room 509**

demoniacdemonBYnight: I LOVE MAX

Sharkbabyblue: Okay...

PinkisPerfect: ask him out

demoniacdemonBYnight: -whines- HE'S GAY!

Sharkbabyblue: wow baby

PinkisPerfect: i knew it

PinkisPerfect: he was always too nice to us and especially to the guys

demoniacdemonBYnight: HE LOVES TYSON!

Sharkbabyblue: 0.- oh my god!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Well that was the chapter and you guys I hope you really liked it.**

**Review Please**

**:-)**

**-DS411-**


	30. Power Rangers SPD

**This one was made up by me but also by my friend mythicalspirit14.**

**Disclaimer: I can't believe I am gonna say this...I DON'T OWN NOTHING (but this plot and screen names)**

**Enjoy...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

blackVSwhite - Yan

whiteVSblack - Yin

LionsHeart - Lee

GreyWindFalcon - Bryan

Science Nerd - Kenny

sugarismybestfriend - Max

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

GreyWindFalcon: ...i'm bored

Science Nerd: then do something

GreyWindFalcon: fine-

GreyWindFalcon: What is your fav television show.

GreyWindFalcon: ALL OF YOU!

LionsHeart: 0.0

LionsHeart: random aren't we?

whiteVSblack: I think someone has been hanging around with Tala too long

GreyWindFalcon: -.- I'm bored...leave me be

GreyWindFalcon: NOW ANSWER THE GOD DAMN QUESTION!

Science Nerd: -gulp-

blackVSwhite: SQUIRREL!

whiteVSblack: i am so not related to you

blackVSwhite: no! it's on a show

GreyWindFalcon?

blackVSwhite: invader ZIM

whiteVSblack: that stupid goth show?

blackVSwhite: THE SQUIRRELS SHALL DESTROY YOU!

Science Nerd: squirrels cant' destroy ppl

blackVSwhite: -voice grows low and mysterious- that what you think

Science Nerd: 0.0

blackVSwhite: MWHAHAHAHAHHAHA

LionsHeart: Oooookay

LionsHeart: moving on

GreyWindFalcon: NOT MOVING ON

GreyWindFalcon: Yan answered MY question so now the REST of you HAVE too

LionsHeart: fine I like the show CatDog

whiteVSblack: and I thought invader ZIM was stupid

LionsHeart: shut up

whiteVSblack: -smirks-

Science Nerd: I like Jepordy

blackVSwhite: YOU ARE GAY

Science Nerd: I AM NOT GAY!

blackVSwhite: _if you were gay_

Scienc Nerd: grrr, I dislike you

blackVSwhite: smiles

GreyWindFalcon: I LIKE FMA!

LionsHeart: yea that show is cool

whiteVSblack: blood is fun

GreyWindFalcon: I know that is why I watch it!

whiteVSblack: I like Shinzo

Science Nerd: what's that?

whiteVSblack: it's a show where these enterrans try to help this human girl fight for freedom and reach shinzo

LionsHeart: ok sounds good enough

GreyWindFalcon: STU-PID

whiteVSblack: ...i wouldn't be talking bird boy

GreyWindFalcon: -.-

GreyWindFalcon: bird boy?

whiteVSblack: nvm -shakes head in annoyance-

GreyWindFalcon: -vein- TELL ME NO-

**sugarismybestfriend has signed on**

sugarismybestfriend: **_S.P.D. Emergency_**

Power Rangers S.P.D.  
Power Rangers to the rescue

Power Rangers S.P.D.  
Power Rangers to the rescue

Heroes on your side,  
Heroes for all time,  
out to save the universe  
No matter where you are,  
if it's here or far,  
you can always call out  
Space Patrol, Space Patrol  
Space Patrol, Space Patrol Delta

Power Rangers, go

Power Rangers S.P.D.  
Power Rangers to the rescue

Go, go, S.P.D.

**sugarismybestfriend has signed off**

LionsHeart: what was that?

GreyWindFalcon: I have no clue

whiteVSblack: should we have asked?

blackVSwhite: I don't think I would have wanted to know the answer

Science Nerd: I so agree with you

GreyWindFalcon: I think we all do

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_  
_**

**Thank you all who reviewed**

**Review please**

**Note: ideas are needed in order to keep this fic going**

**-DS411-**

**PS. I didn't really know the powerrangers theme song so don't be scared...I had to look it up online**


	31. So long and thanks for all the fish

**Please enjoy this chapter**

**Idea was gotten from Mythicalspirit14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own much but this fic**

**Enjoy...**

**R&R**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**GreyWindFalcon - Bryan**

**Number1bbJock - Michael**

**HellBird5.0 - Mushra**

**Aqua Tornado - Sago**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Number1bbJock: so tell me again what we are doing

Aqua Tornado: it's not what we are doing it is what we are saying

Aqua Tornado: I asked you guys...'what is your favorite song?'

HellBird5.0: I still think it is stupid

Aqua Tornado: -aggrivated voice- well I don't care what you think

HellBird5.0: -.-

GreyWindFalcon: I like the song Save'n Me by Nickel Back

HellBird5.0: pathetic

GreyWindFalcon: fine what's your favorite song then?

HellBird5.0: I'm not saying

Aqua Tornado: then it's stupid?

HellBird5.0: ...no

Number1bbJock?

HellBird5.0: fine! I give in

HellBird5.0: Toy soilders by Eminem

GreyWindFalcon: AND YOU THOUGHT MINE WAS STUPID! HAHAHA

HellBird5.0: ...watch it you stupid ass bird

GreyWindFalcon: ...gulp...

Aqua Tornado: I LOVE the song Dani Calafornia by Red hot Chille peppers

Number1bbJock: I LOVE THAT SONG...but it's not my fav

Number1bbJock: my fav is I write sins not tragedies (SPELLING ISSUE DON'T YELL AT ME EVIL PPL) by Panic! at the disco

GreyWindFalcon: 0.0

HellBird5.0: and they call max weird

**stillnumberone has signed on**

stillnumberone: **_SO LONG AND THANKS FOR ALL THE FISH_**

_**SO SAD THAT IT'S COME DOWN TO THIS,**_

_**WE TRIED TO WARN YOU ALL BUT WE FAILED.**_

_**WE TRIED TO SHARE OUR INTELECT,**_

_**WHICH MIGHT EXPLAIN YOUR DISRESPECT,**_

_**WE TRIED TO WARN YOU ALL BUT WE FAILED,**_

_**THE EARTH IS GOING TO BE DESTROYED,**_

_**SO LONG AND THANXS FOR YOUR DEPLOY**_

_**WE LOVED THE FISH AND ALL YOUR LOOOOVVVVEEEE...**_

_**SO LONG AND THANKS FOR ALL THE FISH**_

_**SO SAD THAT IT'S COME DOWN TO THIS,**_

_**WE TRIED TO WARN YOU ALL BUT WE FAILED.**_

_**SO LONG AND THANKS FOR ALL THE FISH**_

_**THE EARTH IS GOING TO BE DESTROYED,**_

_**WE TRIED TO WARN YOU ALL BUT WE FAILED**_

_**FAILED**_

_**FAILED**_

_**SO LONG **_

_**SO LONG**_

_**SO LONG**_

_**AND THANKS **_

_**FOR ALL THE FISH!**_

**stillnumberone is away.**

Aqua Tornado: HITCH HIKERS GUID TO THE GALAXY! WOOSH!

Number1bbJock: Oooookay

HellBird5.0: singel bullet -makes a gun with his thumb and index finger-

GreyWindFalcon: left eye -makes a gun with his thumb and index finger and puts it to left eye-

HellBrid5.0: BOOOM

Aqua Tornado: GIVE ME LIBERTY OR GIVE ME DEATH!

Number1bbJock: ...is there a third choice?

Aqua Tornado: NEVER!

HellBird5.0: ...too much randomness...need air

GreyWindFalcon: SHhhhhh! YOUR FUCKIN' DEAD REMEMBER!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Any ideas? They are really needed so get them in.**

**Review please (dont' have to if you don't want)**

**-DS411-**

**SO LONG AND THANKS FOR ALL THE FISH!**


	32. Monkeys and Bunnys

**So i finally decided to update.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this plot and these screen names**

**Thanks for all who reviewed last chapter.**

**Mythicalspirit14 and her sister helped me out with this idea**

**Enjoy...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**PinkisPerfect - Mariah**

**TwoFaced6787 - Zeo**

**Little short small - kevin**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Little short small: MONKEYS!

TwoFaced6787: umm...monkeys?

Little short small: YUP

Little short small: MONKEY BUTT!

TwoFaced6787: Monkey-butt

Little short small: HI HI MONKEY BUTT

TwoFaced6787: what did you eat!

PinkisPerfect: this is what happens when he eats sugar

TwoFaced6787: Mariah?

TwoFaced6787: when did you get here

PinkisPerfect: never mind that

PinkisPerfect: did you here what I said?

Little short small: PUFF BALL MONKEY!

TwoFaced6787: YEeeeaaaaa

PinkisPerfect: -shakes head-

PinkisPerfect: now on to important topics

TwoFaced6787: like what?

PinkisPerfect: I lost my rabbit

TwoFaced6787: 0.0

TwoFaced6787: did you find it yet?

Little short small: MONKEY SUGAR PUFF!

PinkisPerfect: -.-

PinkisPerfect: sadly no

TwoFaced6787: oh well where did you loose her at?

PinkisPerfect: in my room

TwoFaced6787: did you check under your bed?

Little short small: MONKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY

PinkisPerfect: yes i did

TwoFaced6787: looked under the rug?

PinkisPerfect: oddly enough...yes

TwoFaced6787: how 'bout in your dresser drawers?

PinkisPerfect: yup

TwoFaced6787: in your laundry basket?

PinkisPerfect: did that five minutes ago

TwoFaced6787: behind your small television thingy

PinkisPerfect: yea but I think it is too small for a bunny to hide behind anyway

TwoFaced6787: true

Little short small: PINK FLUFF MONKEY BUTT PUFF!

TwoFaced6787: -grits teeth- stop

PinkisPerfect: IT'S USELESS!

PinkisPerfect: I'll never find her -pouts-

TwoFaced6787: sorry...

PinkisPerfect: whatever

Little short small: PINK FLUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

PinkisPerfect: kevin will you stop!

Little short small: PINK MONKEYYYYYYYYYY

PinkisPerfect: ugh

TwoFaced6787: hmmm

PinkisPerfect: what?

TwoFaced6787: did yo-ah never mind

PinkisPerfect: no! tell me

TwoFaced6787: well did you check under your pillow?

PinkisPerfect: my pillow? -gives zeo a weirded out look-

TwoFaced6787: yea your pillow!

TwoFaced6787: go check it

PinkisPerfect: fine

**PinkisPerfect is away.**

Little short small: FUDGE MONKEY!

TwoFaced6787: 0.-? what's wrong with you!

Little short small: BLUE FUDGE MONKEY!

TwoFaced6787: omg you need more help than anyone in the world

TwoFaced6787: no more sugar for you

**PinkisPerfect has returned from away.**

TwoFaced6787: well...?

PinkisPerfect: -.-

PinkisPerfect: I'm confused and very scared

TwoFaced6787: why...

PinkisPerfect: well maybe it's because of the fact I FOUND MY FRIKKEN RABBIT UNDER MY PILLOW!

TwoFaced6787: SOooooo

PinkisPerfect: SO! THAT IS LOGICALY IMPOSSIBLE!

TwoFaced6787: not really

PinkisPerfect: how do you figure?

TwoFaced6787: I don't

PinkisPerfect: huh?

TwoFaced6787: exactly

Little short small: ICE CREAM FUDGE MONKEY THAT IS PINK MONKEY FUDGE PUFFFFFFF!

PinkisPerfect: Men are so weird!

**PinkisPerfect has signed off.**

Little short small: TOAST OVEN!

TwoFaced6787: 0.o;

TwoFaced6787: what happend to the monkey?

Little short small: I TOASTED IT!

TwoFaced6787: -eye twitches-

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Glad you read it and now you can review if you want.**

**-DS411-**

**NOTE: Ideas are needed but the ideas can't include Kai, Bryan, Tala, Mushra, Tyson, Max, Mariah, Kevin and Zeo because I use them alot.**


	33. AmityVille Toaster

**Please enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FOAMY THE SQUIRELL (don't ask me who he is because I don't know), I don't own beyblade**

**I realize I said I was gonna try and limit the people I use a lot in this fic but I just couldn't resist**

**Enjoy..**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**RussianWolfLove - Tala**

**GreyWindFalcon - Bryan**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

GreyWindFalcon: hey guess what I got from that internet site

RussianWolfLove: what is is?

GreyWindFalcon: it's a toaster from that haunted house in AmityVille

GreyWindFalcon: AMITYVILLE

RussianWolfLove: -.- you bought a haunted toaster

GreyWindFalcon: listen this is cool

GreyWindFalcon: you put in regular old white bread in the toaster and then in 60 seconds...

GreyWindFalcon: YOU GET WHEAT TOAST

RussianWolfLove: wheat toast?

RussianWolfLove: who'd you end up with wheat toast?

GreyWindFalcon: no one knows...

GreyWindFalcon: what's even cooler is when you put in wheat bread you get pumpernickel

GreyWindFalcon: When you put in pumpernickel you get a blueberry muffin!

RussianWolfLove: Bullshit!

GreyWindFalcon: oh yea?

GreyWindFalcon: then fine

GreyWindFalcon: it just so happens I have the toast right next to me and the pumpernickel bread right beside me!

GreyWindFalcon: i just have to wait a second...

GreyWindFalcon: DONE!

RussianWolfLove: whoa

GreyWindFalcon: See, blueberry muffin!

RussianWolfLove: that's freaky

RussiaWolfLove: what happens when you put a bagel in there

GreyWindFalcon: GOOD question

GreyWindFalcon: let me see

GreyWindFalcon: it comes out as pork chops!

RussianWolfLove: pork chops?

GreyWindFalcon: ah man what a jip

GreyWindFalcon: I was hoping it would be one of those toasty cakes

RussianWolfLove: Oooh try waffels

GreyWindFalcon: uh, you know the box said not to use waffels

RussianWofLove: why?

GreyWindFalcon: uh, somethign about getting back a toasted human hand or something

GreyWindFalcon: but i'll fuck around with it

GreyWindFalcon: A HAND!

RussianWolfLove: whoa a toasted hand

GreyWindFalcon: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT USING WAFFELS!

RussianWolfLove: 0.0

GreyWindFalcon: _the amityville toaster, make breakfest spooky, spooky talking toaster, hehehehehe, ooooh toast, yum yum yum, _

GreyWindFalcon: _human hand..._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Hope yaz liked**

**Note: if you have ideas let me know**

**-DS411-**


	34. Tech Support

**Well this one should be interesting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own foamy or beyblade**

**Warning: swearing is involved**

**I forgot to mention this in the last chapter**

** this means singing**

**Enjoy...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**GremlinGun - Mystel (aka the fake texiport dude)**

**WhiteTigerNeko - Ray**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-**

WhiteTigerNeko: yea texiport I'm having a problem with my slow brand computer and I need a bit of help here

WhiteTigerNeko: this fucker is messing up like a troubled child on crack

GremlinGun: hello what seems to be the problem

WhiteTigerNeko: well it seems when I was tinkering I went into the disc program and it went from a 1 to a Zero

WhiteTigerNeko: 0.0 now it won't even start up

WhiteTigerNeko: What should I do oh great Goru of all mighty wisdom!

GremlinGun: have you tried restarting your computer :-)

WhiteTigerNeko: yes

WhiteTigerNeko: and it doesn't restart

GremlinGun: Is your computer plugged in?

GremlinGun: that is very much problem mistake

WhiteTigerNeko: What kind of stupid fuckin' question is that!

WhiteTigerNeko: yes it's plugged in!

WhiteTigerNeko: -point at you- don't jerk me around

WhiteTigerNeko: this fucking opperating system is as unstable as Charles Manson and I NEED HELP!

GremilGun: Is your moniter on?

GremilGun: another mistake

WhiteTigerNeko: dumbass

WhiteTigerNeko: it doesn't start up

GremilGun: what is your opperating system-the system that you are opperating

WhiteTigerNeko: it's one of those windows opperating systems you know

GremlinGun: very good

GremlinGun: do you like the ice cream?

WhiteTigerNeko: what?

GremlinGun: DO YOU LIKE ICE CREAM!

WhiteTigerNeko: what the

WhiteTigerNeko: HELP ME! stop asking dumb questions and tell me what to do!

WhiteTigerNeko: hello?

WhiteTigerNeko: HELLO!

GremlinGun: I'll help yaz

GremilnGun: here is whatz you do

GremlinGun: you hold down the following keys

GremlinGun: W

GremlinGun: F

GremlinGun: the numba 2

GremlinGun: the space bar

GremlinGun: while typing out

GremilnGun: Mystel is great and tapping on the escape key for 20 minutes

GremlinGun: so how is de wheather there?

WhiteTigerNeko: ah geeze here we go

WhiteTigerNeko: fine

GremlinGun: it is hot dhere ( a/n i mean't to spell it that way) like a cow on fira (a/n mean't to spell it like that too)

WhiteTigerNeko: oh yea? where are yea Flordia or Calafornia?

GremlinGun: I'm in India

WhiteTigerNeko: India? wait

WhiteTigerNeko: you mean like Indianna?

GremlinGun: no India

WhiteTigerNeko: wait a second your in India

GremlinGun: I just said that

WhiteTigerNeko: what the fuck!

WhiteTigerNeko: why am I talking to someone in India about my computer that was made in Japan and bought in China

GremlinGun: The smell computer company has moved it's texiport headcourters to India

GremlinGun: because it is cheapa (a/n i spell words wrong on purpuse for mystel)

WhiteTiger Neko: well nice great

WhiteTigerNeko: well why am I paying for fuckin' first rate Tech Support from a third wheel country!

GremlinGun: you chinese bastards are only paying me 20 dollas a week (a/n REALLY NO OFFENCE TO PPL!)

WhiteTigerNeko: 20 a week? damn you're getting ripped off dude

WhiteTigerNeko: texiport here gets that an hour

GremlinGun: my god you all suck

WhiteTigerNeko: HEY! we're discussing my computer here

WhiteTigerNeko: not your stupid wages

WhiteTigerNeko: pay attention!

WhiteTigerNeko: FOCUS!

GremlinGun: oh i'm very sorry how is your computer to day?

WhiteTigerNeko: broken jack ass

WhiteTigerNeko: broken..wait

WhiteTigerNeko: can I ask you a question?

WhiteTigerNeko: why can't I just poof up the file and have it rewrite the file i messed with?

GremlinGun: yes I guess you could do that

WhiteTigerNeko: oh yea great you've been a big fuckin' help

GremlinGun: thanks for using Smell Tech support

GremlinGun: please tell your friends

WhiteTigerNeko: stupid forgien Tech supporting

WhiteTigerNeko: _keep the jobs in China, so I can under stand you and talk to you, _

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**I spelt Tech Support wrong all the way through till the end sorry ( i spelt it texiport).**

**-DS411-**

**If I affended anyone by the chinese bastards thing I am so sorry but that is what the tech support guy said (a/n well he really said american but ray is chinese so i switched it)**

**Peace out!**


	35. Exploding Teeth

**Disclaimer: I don't own foamy nor do I own beyblade**

**Enjoy...**

**R&R**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Fire Is Hell - Kai**

**HellBird5.0 - Mushra**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

HellBird5.0: hey what's your biggest fear?

Fire Is Hell: what's yours?

HellBird5.0: I asked you first

Fire Is Hell: well umm

Fire Is Hell: I think my biggest fear is having the world blow up because idiotic politions can't come to a simple agreement of leaving each other alone

HellBird5.0: how tipical of teen ants

Fire Is Hell: well what's yours?

HellBird5.0: exploding teeth

Fire Is Hell: what?

HellBird5.0: you know how stuff shrinks and expands when it comes in contact with hot and cold?

Fire Is Hell: yea...

HellBird5.0: my biggest fear is eating ice cream and drinking hot coffee

HellBird5.0: and having my teeth explode do to the extreme change of temperature

HellBird5.0: kind of like when you clean out a hot glass coffee pot with cold water

HellBird5.0: sometimes they shatter

Fire Is Hell: Get the fuck outta here

HellBird5.0: seriously I knew this squirrell who had hot cocoa and then iced coffee and all his teeth blew up in his head

HellBird5.0: it was horrible

Fire Is Hell: teeth...don't explode

HellBird5.0: didn't you ever take a science class in that god awful school you go to?

Fire Is Hell: yea but we didn't cover exploding teeth 101

HellBird5.0: Nice!

HellBird5.0: what a waste of education

HellBird5.0: how are you going to get through life if you don't learn about exploding teeth!

HellBird5.0: HUH?

Fire Is Hell: it's not that important

HellBird5.0: fine

HellBird5.0: one day you'll be in a power meeting with some book publisher trying to get your lame poetry published when all of a sudden you have a sip of coffee then realize you are starting to get warm so you take a sip of ice water and-

HellBird5.0: BAM!

HellBird5.0: your teeth explode and there's plack and filling all over the board room you'll see

Fire Is Hell: I'm sure I will

HellBird5.0: oh you will

HellBird5.0: -dark evil voice- you will

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**I sure hope my teeth don't explode!**

**dundundun!**

**-DS411-**


	36. Confusion

**Disclaimer: My cousin made this chapter not I so I take no credit**

**Enjoy...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**RussianWolfLove - Tala**

**Fire Is Hell - Kai**

**stillnumberone - Tyson**

**PinkisPerfect - Mariah**

**angelBYday - Misty**

**Sharkbabyblue - Mariam**

**Indianmatchmaker- TigerLily**

**PerfectPrincess- Hilary (Tala hacked her s/n)**

**0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**RussianWolfLove has entered chat room**

RussianWolfLove: Hey guys guess what!

Fire Is Hell: Do we have to?

stillnumberone: BUNNY BUTT

RussianWolfLove: NO im straight now HAHAHAHA

Fire Is Hell: What! No way

stillnumberone: 0.0 You are i thought you would be gay forever

RussianWolfLove: Thanks for suppurting me for my decision. Tyson, Kai

**RussianWolfLove has exited chat room**

Fire Is Hell: YES! Tala will finally stop bothering me!

stillnumberone: 0.0

**RussianWolfLove has entered chat room**

PinkisPefect: I know I cant believe my bunny was under my pill-

angelBYday: What do you want Tala?

RussianWolfLove: Nothing I want to tell you girls something important but finish your little talk first

this can wait.

Sharkbabyblue: NO tell us.

Indianmatchmaker: Yes, Tala tell us.

angelBYday: Yea were done talking.

PinkisPefect: But Im not d-

angelBYday: Yes you are! :-(

PinkisPefect: Fine. Tell us Tala NOW.

RussianWolfLove: Okay...Im straight...now.

angelBYday: 0.0

Sharkbabyblue: OOOOOOOOKKKKKKKK

Indianmatchmaker: That is very interesting.

PinkisPefect: I cant believe it. You have to be lieing.

RussianWolfLove: No Im not lieing -smiles-

angelBYday: ahhhh...i got to go bye

**angelBYday has exited chat room**

Sharkbabyblue: That was weird I'll go find her

Indianmatchmaker: I shall help you

**Sharkbabyblue has exited chat room**

**Indianmatchmaker has exited chat room**

RussianWolfLove: Guess its just you and me.

PinkisPerfect: 0.0 I'll go help them.

**RussianWolfLove has signed off**

**PinkisPerfect has exited chat room**

angelBYday: I cant believe it I like him.

Sharkbabyblue: Its ok everyone likes someone .

Indianmatchmaker: Yes its okay Misty.

**PinkisPerfect has entered chat room**

PinkisPerfect: Are you okay Misty?

angelBYday: yea its just that I always like him even when he was gay.

PinkisPerfect: Who?

angelBYday: T-

**PerfectPrincess has signed on**

Indianmatchmaker: Hello, Hilary.

PinkisPerfect: Hey Hilary wuts up?

Sharkbabyblue: Hi -frowns-

angelBYday: Hows it going?

PerfectPrincess: Hi nothings going on im good

PerfectPrincess: Whats wrong Mariam?

Sharkbabyblue: Nothing its just that Misty was saying something and you just butt in

like the bitch you are.

PinkisPerfect: Mariam! -gasps-

angelBYday: 0.0

Indianmatchmaker: that was rude. I have to go.

**Indianmatchmaker has signed off**

PerfectPrincess: What did I do?

**Sharkbabyblue is away**

angelBYday: As I was saying I always like Tala even when he was gay.

**Sharkbabyblue has signed off**

PinkisPerfect: she is just being a crabby bitch

PerfectPrincess: You like Tala?

angelBYday: Yea, and now that hes straight we can start going out

PerfectPrincess: I gotta go bye Misty bye Mariah

angelBYday: Bye

PinkisPerfect: Bye

**PerfectPrincess has signed off**

angelBYday:Shes not acting herself.

PinkisPerfect: Yea your right

**RussianWolfLove has signed on**

RussianWolfLove: Im not straight \

angelBYday: What?

**angelBYday has signed off**

PinkisPerfect: So, you were lieing?

RussianWolfLove: No I wasnt I was gay, then I turned straight, and then gay again.

PinkisPerfect: ok 0.0

**PinkisPerfect has signed off**

**RussianWolfLove has exited chat room**

Fire Is Hell: Im bored.

stillnumberone: me too.

stillnumberone: no one is on .

Fire Is Hell: I know.

**RussianWolfLove has entered chat room**

RussianWolfLove: Im not straight. IM GAY!

Fire Is Hell: Great, it was good well it lasted.

stillnumberone: There you go Kai someones on but i got to go bye.

Fire Is Hell: NO! Dont leave me!

**stillnumberone has signed off **

RussianWolfLove :Kai, do you love me? Because I love you!

Fire Is Hell: NO I dont LOVE you Tala I HATE you -grinds teeth-

**Fire Is Hell has signed off**

RussianWolfLove: He loves me.

**RussianWolfLove has signed off.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Tell her what you think.**

**R&R**

**-Becca- (my cousin)**

**and**

**-DS411- (me!)**


	37. Sibling Rivalry

**Disclaimer: this idea belongs to me as well do the screen names and plot**

**Enjoy...**

**R&R**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Indianmatchmaker - Tiger-Lily**

**TroubleMaker5000 - Nikki**

**littleCUTIE000 - May**

**HellBird5.0 - Mushra**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**HellBird5.0 has signed on.**

Indianmatchmaker: well this is interesting

TroubleMaker5000: yes very

TroubleMaker5000: wait...what's interesting

Indianmatchmaker: -slaps nikki upside the head- because idiot we are all in the same room

TroubleMaker5000: and your point?

littleCUTIE000: her point is that we are all siblings

littleCUTIE000: dur

TroubleMaker5000: shut up May

littleCUTIE000: why should I?

TroubleMaker5000: because if you don't I'll litteraly knock you into next May

Indianmatchmaker: lol

Indianmatchmaker: nice real nice

littleCUTIE000: haha very funny -turns around so her back is facing the computer-

HellBird5.0: do we have four computers in the house?

Indianmatchmaker: hmm, good question

Indianmatchmaker: I'm not to sure, our house is pretty big you know

TroubleMaker5000: they are all probably hidden

HellBird5.0: 0.-

HellBird5.0: we are all in the same house chatting with each other

HellBird5.0: there has to be four computers you piece of shit

littleCUTIE000: WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE MISTER!

Indianmatchmaker: just be quiet

TroubleMaker5000: well I'm on the computer that I found on the third flour

TroubleMaker5000: it was in a corner of dads library

littleCUTIE000: the computer I am on is i-

Indianmatchmaker: I SAID SHUT UP!

littleCUTIE000: but I-

HellBird5.0: GOD DAMIT LET HER TALK!

littleCUTIE000: thank yo-

IndianMatchmaker: NO!

littleCUTIE000: SHUT UP PIECE OF CRAP I AM TRYING TO TYPE!

Indianmatchmaker: ...

HellBird5.0: 0.0

TroubleMaker5000: go may!

littleCUTIE000: shut up!

littleCUTIE000: anyway the computer that I am on is in the family room down stairs on the FIRST floor

TroubleMaker5000: there's a first floor?

HellBird5.0: yea you wouldn't know because you are always grounded you dumb ass

TroubleMaker5000: tisk tisk tisk

TroubleMaker5000: do you kiss our mother with that mouth

HellBird5.0: ...shut up

Indianmatchmaker: I'm on my computer which is in my room

HellBird5.0: and the one I am on is in the...umm...

HellBird5.0: h/o

**HellBird5.0 is away.**

TroubleMaker5000: he has to check where he is?

littleCUTIE000: that's dumb

Indianmatchmaker: yup

**HellBird5.0's away messaging service: 'I'm away, but not where you think i am away at. I am here but you are there, but where is here and what about there? You look up but I look down but looking down is looking up and looking up is looking down. True is false but false is true but which one is the thruth and which one is the false? Have you found me yet? Cause I sure am Lost. Once you find me give me a call and tell me where I am so I can find you which is somewhere called there.'**

TroubleMaker5000: Oooookay

littleCUTIE000: I don't get it

Indianmatchmaker: never do I may

**HellBird5.0 has returned from away.**

HellBird5.0: I don't know where I am but once I find out I'll tell you

Indianmatchmaker: your away message is dumb and confusing

HellBird5.0: and your not?

Indianmatchmaker: well ye-

Indianmatchmaker: I mean no

HellBird5.0: -snickers-

Indianmatchmaker: SHUT UP!

HellBird5.0: NO!

littleCUTIE000: IDIOT

HellBird5.0: BITCH!

TroubleMaker000: YOU CAN'T CALL YOUR LITTLE SISTER A BITCH!

HellBird5.0: I JUST DID SO SUE ME YOU MOTHER FU-

Indianmatchmaker: MUSHRA!

HellBird5.0: What!

Indianmatchmaker: just never mind

HellBird5.0: NO TELL ME YOU LITTLE MOTHER FUC-

TroubleMaker5000: MUSHRA!

HellBird5.0: OH COME OFF IT!

HellBird5.0: what?

TroubleMaker5000: nothing

HellBird5.0: OH YOU LITTLE FUCKIN' MO-

littleCUTIE000: MUSHRA!

HellBird5.0: -grits teeth- what

littleCUTIE000: oh nothing

HellBird5.0: I hate you all

Indianmatchmaker: WE

TroubleMaker5000: LOVE

littleCUTIE000: YOU

HellBird5.0: MUSHRA!

HellBird5.0: I kno

HellBird5.0: I kno

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Peace Out!**

**-DS411-**


	38. SEX?

**Hope this chapter doesn't confuse you.**

**Enjoy...**

**R&R**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**sugarismybestfriend - Max**

**HGBlitz84 - Hiro**

**demoniacdemonBYnight - Angel**

**Fire Is Hell - Kai**

**whiteVSblack - Yin**

**blackVSwhite - Yan**

**TwoFaced6787 - Zeo**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

demoniacdemonBYnight: hey maxie!

sugarismybestfriend: hey!

HGBlitz84: hey angel

sugaismybestfriend: HIRO GO AWAY

HGBlitz84: but I-

sugarismybestfriend: NOW!

**HGBlitz84 has entered another chat room.**

demoniacdemonBYnight: why'd you make him leave?

sugarismybestfriend: oh no reason

demoniacdemonBYnight: Ooookay

demoniacdemonBYnight: whats u-

sugarismybestfriend: I LOVE YOU!

demoniacdemonBYnight: no you love Tyson

sugarismybestfriend: 0.0 huh?

demoiacdemonBYnight: you said you were gay and were in love with Tyson

sugarismybestfriend: oh well i was lying

demoniacdemonBYnight: whatever you say maxie

sugarismybestfriend: NO REALLY I WAS!

demoniacdemonBYnight: whatever

sugarismybestfriend: I LOVE YOU ANGEL

demoniacdemonBYnight: 0.o;

sugarismybestfriend: what/

demoniacdemonBYnight: I LOVE YOU MAXIE!

sugarismybestfriend: 0.o;

sugarismybestfriend: I LOVE YOU ANGEL

demoniacdemonBYnight: I LO-

demoniacdemonBYnight: this is getting weird

sugarismybestfriend: yea thought I was the only one to notice

demoniacdemonBYnight: so you wanna go do something

sugarismybestfriend: LIKE HAVE SEX!

demoniacdemonBYnight: uh, hope not

sugarimsybestfriend: oh..

demoniacdemonBYnight: maybe some other time maxie

sugarismybestfriend: YEA!

demoniacdemonBYnight: max what am I gonna do with you

sugarismybestfriend: SEX!

demoniacdemonBYnight: MAX NO!

**HGBlitz84 has entered chat room 369.**

blackVSwhite: well well well look who is here

HGBlitz84: me?

blackVSwhite: no the muffin man

blackVSwhite: OF COURSE YOU

whiteVSblack: calm down Yan

blackVSwhite: oh just shut up Yin

Fire Is Hell: oh boy here we go again

HGBlitz84?

TwoFaced6787: they have been fighting all night

HGBlitz84: well that doesn't surprise me

blackVSwhite: you suck!

whiteVSblack: you suck EGGS!

blackVSwhite: YES I DO!

whiteVSblack: I HOPE THEY COME OUT YOUR ASS

blackVSwhite: ME TOO

HGBlitz84: i'm scared

TwoFaced6787: me 2

Fire Is Hell: don't be they are just dumb and gross

blackVSwhite: SHUT UP FAT ASS

Fire Is Hell: YAN!

**In chat room 101.**

sugarismybestfriend: so angel umm, you wanna have sex now

demoniacdemonBYnight: you never give up do you?

sugarismybestfriend: nope

demonaicdemonBYnight: you a virgin?

sugarismybestfriend: ALL THE WAY BABY

demoniacdemonBYnight: no sex max

sugarismybestfriend: why because I'm a virgin

sugarismybestfriend: i'll go get laid if you want?

demoniacdemonBYnight: NO!

sugarimybestfriend: k...

demoniacdemonBYnight: just pick me up in an hour

sugarismybestfriend: TO HAVE SEX!

demoniacdemonBYnight: -gives max a frustraded look- max!

**In chat room 369.**

whiteVSblack: BASTARD

blackVSwhite: Ck SUCKER

whiteVSblack: OMG! YOU ARE SO MEAN!

blackVSwhite: ...i'm sorry

whiteVSblack: yea but i'm not

whiteVSblack: MAN WHORE!

blackVSwhite: 0.0

Fire Is Hell: so much language

HGBlitz84: and I thought I heard it all

TwoFaced6787: yea, think I'm gonna go pop a few pills you guys want me to ship u any?

HGBlitz84: na i'm fine

Fire Is Hell: wat kind of pill s you got?

TwoFaced6787: what kind you want?

Fire Is Hell: the kind that knocks you out hard

TwoFaced6787: I got that

HGBlitz84: great I WAS stuck in a room with two mean love birds...

HGBlitz84: now I'm stuck in a room with two fighting twins and two lame acuses of two drug attics

Fire Is Hell: and don't forget about urself hiro

Twofaced6787: ur the one who applied for a strip/hooker club application

HGBlitz84: I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS A HOOKER STRIPPER JOB THINGY!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0--0-0--00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Next chapter comming soon.**

**Chapter fourty may be last chapter ppl srry.**

**-DS411-**

**Over and out!**


	39. I believe I can fly

**I made this chapter up all by myself so be proud of me! lol**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything but myself and this fic/screen names**

**NOTE: don't drink it's bad! and always sing the worm song because it is fun**

**Enjoy...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**GremlinGun - Mystel**

**EVILDEMON - Brooklyn**

**J-dog4365 - Jake**

**StillGay - Nick**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

GremlinGun: WRING AROUND THE ROSIE, POCKET FULL OF POSIE, ASHES, ASHES WE ALL FALL DOWN!

StillGay: very interesting

GremlinGun: ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ NOW I KNOW MY ABC'S NEXT TIME WON'T YOU SING WITH ME?

J-dog4365: dude stop it ur freaken me out

GremlinGun: THE IZTY BITZY SPIDER CRALLED UP THE WATER SPOUT! DOWN CAME THE RAIN AND WASHED THE SPIDER OUT. OUT CAME THE SUN AND DRIED UP ALL THE RAIN AND THE IZT BITZY SPIDER CRALLED UP THE SPOUT AGAIN!

EVILDEMON: HE SAID STOP!

GremlinGun:-(

GremlinGun: NOBODY LIKES ME EVERYBODY HATES ME I'M GONNA EAT SOME WORMS! BIG FAT JUICEY ONES, SLIP SLOP SLIMMY ONES I'M GONNA EAT SOME WORMS. NOBODY LIKES ME EVERYBODY HATES ME I'M GONNA EAT SOME WORMS! SKINNY LITTLE BABY ONES, THICK OLD MOLDY ONES I'M GONNA EAT THOSE WORMS! NOBODY LIKES ME EVERYBODY HATES ME THAT'S WHY I ATE THOSE WORMS!

StillGay: uh...okay

**GremlinGun is away.**

EVILDEMON: ...i like the worm song

J-dog4365: yea very interesting

StillGay: you guys are mess up i swear

EVILDEMON: DID YOU CALL ME FAT!

StillGay: 0.0 no!

J-dog4365: dude i think he did

StillGay: LIAR!

EVILDEMON: you called me fat!

EVILDEMON: I SHALL DESTROY YOU!

**EVILDEMON has signed off.**

StillGay: he does realize I live in south africa right?

J-dog4365: it's brooklyn...he doesn't even know where he lives

StillGay: true very true

**GremlinGun has returned from away.**

GremlinGun: A ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE AND SIX...A SEVEN, EIGHT, NINE, TEN

GremlinGun: A TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR...A THREE, TWO AND ONE!

StillGay: THE WIGGLES ARE EVIL!

J-dog4365: oh god, my cousin watches that friggen show and I don't really want to here the song!

StillGay: the wiggles are on crack

J-dog4365: no kidding!

GremlinGun: ROCK A BYE BABY ON THE TREE TOP, WHEN THE WIND BLOWS THE CRATTEL WILL FALL AND DOWN WILL COME BABY...CRATTEL AND ALL!

StillGay: you know that song is so made by a murder

J-dog4365: yup

StillGay: it's like they're putting the crattel on top of a tree and they make the wind blow and like they kill the baby and all

J-dog4365: I know it's like so stupid

StillGay: surfs up dude

J-dog4365: lol random

GremlinGun: MY BOLOGNA HAS FIRST NAME; IS OSCAR. MY BOLOGNA HAS A SECOND NAME IS MAYER! AND WHEN I HAVE IT EVERYDAY, YOU ASK ME WAY AND THEN I'LL SAY! OSCAR MAYER HAS A WAY WITH B-O-L-O-G-N-A!

J-dog43654: OCSAR MAYER!

StillGay: bologna! I love that stuff

StillGay: especially with mouseturd

J-dog4365: Ooooh yea

**EVILDEMON has signed on.**

EVILDEMON: ...hey nick

StillGay: yea?

EVILDEMON: you live in africa?

StillGay: south africa

EVILDEMON: oh shit

StillGay: yup pretty much

EVILDEMON: you suck

StillGay: -smiles brightly- yes i do!

J-dog4365: -slaps himself in the forehead once- oh brother

GremlinGun: LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN, FALLING DOWN, FALLING DOWN. LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN MY FAIR LADY. HOLD IT UP WITH BRICKS AND STONES, BRICKS AND STONES, BRICKS AND STONES. HOLD IT UP WITH BRICKS AND STONES MY FAIR LADY! LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN, FALLING DOWN, FALLING DOWN, LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN...MY-FAIR-LADY!

EVILDEMON: london bridge? what kind of friggen song is that

J-dog4365: a london song

EVILDEMON: ...oh

GremlinGun: I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY. WITH A GREAT BIG HUG AND A KISS FROM ME TO YOU. WON'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO?

J-dog4365: OMG BARNEY!

StillGay: run!

EVILDEMON: huh?

StillGay: -.- R-U-N...RUN!

EVILDEMON: how do you run on a computer?

J-dog4365: dude just never mind

GremlinGun: TWINKEL, TWINKEL, LITTLE STAR HOW I WONDER WHAT YOU ARE? UP ABOVE THE WORLD SO HIGH, LIKE A DIMONDE IN THE SKY. TWINKEL, TWINKEL LITTLE STAR. HOW I WONDER WHAT YOU ARE?

StillGay: my momma used to sing me that song

J-dog4365: dude your momma was gay

StillGay: STOP SAYING DUDE!

StillGay: and my momma weren't gay she was lez

J-dog4365: your momma was a lezbo?

StillGay: yup!

J-dog4365: yet again that explains a lot

GremlinGun: DASHING THROUGH THE SNOW, IN A ONE HORSE OPEN SLAUGH. OVER THE FIELDS WE GO; LAUGHING ALL THE WAY HAHAHA. BELLS ON BOP TAILS RING MAKING SPIRITS BRIGHT. WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN SING A SLAUGHING SONG TONIGHT. OH, JINGEL BELLS JINGEL BELLS JINGEL ALL THE WAY. OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN A ONE HORSE OPEN SLAUGH. A DAY OR TWO AGO, I THOUGHT I'D TAKE A RIDE ADN SOON MISS FANNY BRIDE WAS SEATED BY MY SIDE. THE HORSE WAS LEAN AND LANK, TWO FOURTY FOUR HIS SPEED. I HITCHED HIM TO AN OPEN SLAUGH AND CRACK HE TOOK THE LEAD. OH JINGEL BELLS, JINGEL BELLS, JINGEL ALL THE WAY OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE IN ONE HORSE OPEN SLAUGH. NOW THE GROUND IS WHITE GO IT WHILE YOUR YOUNG TAKE THE GIRLS TONGIHT AND SING THIS SLAUGHING SO-

StillGay: NO MORE!

GremlinGun: ...HU...

GremlinGun: DO YOU KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN? THE MUFFIN MAN? THE MUFFIN MAN. DO YOU KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN? WHO LIVES ON DURLEY LANE.

GremlinGun: YES I KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN. THE MUFFIN MAN? THE MUFFIN MAN. YES I KNOW THE MUFFIN MAN WHO LIVES ON DURLEY LANE.

J-dog4365: wish i knew the muffin man

EVILDEMON: me too!

StillGay: i'm bored...i'm gonna eat

EVILDEMON: MUFFINS!

J-dog4365: yea i need some vodka (drinking is very bad don't do it)

EVILDEMON: by mystel

GremlinGun: I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY. I BELIEVE I CAN SORE, 'TILL I CAN'T SORE ANYMORE...I BELIEVE I CAN FLY. I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH TEH SKY. I BELIEVE I CAN SORE...-chores- he believes he can sore- 'TILL I CAN'T SORE ANYMORE -chores-till he can't sore anymore- I BELIEVE I CAN FLY -he believes he can fly-

StillGay: yea and I believe i'm tinkerbelle

EVILDEMON: oooh! can i peter pan?

J-dog4365: dude just shut up!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**I really liked this chapter and hopefully you did too!**

**PEACE OUT ME PPL!**

**-DS411-**


	40. 5 More Minutes

**This chapter is a bit confusing and quite strange so I really warn you!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FOAMY THE SQUIRELL NOR DO I OWN BEYBLADE**

**NonDisclaimer: I own this fic and all the screen names. some ideas I do not own but the others I do. If this fic is to be copied at anytime I shall show you my squirrely wrath! BEWARE**

**Enjoy...**

**NOT THE LAST CHAPTER**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Science Nerd - Kenny**

**HOT nerd - Emily**

**AquaTornado - Sago**

**Little short small - Kevin**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

AquaTornado: hey it's already 4:15

AquaTornado: kenny you know what you gotta do?

AquaTornado: you got to get up drive me to the bagel shop.

AquaTornado: you wanna know why?

AquaTornado: because I need a bagel and you know i need a bagel

AquaTornado: A bagel with cream cheese

HOT nerd: sago...kenny lives in japan not in Egypt

AquaTornado: yea the creamy cheese

AquaTornado: because everybody likes the cream and the cheese and the creamy creamy cheesey cheese

Little Short small: ...kenny are you even understanding what he is telling you what to do?

AquaTornado: AND a cup of coffee

AquaTornado: I deffinatly need a cup of coffee

AquaTornado: so YOUUUUUUUU get up and drive me to the bagel shop

Science nerd: give me five minutes

HOT nerd: KENNY!

AquaTornado: five minutes?

AquaTornado: what are you crazy?

AquaTornado: you know if you were in the army they wouldn't let you sleep in for an extra five minutes

AquaTornado: but i'll be nice...i'll be nice

AquaTornado: and I'll be back in five minutes so rest up cause I shall return

**AquaTornado has defalted away message at 4:20.**

HOT nerd: -.-

HOT nerd: tell me you are not going to go down to Egypt and drive him to the bagel shop

Science nerd: sure why not?

HOT nerd: 0.0

HOT nerd: COME OFF IT! YOU LIVE IN JAPAN AND HE LIVES IN EGYPT!

Science nerd: your point?

Little short small: and we thought you were the smart one

**AquaTornado has returned from away at 4:25.**

AquaTornado: NOW IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO RISE AND BRING YOUR SQUIRREL...to the bagel shop

Little short small: but your no-

AquaTornado: cause I need a bagel

AquaTornado: and you said you would...FIVE MINUTES AGO

AquaTornado: so get up and get me a bagel and some coffee

AquaTornado: with the cheese; the cheesy cheesy creamy cheesey

AquaTornado: cheesey cheesey

Science nerd: -whines- five more minutes

HOT nerd: 0.-

AquaTornado: ugh!

AquaTornado: you know if I could drive a car i'd go meself

AquaTornado: i'll give you five minutes

AquaTornado: OKAY! five minutes

AquaTornado: i come back in and your not up i'll start electricuting you with a toaster in a bathtub

AquaTornado: ...you were warned...

**AquaTornado has defalted away message at 4:30.**

Little short small: huh?

HOT nerd: what?

Little short small: I don't get it

Little short small: He like lives in egypt...does he like have a teleportation device or something?

HOT nerd: who knows

HOT nerd: the kid just called himself a squirrel

Little short small: that is very true Emily

HOT nerd: yes I am true aren't I?

Little short small: yea...

HOT nerd: and hot right?

Little short small: don't push it Em(ily)

**AquaTornado has returned from away at 4:35.**

AquaTornado: okay it's been another five minutes and now I'm even more hungry than I was five minutes AGO!

AquaTornado: so now it is time you have to rise and bring forth your squirrel TO THE bagel shop

AquaTornado: where I can get the creamy cheese; the creamy creamy cheesey cheese

AquaTornado: uh, come on get up don't be so fuckin' lazy

AquaTornado: you don't do anything all day except for writing in your peotry book

AquaTornado: like you have some kind of hectic life

AquaTornado: aw I gotta go to school, aw I gotta take classes, aw I gotta do homework, aw I LIFE IS HARD MAN!

AquaTornado: Fuck that shit

AquaTornado: get up and take me to the store man

AquaTornado: do it now

AquaTornado: do it now

AquaTornado: DO IT NOW OR TASTE MY SQUIRRELY WRATH

HOT nerd: but your not a squi-

AquaTornado: I do have squirrely wrath you know?

AquaTornado: it's one of my hidden nature things.

Science nerd: grrr will you give me five more minutes?

**AquaTornado has defalted away message at 4:40.**

HOT nerd: HE IS NOT A FRIGGEN SQUIRREL!

Science nerd: I kno

Science nerd: he is probably just going through a phase

Little short small: and yet youa re gonna bring him the the bagel shop

Science nerd: ...yea

HOT nerd: what are you mental or something!

**AquaTornado has returned from away at 4:45.**

Science nerd: ten more minutes

AquaTornado: ten minutes? you did not just say ten minutes

AquaTornado: correct me if i'm wrong but i think you just said ten minutes

AquaTornado: that is complete bullshit, I already gave you two sets of five

AquaTornado: that's ten can you count? Five...Ten

AquaTornado: get your fat ass up and get me to the bagel shop!

AquaTornado: YOU KNOW WHAT! fine i'm gonna get myself to the bagel shop, i'm gona buy myself the bagel,

AquaTornado: with the creamy creamy cheesey cheese

AquaTornado: but you get nothing...you sit there all day

AquaTornado: relax ur day away whatever the fuck you humans do

AquaTornado: you piece of crap

**AquaTornado has signed off.**

Little short small: ...he's not human?

HOT nerd: he gave you three sets of five not two.

Science nerd: what about the coffee?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Confusing was it? **

**-DS411-**


	41. Kais Heart Problem

**Disclaimer: I DONT' OWN FOAMY NOR DO I OWN BEYBLADE BUT I DO OWN KAI! KAI IS MINE I TELL YOU ALL MINE! STAY AWAY! **

**Enjoy...**

**don't mind me i'm a little messed up**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Fire Is Hell - Kai**

**HellBird5.0 - Mushra**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

HellBird5.0: Hey stop working, I need you to take me to the food store

HellBird5.0: they're having a creamy cheese special...3 FOR 1 SALE!

HellBird5.0: not to be missed. Get your ass in gear and let's go!

Fire Is Hell: -.-

Fire Is Hell: can't...to much to do. so much to type

HellBird5.0: give me a break! every minute of every day you are always writing some bullshit down

HellBird5.0: i kno your creative with all your little stories and poetry crap but you need to STOP!

HellBird5.0: take me to the creamy cheesey sale!

Fire Is Hell: I can't stop!

Fire Is Hell: I'm possesed by a deadly moose.

Fire Is Hell: it steals me from my sleep and robs me of my health, turns every moment of life to a possabilty of probs.

Fire Is Hell: It effects the mind that guides your deeds, sacrafises friends and burns away enimies.

Fire Is Hell: Every person encountered is looked upon the plage of Monocracy and eats your face of beauty, and haunts you in your sleep untill you die

Fire Is Hell: pain is the fuel that drives your heart, hatred is the spark the ignites your mind that which you spend all your life working on a peace that will be not understood by most and then in the end...ultimatly you'll die

Fire Is Hell: and I do believe it will be the death of me

HellBird5.0: take a break ass whole!

Fire Is Hell: -heart stops- UGH!

HellBird5.0: fine I'll call and ambulance

HellBird5.0: hey you think we can stop by the store before going to the hospital?

HellBird5.0: _creamy cheesa! creama creama creama cheesa cheesa cheesa CHEESA!_

**TBC (to be continued)**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**CHEESEY CREAM CHEESE! LOVE THE CHEESE CREAMY GOODNESS!**

**R&R**

**PEACE OUT ME HOMIES**

**-DS411-**


	42. GAS E POP

**This one is a bit disturbing so I warn you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own foamy nor do I own beyblade**

**Enjoy...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**WhiteTigerNeko - Ray**

**stillnumberone - Tyson**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

stillnumberone: -plays horror/suspence music-

stillnumberone: there is a carbonated beverage that reaches deep down into your soul and brings out the demon within.

stillnumberone: this beverage is known as...GAS-E-POP -word echos-

stillnumberone: -grabs the GAS-E-POP and starts drinking it-

WhiteTigerNeko: so this is what you do when I'm not in any of your cartoons huh?

WhiteTigerNeko: Very good. See I"m not even your close friend and you turn into a radio alcholic

WhiteTigerNeko: just to let you all know if you fail in a cartoon you have a avluable challenge and a post cartoon career

stillnumberone: -stops drinking- ah...

stillnumberone: -belches- BURP!

WhiteTigerNeko: 0.0

stillnumberone: -belches-

stillnumberone: -bleches again-

WhiteTigerNeko: okay dude this is like seriously getting out of hand, stop it.

stillnumberone: -belches a little louder-

WhiteTigerNeko: aw dude!

stillnumberone: -belches louder-

WhiteTigerNeko: -.-

stillnumberone: wait...wait theres a long one comming up

stillnumberone: BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

WhiteTigerNeko: Whoa, from the belly of the beast

stillnumberone: Burp -bleches once more-

stillnumberone: hot dog?

stillnumberone: ew, whens the last time I had a fuckin' hot dog?

stillnumberone: Oooh vintage

WhiteTigerNeko: Ah that was fuckin' disgusting

stillnumberone: burp!

WhiteTigerNeko: uh, hardly safistcated,

WhiteTigerNeko: WHOA! round of applouse for the burping lady!

**WhiteTigerNeko has signed off.**

stillnumberone: -snickers- hehehe

stillnumberone: WAIT! I'M NOT A LADY!

stillnumberone: ...well at least I hope not

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Well that's the end of the chapter**

**Next chapter comming tonight!**

**R&R**

**-DS411-**


	43. Email Ads

**This one is a little disturbing so I warn you all!**

**Warning: Swearing and some sex talk may accure! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FOAMY NOR DO I OWN BEYBLADE**

**ENJOY...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**sugarismybestfriend - Max**

**Science nerd - Kenny**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Science nerd: porn, porn, AH! come on, why can't I just get my email without some fuckin' perverted advertisments

sugarismybestfriend: right, won't you mind explaining that

Science nerd: dude look, I have 138 emails in my inbox but only 5 of them are worth reading; the rest of them are porn ads

Science nerd: blow jobs, anual sex and all that other bullshit

Science nerd: I don't even think these people do reasherch on their target audiance

Science nerd: what makes them think I am remotaly interested in anual sex?

sugarismybestfriend: you mean, they give you a request for an anual of your liking?

Science nerd: No, no anual sex. I don't want anny anual sex and I don't want anymore of this porn shit in my email; damit!

Science nerd: don't they realize i'm a guy and I have no use for school GIRL tit fucking.

Science nerd: if they are marketing this shit to girls, fine just keep it outta my fuckin' mail box

Science nerd: I'm not interested in any of it

sugarismybestfriend: I can't understand you humans with your whole international sex thing

Science nerd: ...but- oh never mind

Science nerd: it's not me, and I dont' think as many people are obsessed with sex as marketing would want you to believe

Science nerd: it's all just some ployed to make people feel inadiquit than they really are. this way

Science nerd: guys go out and by fake hair and viagra while women go get their breasts inlarged for no reason

sugarismybestfriend: what about the blow advertisment?

Science nerd: you mean 'Bathroom blow Jobs by beautiful bouncing bitches'?

sugarismybestfriend: you pay to watch sex in the bathroom!

Science nerd: uh, I don't know, probably. I just hope they slip on a pile of crap and crack their heads open on the toilet

sugarismybestfriend: yea that would be easy, then you would just have to flush their brain down the toilet

**Computer message for 'Science nerd': YOU GOT PORN**

Science nerd: AH! come on!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Yes I know this one was actually short but I really do hope you all thought it was amusing**

**R&R**

**-DS411-**


	44. Our poor Kai

**This was requested by Kailuva1000 and this should be whicked funny.**

**Enjoy...**

**Kai: DISCLAIMER...**

**Kai: I LIKE PIE!**

**Me: omg! what have they done to you**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**sugarismybestfriend - Max**

**stillnumberone - Tyson**

**RussianWolfLove - Tala**

**Fire Is Hell - Kai**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

sugarismybestfriend: Tyson, do you think our plan worked?

stillnumberone: Maxie when have I ever let you down

sugarismybestfriend: well there was this one time you said you would make me a giant cookie and you never did

sugarimsybestfriend: and another time you said you would teach me how to eat vegetables adn well you never did

sugarismybestfriend: and you said you would talk to me abou-

stillnumberone: IT WASN'T A QUESTION!

sugarismybestfriend: 0.0

sugarismybestfriend: oh...

**RussianWolfLove has signed on.**

RussianWolfLove: what did you two boobs want!

sugarismybestfriend: ...i'm a boob?

sugarismybestfriend whoa, awesome dude

stillnumberone: -.- max just let me do the talking

sugarismybestfriend: YES BOOB!

RussianWolfLove: -eye twitches- enough!

stillnumberone: we called you here today Tala to earn 500 dollars

RussianWolfLove: i'm not givin' you 500 dollars

stillnumberone: that is where you are wrong my friend

RussianWolfLove: I am not your friend -gives Tyson an angered look-

stillnumberone: yea whatever

stillnumberone: anyway, remember last year when you made that bet with me and Max?

RussianWolfLove: yea, kind of

stillnumberone: Let me refresh your memory just in case.

stillnumerone: you said if you ever saw Kai be hyper or even heard him be hyper you would give me and max 500 bucks

RussianWolfLove: that's right...

RussianWolfLove: but Kai will NEVER be hyper

sugarismybestfriend: YOU LOOSE!

stillnumberone: yea...umm, Tala, Kai will be hyper today! and he'll be on AIM today! And you will come to Japan and hand over the dollars.

RussianWolfLove: yea in your dreams Granger

stillnumberone: just you wait, I promise you Kai WILL be here.

sugarismybestfriend: KAI WHERE ARE YOU!

stillnumberone: ''

**Fire Is Hell has signed on.**

RussianWolfLove: HOLY SHIT! MAX CAN SUMMON PPL!

stillnumberone: am I the only smart one today?

Fire Is Hell: OMG! TYSON IS SMART!

RussianWolfLove: ...uh, Kai?

Fire Is Hell: HI TALA!

sugarismybestfriend: was this a good idea Tyson?

stillnumberone: hell yea

sugarismybestfriend: okay

sugarismybestfriend: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

stillnumberone: 0.0

Fire Is Hell: GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL! I'M SORRY THAT I'M ALWAYS RUDE!

RussianWolfLove: what did you guys do?

stillnumberone: sugar goes a long way Tala

Fire Is Hell: SUGAR!

Fire Is Hell: TYSON! YOU ARE MY BESTEST FRIEND!

stillnumberone: okay maxie you were right. We did go to far.

sugarismybestfriend: I LIKE SQUIRRELS!

Fire Is Hell: I AM SO SEXY!

RusisanWolfLove: ...

Fire Is Hell: "Ba ba ba ba ba. Ba ba ba ba ba. Pepsi-cola! YEAH!"

stillnumberone: okay kai you can shut up now

Fire Is Hell: Ahh! I BROKE A NAIL! HELP ME!

RussianWolfLove: o.o

sugarismybestfriend: OMG! ME TOO!

Fire Is Hell: LIAR

Fire Is Hell: yea baby!

Fire Is Hell: I AM ON FIRE

RussianWolfLove: -runs away-

Fire Is Hell: DON'T RUN! I LOVE YOU!

stillnumberone: WHAT!

sugarismybestfriend: ...good lord!

RussianWolfLove: you...love me?

Fire Is Hell: TALA I LOVE YOU! KISS ME! KISS ME!

Fire Is Hell: I SAID KISS ME!

RussianWolfLove: get away from me!

RussianWofLove: YOU GUYS FIX HIM NOW OR ELSE!

Fire Is Hell: if they fix me we can't have a family -growls then barks-

RussianWolfLove: ...i think i just wet myself

stillnumberone: yup me 2

sugarismybestfriend: i craped myself!

RussianWolfLove: already did that a the sentence 'KISS ME'

Fire Is Hell: I LOVE YOU!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**R&R**

**-DS411-**

**Kai: THE END!**

**Tala: you still are not fixed**

**Kai: THE END!**

**Tyson: i thought he would be off the sugar by now**

**Kai: THE...END!**

**Max: maybe it will ware off tomorrow since Kai isn't used to eating sugar?**

**Tyson: may-**

**Kai: I SAID THE END**

**-Kai hits the 'add chapter' button-**


	45. Hyperness Strikes Back

**I warn you all about this chapter!**

**PLOT: the guys get Bryan, Mushra and Tala hyper. Max is already hyper because he always is and Kai is hyper still from the last conversation. **

**Warning: not a lot of swearing but still there is some**

**Disclaimer: I dont' own shinzo nor do I own beyblade**

**NOT Disclaimer: I OWN THE SCREEN NAMES**

**Note: if you would like to use a screen name just ask**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**blackVSwhite - Yan**

**whiteVSblack - Yin**

**TwoFaced6787 - Zeo**

**AquaTornado - Sago**

**RussianWolfLove - Tala**

**GreyWindFalcon - Bryan**

**Fire Is Hell - Kai**

**sugarismybestfriend - Max**

**stillnumberone - Tyson**

**HellBird5.0 - Mushra**

**TroubleMaker5000 - Nikki**

**demoniacdemonBYnight - Angel**

**angelBYday - Misty**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**demoniacdemonBYnight has signed on.**

**angelBYday has signed on.**

**Two new people have entered chatroom 164.**

stillnumberone: so?

angelBYday: job is complete Tyson

demoniacdemonBYnight: did Kai's hyperness wear off yet?

stillnumberone: nope.

TroubleMaker5000: well that's good and all but how did you get the others hyper?

stillnumberone: well I called Misty this morning so she cuold go over Tala's house. There she would get him drugged up on sugary goodness

TroubleMaker5000: is he hyper though?

angelBYday: should be

demonaicdemonBYnight: and then I went over the Bryans and did the same although it was a little tougher since he doesn't eat sweats a lot

TwoFaced6787: so who drugged up Mushra and Max?

stillnumberone: well I asked Nikki to do it but she wouldn't so I ended up getting Sago to

AquaTornado: yea and that was like hell!

TwoFaced6787: lol

whiteVSblack: so that only leaves max right?

stillnumberone: yea but Max is always hyper

whiteVSblack: true

blackVSwhite: how are we gonna read their conversations if we are in chatroom 164 and they are in chatroom 45?

HOT nerd: easy, we just have to hack into the system and it shows up on our screen.

blackVSwhite: sweat!

HOT nerd: yup

-------------------------------------------

**HellBird5.0 has entered chat room 45.**

Fire Is Hell: I LOVE MARSHMELLOWS!

RussianWolfLove: hehe marshmellows

RussianWolfLove: I'M A DOGGY

RussianWolfLove: WOOF WOOF!

HellBird5.0: EVIL DOGGY! -hisses at Tala-

GreyWindFalcon: your not a cat...

HellBird5.0: BITE ME!

sugarismybestfriend: -bites Mushra- MWHAHAHAHHA!

GreyWindFalcon: die you evil scum! -shoots mushra with a squirt gun-

HellBrid5.0: -falls to the ground and twitches like a bug?-

Fire Is Hell: I like eggs!

sugarismybestfriend: CHICKEN BOY!

sugarismybestfriend: EGG BOY!

RussianWolfLove: I LOV EYOU KAI!

Fire Is HEll: I LOVE YOU TALA!

GreyWindFalcon: ew! girly germs

HellBird5.0: -rises from dead- THEY AREN'T GIRLS...GUY GERMS

GreyWindFalcon: OMG! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

sugarismybestfriend: THE BRITTISH COMMING, THE BRITTISH ARE COMMING! RUN AWAY! ...run far away...BEWARE!

HellBird5.0: run to the hills ante Em!

Fire Is Hell: -explodes- MY ARM!

RussianWolfLove: -barks madly and eats toast- TOAST TOAST TOAST...BOOM! I'M DEAD!

HellBird5.0: -laughs maniacly- DIE YOU VARMENT!

sugarismybestfriend: -dies while eating a sugar coated rat- YUM!

-------------------------------------------------------

**In chatroom 164.**

whiteVSblack: 0.o;

TroubleMaker5000: oh

demoniacdemonBYnight: my

angelBYday: god

HOT nerd!

stillnumerone: ...

stillnumberone: never again shall those guys eat sugar...

blackVSwhite: i am so tramitised for life

TwoFaced6787: -gulps- what's wrong with them

TwoFaced6787: sugar doesn't do that to me

AquaTornado: ...Kai, Mushra and well Bryan never had sugar before so yea...

whiteVSblack: how bout Tala...?

stillnumberone: god knows what Tala places in his mouth

whiteVSblack: YEeeeaaaa

HOT nerd: oh

angelBYday: my

demoniacdemonBYnight: god

TroubleMaker5000!

AquaTornado: 0.0

AquaTornado: I think the girls have brain damage

stillnumberone: maybe it was too much for them?

whiteVSblack: everything is to much for them

blackVSwhite: Shhh! they're talking again

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**In chatroom 45.**

sugarismybestfriend: I can sing my abc's and count my 123s

Fire Is Hell: -takes a chicken leg and slaps maxie upside the head, then runs away laughing like an idiot- HAHAHAHHAHA!

sugarismybestfriend: -chases after Kai with a chicken wing, yelling 'I'll get you Evil chicken person- DIE DIE DIE!

GreyWindFalcon: HENRY THE OCTOPUS LIVES DOWN IN THE DEEP BLUE SEE, HENRY THE OCOTUPS IS A FRIEND TO YOU AND ME!

HellBird5.0: yea wiggels!

RussianWolfLove: I LOVE YOU...YOU LOVE ME! WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY; WITH A GREAT BIG HUG AND A KISS FROM ME TO YOU! WON'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME TOO?

Fire Is Hell: i so love you! -makes kissy face-

HellBird5.0: lalala I'M NOT LISTENING lalala I CAN'T HEAR YOU lalala

GreyWindFalcon: I SHALL BE RULER OF TEH WORLD!

HellBird5.0: not if I can help it! I AM RULER

sugarismybestfriend: WE'RE ALL RULERS!

Fire Is Hell: yea baby!

RussianWolfLove: we're number 1 !

HellBird5.0: LET'S GO SLAP PEOPLE WITH CHICKEN WINGS!

sugarismybestfriend: ..and put butter on them!

RussianWolfLove: NO CAKE MIX!

GreyWindFalcon: -smiles- SUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!

HellBird5.0: -runs off to hit people with chicken wings and butter-

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**In chatroom 164.**

stillnumberone: I...think we're done

demoniacdemonBYnight: oh

HOT nerd: my

TroubleMaker5000: god

angelBYday!

whiteVSblack: yea things are getting a little out of hand

blackVSwhite: i think i want my mommy

TwoFaced6787: I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks

TwoFaced6787: thanks a lot Tyson

stillnumberone: who new they would act physco?

AquaTornado: Tyson they're beyond physco! Fuck! they are even beyond help!

TwoFaced6787: I think i'm gonna lay down now

whiteVSblack: me too

angelBYday: oh

demoniacdemonBYnight: my

stillnumberone: GOD! WE KNOW!

HOT nerd: ...i think i see heaven

stillnumberone: oh boy

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**


	46. Tech support 2

**Good news, I am not leaving until Saturday afternoon so I can update for now. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FOAMY NOR BEYBLADE**

**Enjoy...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**devilTHEcourt - Garland (new techsupport dude, mwhahahha!)**

**WhiteTigerNeko - Ray**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**WhiteTigerNeko has entered chatroom 5.**

devilTHEcourt: hello, welcome to SMELL techsupport, how may I help you?

WhiteTigerNeko: yea I say this commercial and it said you techsupport is 24/7, 365 days a year

WhiteTigerNeko: is that true?

devilTHEcourt: omg, i am here all year long -.-

WhiteTigerNeko: what do you mean 'I'm here all day long'?

devilTHEcourt: it is just me here

devilTHEcourt: 24/7, 365 days a year

WhiteTigerNeko: wait a second, so the SMELL company out sourced all their techsupport jobs and gave it to one Indian guy?

devilTHEcourt: yes, I thought they were out of their minds as well but apperently I'm very versitial

WhiteTigerNeko: dude! how do you sleep?

devilTHEcourt: I take little naps while you are on hold

WhiteTigerNeko: for the love of god!

WhiteTigerNeko: IS THAT WHY I WAS WAITING 45 MINUTES FOR YOU TO LOG ON?

devilTHEcourt: yes, it was nappy time. I sleep on the toilet so I don't have to get up and go poopy

WhiteTigerNeko: 0.0

WhiteTigerNeko: Oh well that's just swell

WhiteTigerNeko: You know, techsupport here gets a break every 15 minutes to stretch and to look away from the computer screen

devilTHEcourt: what is break?

WhiteTigerNeko: Ah...it's when you stop working...for a little while

devilTHEcourt: stop working? I do not understand

WhiteTigerNeko: what you are doing now, stop doing it for like five minutes

devilTHEcourt: that is a very odd concept

devilTHEcourt: ...these breaks

devilTHEcourt: You're country is very different from ours. You also have monkey with shocking stick that hits you when you don't walk fast enough?

WhiteTigerNeko: what? shocking monkey!

devilTHEcourt: I AM THE GREAT MASTER OF ALL...is there anything I can help you with today, sir?

WhiteTigerNeko: Nah, talking to you has been more than enough to renvigrate my appreciation to my country and all it's freedom

devilTHEcourt: there is no need to rub it in you Chinese Bastard

WhiteTigerNeko: SHOULDN'T YOU BE WORKING RIGHT NOW!

devilTHEcourt: I HAVE A SHOCKING MONKEY!

WhiteTigerNeko: 0.o;

WhiteTigerNeko: damn I want a shocking monkey

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**I'm sorry I was to lazy to fix the spelling mistakes lol.**

**R&R**

**-DS411-**


	47. Random Chat

**This one is kind of long and very random. I made it up last night when I was hyper well yea hyper! **

**AnimeGirl329 (i think that is the number) said I should write a chap. when I"m this hyper so I did and I had to finish it this morning which was kind of hard because I am not tired.**

**Anyway Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BEYBLADE JUST THE SCREEN NAMES AND SOME OF THE PLOTS**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**GremlinGun - Mystel**

**devilTHEcourt - Garland**

**EVILDEMON - Brooklyn**

**Numba1bbJock - Michael**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Numba1bbJock has signed on.

GremlinGun: HI!

Numba1bbJock: ...hi

GremlinGun: I'M HYPER! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE

devilTHEcour: don't mind him...he's weird

Numba1bbJock: I can te-

GremlinGun: GUESS WHAT!

EVILDEMON: what?

GremlinGun: HEAJFKL;JSAKLJFKJASFJAFD;KLJSAFDKL;JASFD

EVILDEMON: -.0?

GremlinGun: BEWARE THE EVIL GREMLIN BEWARE!

Numba1bbJock: you really need to get out more

GremlinGun: ORANGES TALK TO ME IN MY SLEEP!

GremlinGun: I LOVE FLYING -jumps up into the air and flys away like a birdy-

devilThecourt: so guys I took over the job as fake tech support dude to bug Ray

Numba1bbJock: really?

devilTHEcourt: yea cuz sadly Mystel was kinda busy

EVILDEMON: busy? that's called being busy -points to mystel-

GremlinGun: HAHAHHAHAHAH! FLYING PAPER BAG! FEAR ME ALL!

Numba1bbJock: no problem...

GremlinGun: I LIKE FUDGE!

GremlinGun: afjdsakl;jasfkl;jasf;asfjdks

GremlinGun: L;JADSFKL;JAFSKLAJFDSKL;AJSF;A

GremlinGun: akljsfd;ajksfd

GremlinGun: afjdoiafesl;jasufoiajkl;fdsa

devilTHEcourt: ...done yet?

GremlinGun: one moment

GremlinGun: one moment

GremlinGun: HKLAJFDJAFDS

GremlinGun: ASFKLJASFDA

GremlinGun: FDJLKAJSFDKL;JSAFD

GremlinGun4: AFJKLAFJD;AJS

GremlinGun: hehe

GremlinGun: ...done

GremlinGun!

EVILDEMON: thank god!

devilTHEcourt: no interruptions!

GremlinGun: BEWARE!

GremlinGun: FEAR ME EVIL ONE!

GremlinGun: FEAR ME BECAUSE i AM MIGHTY LORD OF THE HYPER CULT CLAN

GremlinGun: Fear me!

GremlinGun: ...i said fear me!

Numba1bbJock: um

Numba1bbJock: I have to go to a place

Numba1bbJock: away from the computer

GremlinGun: Oooookay

Numba1bbJock: now...

GremlinGun: why?

Numba1bbJock: your creeping me out

devilTHEcourt: yea, your creeping us all out

GremlinGun: SHUT UP FOOLISH HUMANS! NEVER UNDRESTIMATE MY POWER!

Numba1bbJock: ha! that only power you got is you insanity

GremlinGun: DIE EVIL EARTH PERSON -runs around in circles like a blabbering idiot-

devilTHEcourt: will the nonsence every end?

EVILDEMON: only in our dreams Garland...

Numba1bbJock: you mean we're not dreaming!

Numba1bbJock: OMG! I'M GONNA DIE!

EVILDEMON: ...?

devilTHEcourt: the hyper disease has caught him...we should leave before we catch it too

EVILDEMON: right o

**EVILDEMON is away.**

**devilTHEcourt has signed off.**

Numba1bbJock: ah..if you can't beat him, join him

Numba1bbJock: MWHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHE!

GremlinGun: FEAR ME! FEAR TEH MASTER! FEAR ME! FEAR THE FLEA!

Numba1bbJock: ...the flea?

GremlinGun: DO YOU INSULT YOUR MASTER!

Numba1bbJock: 0.0 no sir!

GremlinGun: alrighty then...

GremlinGun: LET'S DANCE

**-Both idiots dance like freakishly large monkeys as big giant bananas are flung at them-**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Well I am leaving Saturday afternoon so if I have time tonight I will make another chapter.**

**Next Chpater called: Tech support 3**

**dundundun**

**R&R**

**-DS411-**


	48. Cute animals, Jelouse types, and dancing

**YEA! Fic not on hold anymore.**

**Thank you: for reviewing all**

**Disclaimer: two ideas were put together to form this chapter. Ideas came from Rainbow101 and whyamidoingthis01. Thanks you guys.**

**Note: I am looking for a humoress co-writer that has been reading this fic since day one.**

**Note: the bold and Italiac at the end means Zeo is singing a song he made up...yea umm bye!**

**Enjoy...**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**GreyWindFalcon - Bryan**

**RussianWolfLove - Tala**

**Fire Is Hell - Kai**

**HellBird5.0 - Mushra**

**Numba1bbJock - Michael**

**TwoFaced6787- Zeo**

**whiteVSblack - Yin**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**HellBird5.0 has signed on**

RussianWolfLove: -flirty voice- how you doin'?

HellBird5.0: who...me?

RussainWolfLove: of course -smiles-

HellBird5.0: nothing much...umm...please don't flirt with me

RussianWolfLove: bu-

Fire Is Hell: HE SAID PLEASE!

RussianWolfLove: whatever you're just jelouse

whiteVSblack: I think white bunnies are cute

Numba1bbJock: wha?

whiteVSblack: I like white bunnies

Numba1bbJock: who cares! where'd you come up with a saying like that anyway?

whiteVSblack: IT'S NOT A SAYING! I LIKE WHITE BUNNIES!

Numba1bbJock: okay okay I get it

TwoFaced6787: what are we talking about?

GreyWindFalcon: I think fuzzy bunnies and Kai being jelouse

Fire Is Hell: I'M NOT JELOUSE

whiteVSblack: WHITE! NOT FUZZY!

TwoFaced6787: 0.0 i see

HellBird5.0: I like horses

Numba1bbJock: ...horses are for girls

GreyWindFalcon: -drules- girls are hot

TwoFaced6787: -drules with Bryan- oh yea

whiteVSblack: they are even better than bunnies -starts daydreaming-

Fire Is Hell: ...i like kitties -smiles-

RussianWolfLove: i...love guys...

Numba1bbJock: I think I entered an alternet universe...

Fire Is Hell: kitties are fluffy

whiteVSblack: the bunny goes hop and like hop and like hip hop

TwoFaced6787: well dogs like go run and then bark and then bark bark run

TwoFaced6787: haha! beat that LOSER

Numba1bbJock: -.- you gotta be kiddin' me

HellBird5.0: fine I like will

HellBird5.0: horse like OMG run and then like OMG neigh and then they jump AND OMG they CRAP!

HellBird5.0: do I win?

GreyWindFalcon: Noooo

GreyWindFalcon: GIRLS! do OMG, paint their nails, wave their hair around, dance like mainiacs when a guy is around and and -starts druling so much it fills up a bucket-

Numba1bbJock: -takes deep breathes in and out- can't...breathe

RussianWolfLove: Guys are nice...i like guys

Numba1bbJock: what?

RussianWolfLove: I Like Guys...num num

Numba1bbJock: num num? WTF!

TwoFaced6787: JOIN ME FELLOW SQUIRREL PEOPLE!

Numba1bbJock: oh no, not the squirrel thing...here we go again

TwoFaced6787: SHUT UP! NOW COME FELLOW SQUIRRELS AND DANCE OUR SQUIRRELYYYYYYYYYYYY DANCE!

TwoFaced6787: -music starts playing in backgroung- -starts dancing like a squirrel-

HellBird5.0: MWHAHAHHHAHAHAH! -dances around with a broom- I AM A WITCH

RussianWolfLove: more like my bitch -chuckles then dances around trying to catch mushra-

Fire Is Hell: -jaw drops and jelousey takes over- TALA! I'M NOT GAY BUT DON'T HIT ON HIM -dances around in circles trying to move in a straight dancing line-

whiteVSblack: -jumps over a table trying to be a rabbit while dancing like a squirrel on crack- BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY BUNNY BOO!

GreyWindFalcon: ...why are we dancing...GOD! no one tells me anything any more

GreyWindFalcon: -dances like a random llama NOT squirrel-

Numba1bbJock: -mouth is left open and eyes are just in shock- huh?

TwoFaced6787: _**SQUIRRELY, DANCING TALKING SQUIRRELY, LOVE THE SQUIRREL, IT DOES A TWIRL. SQUIRREL SQUIRREL SQUIRREL...OH YEA**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**I hope this was good.**

**Thanks for reading**

**please review**

**Note: Tech support 3 will be comming soon don't worry**

**Note: more chapters to come**

**-DS411-**


	49. The Fight

**Hey everybody, it's me DS411. I found a co-writer and she's my cousin...sorry guys i went with family first. Anyway this is her chapter so I hope you enjoy.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Hey everybody here's a chapter that I hope you'll enjoy. I got this idea from a conversation I had with a friend. **

**Warning: There may be mild swearing and randomness **

**Disclamier: I don't own this fic I'm the co-writer. Nor do I own the world. **

**R&R **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **

**sugarismybestfriend - Max **

**Fire Is Hell - Kai **

**WhiteTigerNeko - Rei **

**demonicdeamonBYnight - Angel **

**PerfectPrincess - Hilary **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

WhiteTigerNeko has signed on

sugarismybestfriend has signed on

Two people have entered chat room 90

sugarismybestfriend: HI!

sugarismybestfriend: HI

WhiteTigerNeko: Hey maxie

sugarismybestfriend: Whatz up?

WhiteTigerNeko: nothing . Max are you hyper?

sugarismybestfriend: YUPPERZ

WhiteTigerNeko: ok just wondering

sugarismybestfriend: OK

WhiteTigerNeko: Max how much sugar have you had?

sugarismybestfriend: my WHOLE stash. HAHAHAHAHA

sugarismybestfriend: CRAP...

WhiteTigerNeko: 0.0 What's wrong?

sugarismybestfriend: I ate all my sugar no more :(

sugarismybestfriend: Let me get some more. brb

WhiteTigerNeko: okay Maxie

**sugarismybestfriend has default away message at 11:13:34 a.m**

WhiteTigerNeko: he needs to stop eating sugar -shakes head-

**Fire Is Hell has entered chat rooom**

WhiteTigerNeko: Hey Kai

Fire Is Hell: hi...

WhiteTigerNeko: what's up?

Fire Is Hell: nothing

Fire Is Hell: you...

WhiteTigerNeko: talking to Max he's h-

Fire Is Hell: let me guess hes hyper again?

WhiteTigerNeko: ahhh yea

**sugarismybestfriend has returned at 11:24:35 a.m**

sugarismybestfriend: I got the sugar HAHAHAHAHA

sugarismybestfriend: HI KAI!

Fire Is Hell: Hi hyper active piece of shit.

sugarismybestfriend: wha- HEY im not a hyper avtive piece of shit!

Fire Is Hell: yes you are

sugarismybestfriend: no im not

Fire Is Hell: SHUT UP I'm not standing for your ignorance.

WhiteTigerNeko: I gotta go ahh clean the bathroom yea so umm bye

**WhiteTigerNeko has exited chat room**

sugarismybestfriend: Kai don't yell or I'll quit

Fire Is Hell: Why would you quit because I yelled? I won't yell anymore but that's just stupid.

sugarismybestfriend: HEY IM NOT STUPID!

Fire Is Hell: now who's yelling?

sugarismybestfriend: ...

Fire Is Hell: -smirks- see

sugarismybestfriend: whatever

Fire Is Hell: hn...

sugarismybestfriend: DON'T TYPE THAT!

Fire Is Hell: WHY?

sugarismybestfriend: its annoying big time

Fire Is Hell: I CAN TYPE OR SAY WHATEVER I WANT MAX SO JUST SHUT UP!

sugarismybestfriend: NO

**In chat room 88...**

demonicdeamonBYnight: Hey Rei

PerfectPrincess: hi

WhiteTigerNeko: hey Angel hi Hilary

demonicdeamonBYnight: whats up?

WhiteTigerNeko: I think Kai and Max are in a fight

demonicdeamonBYnight: poor Max!

PerfectPrincess: What's it about?

WhiteTigerNeko: something stupid

PerfectPrincess: obvious

demonicdeamonBYnight: I think ill go help Max what chat room?

WhiteTigerNeko: I think 90

demonicdeamonBYnight:ok thanks

**demonicdeamonBYnight has exited chat room**

PinkPrincess: I feel so sorry for her shes gonna die.

WhiteTigerNeko: Tell me about it

**In chatroom 90...**

Fire Is Hell: F--K YOU TATE!

sugarismybestfriend: F--K YOUR MOM!

**Fire Is Hell has signed off **

**demonicdeamonBYnight has entered chat room**

demonicdeamonBYnight: Max are you ok?

sugarismybestfriend: yes I think Kai blocked me

demonicdeamonBYnight: he didnt he signed off

sugarismybestfriend: ok good

demonicdeamonBYnight:are you sure you're ok

sugarismybestfriend: yes im fine

demonicdeamonBYnight:ok

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**Well hoped you liked it :-) **

**DS411's Co-writer**


	50. Tech Support 3

**Hey everybody, it's DS411 bringing you my newest chapter (Tech support 3). Down below I placed a summary for this chap just for fun.**

**Summary: Rei get's bored fooling around with Tech support so now it is poor Hiro's turn. Whatever will he do? MWHAHAHHA!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own foamy nor do I own beyblade**

**Enjoy...**

**R&R**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**devilTHEcourt - Garland**

**HGBlitz84 - Hiro**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

devilTHEcour: hello, welcome to S.M.E.L.L Tech support, I am Mel Moody; how may I help you?

HGBlitz84: I have a problem here; I'm having a problem with the screen. I got these weird little dots...THAT JUST WON'T GO AWAY!

HGBlitz84: I'm pretty sure it's a stuck pixel

HGBlitz84: WHAT DO I DO?

devilTHEcourt: ah, very much perhapes a stuck pixel. We shall run some tests to make sure

devilTHEcourt: are you still there?

HGBlitz84: um, yea.

devilTHEcourt: I see, so the 'ignore it and it will go away method' did not work hear

HGBlitz84: what are you kidding me!

devilTHEcourt: NOoooow we try something better

HGBlitx84: how about just trying?

devilTHEcourt: what you do now is go to your system manager, and find your manager drivers. Can you do that please, yes?

HGBlitz84: ...okay i'm at the moniter driver dodad. WHAT NOW?

devilTHEcourt: okay, uninstall all the manager drivers

HGBlitz84: uh...if i uninstall all the moniter drivers my moniter won't work.

devilTHEcourt: yes, but you won't see any dot pixels afterwards

HGBlitz84: COURSE I WON'T! I WON'T SEE ANYTHING DAMIT!

devilTHEcourt: see, problem has been sovled

devilTHEcourt: ...good day...

HGBlitz84: Hey! wait a second, i kind of gotten used to getting webpages on my monater and now it goes to 'imaging what they look like typing blindly!'

devilTHEcourt: well some ppl are greedy i suppose

devilTHEcourt: please try back when you have tryed these steps

HGBlitz84: come back?

devilTHEcourt: yes, it is not fair to others if i just help you and tie up all the lines

HGBlitz84: you gotta be kidding me!

devilTHEcourt: remember S.M.E.L.L tech support is here for you whenever you need us

HGBlitz84: I NEED YOU NOW!

devilTHEcourt: GOODDAY!

devilTHEcourt has signed off.

HGBlitz84: hello?

HGBlitz84: hello!

HGBlitz84: HELLO!

HGBlitz84: that forgien out source son of a bitch signed off on me.

HGBlitz84: WHAT KIND OF WORLD ARE WE LIVING IN!

HGBlitz84: UGH!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Well there you have it, Tech support 3.**

**The next chapter will be by the co-writer.**

**Next Chapter: Egypt Pride**

**Good day...**

**-DS411-**


	51. Egypt Pride

**Hey peoples I got you a another chapter. Far out! **

**Disclamier: I dont own nothing but ME and some chapters. Plus the rap was found on a website**

**hope you like it **

**Warning: Major swearing envolved**

**Note: rating is going to maybe change to M for swearing**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**Science Nerd - Kenny **

**AquaTornado - Sago **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**Science Nerd has signed on**

AquaTornado: hey Kenny!

Science Nerd: Hello Sago

AquaTornado: what to hear a song rap thingy I came up with?

Science Nerd: No, not really

AquaTornado: ok here it is.

Science Nerd: Sago I don't w-

AquaTornado: shhh! ok

AquaTornado: its called Egypt Pride

AquaTornado: Dallas too New York were the best. Veitinum too Japan too Mognolia

AquaTornado: Philppines too Tywan too Canbolia

AquaTornado: Korea ha ah Hometown Egypt who you got?

AquaTornado: you got shit.

AquaTornado: Got rice bitch got rice?

AquaTornado: Got food, got soup, got spice?

AquaTornado: Got brains like us? Got skills like us?

AquaTornado: Got cars, got cloths, got girls like us?

AquaTornado: whatz up? we the shit and we kill you fools.

Science Nerd: Sag-

AquaTornado: We got money in the bank from family jewls.

Science Nerd: Sago!

AquaTornado: so we helping them corade and corupt the schools

Science Nerd: OMG SAGO!

AquaTornado: It dont matter fuck the law!

AquaTornado: sure we break the rules we get cars and a banjo

AquaTornado: we got the tools to poop it out and break it down

Science Nerd: SAGO THAT'S NOT OK

AquaTornado: then we shoot some pool

AquaTornado: who you think you are?

AquaTornado: 101 FUCK THAT 301 no tools

AquaTornado: Got rice bitch got rice?

Science Nerd: SAGO! STOP! Please

AquaTornado: anything you can show thats nice?

AquaTornado: Got cats, got booze, got dogs like us?

AquaTornado: FUCK no hell your white you'll never be like us

Science Nerd: Sago please stop!

AquaTornado: take off your shoes when you answer please

AquaTornado: or crawl around on the floor on with your fucking knees!

AquaTornado: Don't mind the smell you'll get use to it

Science Nerd: I'M NOT LISTENING LALALA

AquaTornado: fried squid and some boda shit

AquaTornado: what the hell is that you dont think I see

AquaTornado: no forks in the house. Chopsticks only!

AquaTornado: have a cake dont be scared try some lemon tea you dont want rice ok

AquaTornado: then go fucking leave

AquaTornado: Got rice bitch got rice?

AquaTornado: Got luck every time you roll the dice?

AquaTornado: your luck is bad unless you run and hide

AquaTornado: because were buds for life Egypt pride!

AquaTornado: like it?

Science Nerd: NO

AquaTornado: ok jeesh i only asked if you liked it

Science Nerd: 'so we helping them corade and corupt the schools' Sago thats low even for you

AquaTornado: so what i think its cool

Science Nerd: 0.0

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- **

**Well I hope you guys like it **

**R&R please **

**The co-writer for DS411 **


	52. K and M radio

**okay so this idea was based on real events. When my friend came over we made up a T and M radio and it was hilarious so now kai and mushra have there AIM radio talk...which will be funny.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE RADIO NOR DO I OWN BEYBLADE OR SHINZO**

**Enjoy...**

**R&R**

**Italiac means signing**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Fire Is Hell - Kai **

**HellBird5.0 - Mushra**

**WhiteTigerNeko - Rei**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Fire Is Hell: _K_

HellBird5.0: _and M_

Fire Is Hell: _K and_

HellBird5.0: _M_

Fire Is Hell: _OH MY GOD;_

HellBird5.0: _It's K and M_

Fire Is Hell: hello everybody, this is Kai Hiwatari speaking and I'll be your host for today

HellBird5.0: yes, and apparently I our 'special' guest

Fire Is Hell: yes you are

Fire Is Hell: now before we start, let's go to Rei with the wheather

WhiteTigerNeko: Hello ppl! My name is Rei Kon and I'm the wheather man.

WhiteTigerNeko: For today we have sun, Wednesday rain, Thursday mor rain, Friday the world is flooded, Saturday there is no more world and then Sunday the world is back

WhiteTigerNeko: _the world is back back back, back again, 'gain, 'gain. The world is back back back tell a friend, friend friend. The world is back, the world is back, the world is back back back!_

WhiteTigerNeko: PEACE OUT!

Fire Is Hell: Ooookay now for our 'special' guest

HellBird5.0: hello, supposingly i am a 35 year old virgin with a talking mustache that has a name

Fire Is Hell: right

Fire Is Hell: so what may i call you sir

HellBird5.0: well you may call m-

Fire Is Hell: not you! the mustache

HellBird5.0: ooh...you may call him mustacheo (must-stash-e-o)

Fire Is Hell: so mr. mustacheo what do you do for a living?

HellBird5.0: ...a mustache can't type

Fire Is Hell: YES HE CAN!

HellBird5.0: fine...i guess some how my so called mustache can type

Fire Is Hell: let me ask you again; what do you do for a living?

HellBird5.0: -fake french acient- ha ha ha! my name is mr. mustacheo! and i clean mustaches!

Fire Is Hell: but aren't you a mustache

HellBird5.0: DO NOT QUESTION ME!

Fire Is Hell: ...sorry sir

Fire Is Hell: where do you live?

HellBird5.0: I live...on and island next to a noise and a mouth!

Fire Is Hell: interesting

HellBird5.0: yea...for you...i don't even have mustache

Fire Is Hell: I TOLD YOU NOT TO TYPE...ONLY MUSHTACHEO CAN!

HellBird5.0: 0.0 sorry

Fire Is Hell: ZIP IT!

HellBird5.0: so, hahaha, any other questions

Fire Is Hell: yessss...do you have any realitives

HellBird5.0: but of course...

HellBird5.0: there is me cousin over in the noise island...her name is Mrs. NoisyHair!

HellBird5.0: and then there is my brother in law; Mr. Lipheir (Lip-hair)

HellBird5.0: and way down south there is me father...MR. ARMPIT HAIR!

Fire Is Hell: that is very nice to know

Fire Is Hell: so is there a mrs?

HellBird5.0: no...we do not speak of her...she is a fur ball and nothing more

Fire Is Hell: lol purrrrfect

WhiteTigerNeko: HEY!

Fire Is Hell: SHUT UP REI! GO DROWN IN YOUR WHEATHER REPORT CAT BOY!

HellBird5.0: well well well, that was quite...how do you say it?

Fire Is Hell: ...amusing?

HellBird5.0: we we

Fire Is Hell: uh...go to the bathroom

HellBird5.0: NO! you blubbering iiiidiot...it means yes! in the french!

Fire Is Hell: but you spelt it wrong

HellBird5.0: WELL I DO NOT SPEAK FRENCH!

Fire Is Hell: hey! did you just call blubbering iiiiidiot!

HellBird5.0: well look who's special now

Fire Is Hell: I'M GONAN KILL YOU MUSHRA!

**Fire Is Hell has signed off.**

**HellBird5.0 has signed off.**

WhiteTigerNeko: well until next time...BYE!

WhiteTigerNeko: _K and M, K and M, OH MY GOD, it's K and M!_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**TBC...**

**Well just so you don't think of me and me friend as a weirdo for comming up with a radio like this i want to make sure you knwo we neva made up the characters. We random selected them...we as in she! not me! BECAUSE I AM NOT WEIRD!**

**...well maybe a little**

**-DS411-**

**I SHALL RULE ALL! I DEFEATED JAPAN, RUSSIA, ITALY, EGPYT, ...but still, no china**

**Review please and thank you**


	53. Kevin and Mariah's stalker

**Hey everyone here's another chapter. Hope you all like it. **

**Disclamier: Everything except me and this idea. **

**R&R please... **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**Littleshortsmall - Kevin **

**PDPlummer56 - Person who is stalking Kevin and Mariah. **

**PinkisPerfect - Mariah **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**PDPlummer56 has signed on **

PDPlummer56: Hello

Littleshortsmall: who are you ?

PDPlummer56: Paul

Littleshortsmall: ok hi im k-

PDPlummer56: You're Kevin

Littleshortsmall: dude how do you know my name!

PDPlummer56: Let's just say I have my resources.

Littleshortsmall: Oookay

PDPlummer56: Let's see Kevin Kevin Kevin ahh here it is.

PDPlummer56: You weigh 99 lbs.

Littleshortsmall: how do you know -turns pale-

PDPlummer56: You're 5 feet tall and you beyblade.

Littleshortsmall: I but but how do you know!

PDPlummer56: I already told you.

Littleshortsmall: ahh I gotta go to the bathroom so um bye

PDPlummer56: Okay. But if you don't I will know I will always know.

**Littleshortsmall is has exicted chatroom **

**------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Littleshortsmall has entered chat room 113 **

Littleshortsmall: is anybody here?

PinkisPerfect: yes

Littleshortsmall: Mariah!

PinkisPerfect: hi Kevin

Littleshortsmall: you gotta help me. please?

PinkisPerfect: with what?

Littleshortsmall: theres a stalker watching me and he just imed me and im scared help

PinkisPerfect: stiop lieing Kevin

Littleshortsmall: im not! his s/n is PDPlummer56 in chat room 45

PinkisPerfect: ok I'll be back

**PinkisPerfect has exitted chat room **

**------------------------------------------------------- **

**PinkisPerfect has entered chatroom 45 **

PinkisPerfect: Hello is anyone here?

PDPlummer56: Yes I'm here.

PinkisPerfect: ah do you know a guy name Kevin?

PDPlummer56: Yes Mariah I do.

PinkisPerfect: how do my name?

PDPlummer56: I know a lot more about you too.

PinkisPerfect: like what and i asked you I question

PDPlummer56: Like you're 120lbs and yuor 5'5.

PinkisPerfect: OMG how do you know!

PDPlummer56: I have my resoures.

PinkisPerfect: You are creeping me out leave me alone!

PDPlummer56: I will always be watching you. BWHAHAHAHAHAHA

PinkisPerfect: -screams-

**PinkisPerfecthas exited chat room **

**-------------------------------------------------- **

**PinkisPerfect has entered chat room 113 **

PinkisPerfet: that guy was crazy and hes stalking me too

Littleshortsmall: he might be stalking everyone!

PinkisPerfect: warn everyone!

Littleshortsmall: ok -gulps-

PinkisPerfect: lets start warning people

Littleshortsmall: ok

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **

**TBC... **

**Well I hope you guys/girls liked it! **

**The co-writer DF13 (DarknessFals13)**


	54. When Bladers get Bored

**Hey people, I hope you like this chap because I found it very amusing to type up.**

**Disclaimer: this conversation was actually found on a comic strip that Darci-San and someone else made. But the rest belongs to me. And well I don't own beyblade or AIM/AOL**

**Note: No characters were harmed in the making of this fic...well maybe just a few**

**Warning: Never let these guys get bored**

**Enjoy...**

**R&R**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**stillnumberone - Tyson**

**sugarismybestfriend - Max**

**Science Nerd - Kenny**

**PinkisPerfect - Hilary**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

stillnumberone: ...i'm bored

sugarismybestfriend: me too and i'm like NEVER bored

PinkisPerfect: well suck it up

Science Nerd: I know a game we can play

sguarismybestfriend: REALLY!

Science Nerd: yup i-

stillnumberone: I'm not playing chess

PinkisPerfect: ...or checkers

Science Nerd: ugh! It's not smart game

sugarismybestfriend: thank goodness

Science Nerd: It's called...well actually it's not called anything

stillnumberone: just tell us how to play Chief!

Science Nerd: fine

Science Nerd: Each person gets a turn to say something bad about them self

Sceince Nerd: ...that's the game

PinkisPerfect: great, leave it to chief to come up with the most boring game ever

Science Nerd: 0.0

stillnumberone: hey, hold on a second that game just might actually be worth playing

PinkisPerfect: what!

Science Nerd: thank you Tyson

stillnumberone: no prob Chief

sugarismybestfriend: haha! we should get other ppl to play this game

PinkisPerfect: well nobody else is on and I'm bored so let's just get on with the stupid game

PinkisPerfect: Tyson you go first

stillnumberone: why me?

PinkisPerfect: because if you don't I'll make your life a living nightmare

stillnumberone: -.- to late for that

PinkisPerfect: HEY!

sugarismybestfriend: lol

sugarismybestfriend: Tyson just say bad stuff about yourself so I can not be bored

stillnumberone: fine

stillnumberone: I am stupid, a fat pig and can be nothing but trouble. I eat to much and my blade sucks; dragoon is a stupid piece of shit.

PinkisPerfect: YAY!

stillnumberone: -.- i hate you

PinkisPerfect: oh just shut up

Science Nerd: my turn

Science Nerd: I am a low down good for nothing nerd that wishes he could find a girl friend but can't because his friggen glasses are on top of his friggen head...

sugarismybestfriend: and you have no eye balls

Science Nerd: I DO SO! LEAVE MY EYES ALONE!

sugarismybestfriend: lmao

stillnumberone: Hilary it's your turn

PinkisPerfect: okay then let me see -starts to think-

stillnumberone: dont' hurt yourself

PinkisPerfect: SHUT UP!

PinkisPerfect: I'm a loud mouth, wannabe super model who can't do anything correct. I am ignorant and bossy, plus I think the color orange looks horrible on me.

stillnumberone: orange? you don't wear orange

PinkisPerfect: I said shut up

stillnumberone: ...sorry

sugarismybestfriend: MY TURN MY TURN MY TURN

Science Nerd: okay we get it just go

sugarismybestfriend: okay here goes nottin' -takes a deep breath in-

sugarismybestfriend: I'm an idiotic loser who can't do anything for myself and wouldn't last 5 minutes on my own

sugarismybestfriend: -takes another breath- plus I'm a hot headed moron wiht the mental capasity of a small yet loud rat-dog

Science Nerd: 0.0

sugarismybestfriend: ...i don't like this game anymore

stillnumberone: -falls off computer chair due to the fact of laughter-

PinkisPerfect: rofl

Science Nerd: -stiffels out a laugh-

sugarismybestfriend: -vein-

sugarismybestfriend: Tyson...

sugarismybestfriend: ...Hilary...

sugarismybestfriend: Kenny...

sugarismybestfriend: It's time I get serious...

PinkisPerfect: what?

stillnumberone: huh...

Science Nerd: I actually don't get it

sugarismybestfriend: I'm going to end this conversation in just one move

stillnumberone: DUN DUN DUN

PinkisPerfect: you gotta be kidding me

sugarismybestfriend: You see, during my quest on finding ways to annihilate you, I've found that I've always has just what i need to end this convo. And I'll prove it

Science Nerd: max knows a big word

PinkisPerfect: -tear- our little maxie is growing up

stillnumberone: oh brother

sugarismybestfriend: -opens a brief case-

-dramatic pause-

sugarismybestfriend: BEHOLD! The world's strongest 'End conversations ender'!

Science Nerd: ...is that even a word?

sugarismybestfriend: -holds up a gun- MWHAHAHHAHA!

stillnumberone: Ooookay

PinkisPerfect: i still don't get it

sugarismybestfriend: -points gun at hilary and kenny-

sugarismybestfriend: BANG

sugarismybestfriend: Kenny, Hilary I'm afraid that you will not be confused anymore

sugarismybestfriend: -runs away-

stillnumberone: Nice shot Max!

**sugarismybestfriend has signed off.**

stillnumberone: -grabs brief case and runs-

**stillnumberone has signed off.**

Science Nerd: they do realize that gun wasn't even real real right?

PinkisPerfect: ...I have no clue

Science Nerd: okay

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Okay well that's it I hope you all enjoyed. **

**Please Review since you already read.**

**-DS411-**


	55. Big Brother Contest

**Okay in the last chapter I placed hilary under Mariah's s/n by mistake so bare with me. Mariah's new screen name is PerfectPrincess and Hilary's new screen name shall be PinkisPerfect. Sorry for the misunderstanding guys; please forgive.**

**Note: added another OC of mine...he's Mushra's older brother**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade just my OCs**

**Enjoy...**

**R&R**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**AquaTornado - Sago**

**whiteVSblack - Yin**

**blackVSwhite - Yan**

**stillnumberone - Tyson**

**HGBlitz84 - Hiro**

**FrozenDevilofDeath - James**

**HellBird5.0 - Mushra**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

HGBlitz84: okay so is everybody here?

whiteVSblack: yea

HGBlitz84: okay let's start the 'BIG BROTHER CONTEST'

stillnumberone: yippee -sarcasiam-

HGBlitz84: -.- don't even start

FrozenDevilofDeath: can we just get on with it Granger

HGBlitz84: me or tyson?

FrozeDevilofDeath: who do you think!

HGBlitz84: 0.0 yes...umm...

HGBlitz84: well first I shall go over the rules

blackVSwhite: fun fun fun

HGBlitz84: first rule is to have fun

HEllBird5.0: oh joy

HGBlitz84: second rule is 'do not cheat'

stillnumberone: whatever

HGBlitz84: third rule is 'the younger siblings shall keep score'

AquaTornado: that's not a rule

HGBlitz84: YES IT IS NOW SHUT UP...

AquaTornado: 0.0

HGBlitz84: JAMES YOU START!

FrozenDevilofDeath: whatever you say Granger

HGBlitz84: -vein pops out of head-

FrozenDevilofDeath: I'm the best big brother. I taught my little brother how to stick up for himself

HellBird5.0: -.-

HellBird5.0: -holds up card reading- ...-10

FrozenDevilofDeath: -glares-

AquaTornado: I teach my little brothers vaulable life lessons

whiteVSblack: -holds up a card in back ground-

blackVSwhite: -yells out what card says- We're Gonna Kill You!

AquaTornado: -gulp-

HGBlitz84: -snickers-

HGBlitz84: I'm the best cause I say so -folds arms together and smiles-

stillnumberone: -holds up card that says- 10!

FrozenDevilofDeath: ...asshole

AquaTornado: -walks away mummbling something about stupid brothers and trees-

HellBird5.0: ...do we win?

whiteVSblack: nope...hiro sadly does

HellBird5.0: YEA!

blackVSwhite: haha!

HGBlitz84: i'm gonna get my prize

**HGBlitz84 has signed off.**

FrozenDevilofDeath: and i'm gonna crush him

**FrozenDevilofDeath has signed off.**

AquaTornado: WAIT FOR ME!

**AquaTornado has gone moblie.**

stillnumberone: you know guys...Hiro is just as lame and worthless as James and Sago at being a big brother

whiteVSblack: really?

blackVSwhite: why did you say he was the best

stillnumberone: because he said if I didn't he would make sure to feed me to the underground sewer rats.

HellBird5.0: ooh

stillnumberone: yea

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**I am still waiting for another chapter for my co-writer DF13 so after this chap it's gonna probably take a while for her to update.**

**Please Review**

**-DS411-**


	56. LAST CHAPTER

**Well, well, well, it looks like we are finally down to the last chapter. It's so sad too.lol. Okay so after this fic I do not think there will be another sequeal sorry guys but this fic has been going long enough. I don't know when I will be getting a new story either but I am working on one. So be on the look out.\**

**Thank you: all who reviewed this fic**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own beyblade nor do I own shinzo, AIM and the disclaimer**

**What I do own: I DO OWN my OC's, the screen names, this fic and all my others and the WHAT I DO OWN thingy...lol**

**...Enjoy please and don't forget to review even if you do not want to because this is the last chapter...**

**You may now read**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**sugarismybestfriend - Max**

**stillnumberone - Tyson**

**RussianWolfLove - Tala**

**Numba1bbJock - Micheal**

**HOTnerd - Emily**

**Science Nerd - Kenny**

**Fire Is Hell - Kai**

**HellBird5.0 - Mushra**

**EVILDEMON - Brooklyn**

**GreyWindFalcon - Bryan**

**Indianmatchmaker - TigerLily**

**TroubleMaker5000 - Nikki**

**littleCUTIE000 - May**

**HGBlitz84 - Hiro**

**WhiteTigerNeko - Ray**

**PinkisPerfect - Mariah**

**AquaTornado - Sago**

**FrozenDevilofDeath - James**

**whiteVSblack - Yin**

**blackVSwhite - Yan**

**angelBYday - Misty**

**demoniacdemonBYnight - Angel**

**StillGay - Nick**

**J-dog4356 - Jake**

**Little short small - Kevin**

**LionsHeart - Lee**

**PerfectPrincess - Hilary**

**Shark baby blue - Mariam**

**TwoFaced6787 - Zeo**

**GremlinGun - Mystel**

**devilTHEcourt - Garland**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**.Chat room 523 is now closed.**

RussianWolfLove: HELLO BOYS!

GreyWindFalcon: ...hi

Fire Is Hell: do you always have to be so annoying?

RussianWolfLove: do you always have to be such an ass?

GreyWindFalcon: -snickers-

Fire Is Hell: -glares- shut up

RussianWolfLove: you know you love me baby -winks-

Fire Is Hell: -death glare!-

GreyWindFalcon: -shakes head- what am I gonna do with you two

Fire Is Hell: shoot him -point to Tala-

RussianWolfLove: make him kiss me until I melt -smiles and winks again-

GreyWindFalcon: ...I don't believe that was a question I wanted to know the answer to...

RussianWolfLove: you're just jelouse

GreyWindFalcon: yea...right

**.J-dog4365 has entered chatroom 65.**

J-dog4365: yo sup me hommies!

StillGay: ...huh?

J-dog4365: nvm i'm just being weird

TwoFaced6787: go figure

PinkisPerfect: HEY! THAT'S A MOVIE

Shark baby blue: omg! you are so right

StillGay: Ooookay

TwoFaced6787: i'm never sayin' those words again

StillGay: yup don't blame yea

J-dog4365: hey! i like that movie

Shark baby blue: 0.0

**.Chat room 707 is full.**

whiteVSblack: Hello mother,

blackVSwhite: hello father,

whiteVSblack: these fleas, ticks and mesitques really bother

blackVSwhite: thanks for the package

whiteVSblack: that's why I'm writing

blackVSwhite: K-9 adventics really stops all the biting

Idianmatchmaker: swimming, hiking and tent pitching

LittleCUTIE000: their not biting, I'M NOT ITCHING!

TroubleMaker5000: can't wait to show you...

Idianmatchmaker: ...Aaaalllll my new tricks

whiteVSblack: thanks again for sending me K-9 adventics

HellBird5.0: -jaw drops- What

AquaTornado: The

FrozenDevilofDeath: Fuck!

**.Chat room 53 has now been opened.**

Science Nerd: -blushes- hi emily

HOT nerd: um...hi

Science Nerd: um...do you want to hang out tonight or something?

HOT nerd: like go on a date?

Science Nerd: y-yea

HOT nerd: OKAY!

Science Nerd: cool, i'll pick you up at 8:00pm

HOT nerd: yay me!

HOT nerd has signed off.

Science Nerd: -sighs and turns into a puddle-

Numba1bbJock: yuck...nerd love

Science Nerd: -returns to normal- OMG!

Science Nerd: I THOUGHT WE WERE ALONE!

Numba1bbJock: nope the chat room is open you dope

Science Nerd: -nervouse laugh- i knew that

Numba1bbJock: yea w/e...-shudders- ew

Science Nerd: what?

Numba1bbJock: I just saw a bad image run through my mind

Science Nerd: dare I ask what it was?

Numba1bbJock: you having sex with Emily...GROSS!

Science Nerd: -gulp-

Science Nerd has signed off.

Numba1bbJock: I am not gonna be able to sleep for weeks!

**Entering Chat room 1.**

sugarismybestfriend: S

stillnumberone: U

sugarismybestfriend: GAR

stillnumberone: YOU DON'T GOT NO SUGAR JAR

sugarismybestfriend: YOU UGLY! YEA YEA YOU UGLY!

stillnumberone: lmfao

stillnumberone: good job maxie

sugarismybestfriend: you did a pretty good job too Tyson

stillnumberone: lol thanks i guess

**.Entering Chaotic Chatroom 66.**

PinkisPerfect: WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME!

WhiteTigerNeko: -looks scared and clings to a random tree- BECAUSE YOU SCARE ME!

PinkisPerfect: I DO NOT!

WhiteTigerNeko: LEE!

LionsHeart: don't look at me

PinkisPerfect: SHUT UP LEE

LionsHeart: ...yes ma-am

PinkisPerfect: -wraps arms around Ray's waist trying to pull him away from the tree- LET GO!

WhiteTigerNeko: SHE'S GONAN KILL ME!

PinkisPerfect: I NEED YOU! I WANT YOU! LET...GO!

-Ray is pull off of tree and both fall backwards

WhiteTigerNeko: OMG! I'M GONNA DIE

LionsHeart: -eye twitches- help...please

**.Torcher chat room is now opening.**

**.Torcher chat room is now ready to be viewed.**

**.Entering Torcher chat room 666.**

EVILDEMON: -dark voice- welcome to the underworld!

devilTHEcourt: MWHAHAHHAHAHHA!

GremlinGun: -runs over the Bryan and Garland and pokes them on the forehead- TAG UR IT!

GremlinGun: HAHA! I WIN! -runs off and slams into wall-

EVILDEMON: -looks around and then over towards Mystel-

EVILDEMON: -voice changes back to normal- you okay?

GremlinGun: ...NEVER!

GremlinGun: -jumps up and runs off screaming something about a monkey living in his closet- THE MONKEY! RUN AWAY!

devilTHEcourt: ...as you were saying

EVILDEMON: -darks voice- WE HAVE COOKIES!

EVILDEMON: -dark voice- LAUGH WITH ME GARLAND!

devilTHEcourt: MWHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

EVILDEMON: BWHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!

devilTHEcourt: MWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!

EVILDEMON: BWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA...

EVILDEMON: ...

devilTHEcourt: ...

EVILDEMON: I think we ruined it

devilTHEcourt: yup me too...

GremlinGun: -comes running back with a point stick-

GremlinGun: -pokes brooklyn and garland in the eye- HAHA! I POKE YOU!

EVILDEMON: -falls down with bleeding eye-

devilTHEcourt: -starts twitching-

GremlinGun: -dark voice- I shall poke you all!

**.Torcher Chat room has been closed.**

**.Entering chat room 0.**

demoniacdemonBYnight: ...wonder where everybody is...

angelBYday: I know right?

angelBYday: they were all suppose to meet us here an hour ago

demoniacdemonBYnight: I think they ditched us

angelBYday: yup

demoniacdemonBYnight: oh well...they will suffer soon enough

angelBYday: you got that right

demoniacdemonBYnight: well, let's go

angelBYday: yea...it's boring

demoniacdemonBYnight: c'yea

angelBYday: -sighs- yea bye

**.All Chat rooms are now closed.**

**FIN!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**So the first chapter started with fewer ppl but all were there. Now above is the last chapter you just read and it had more ppl added on but all were there. I hope it was funny i tried so hard. I hope you enjoyed and be expecting more fics from me int he future.**

**-DS411-**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
